Toxic Love (Rewriting)
by RavenR22
Summary: Rewriting this story. Sorry to those who are following but please be patient with me. I want to make it better.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story is rated M!** So I've never written a story like this before so if you don't like it don't read it; I'm simply writing this because I wanted to try to write something new. Also I believe that Harley relationships with Joker make a very interesting story. If you'd like to comment please keep them clean and nice J also because this is a work in progress I'm open to suggestion or even writing something you'd like to see happen in the story (just no promises that it will be added but I'll try my best) Hope you all enjoy!

 ** _I don't own any of the character. DC comics and WB does._**

 **Chapter 1**

It was almost three in the morning when the almost empty streets of Gotham were disturbed by a luxurious red sports car racing through the city; the driver paying no mind to the red lights or any other rules of the road. Honks from others cars echoed through the city and the driver gave a high pitched laugh as his green eyes danced with excitement and danger. Batman was not far behind from the Clown prince of crime; his temper flaring dangerously after seeing the dead robin tattoo the Joker proudly displayed on his bicep.

It had been a year since the clown killed Batman's sidekick, Robin. A year since Batman punched out most of the Joker's teeth in a fit of rage after Robin's death. The Joker only sat in jail for five months before he broke out; but while in jail the Joker's broken teeth were replaced with silver teeth infuriating the Joker. His once beautiful, white smile destroyed by the Dark Knight. Once he escaped from prison, he had the word 'Damaged' tattooed to his forehead; a way of telling Batman what he had done. And a few weeks after his forehead tattoo, the Joker had a white teeth smile tattooed to his hand and another on his arm; the hand he used to cover his now damaged, silver smile.

The reaming seven months of the past year the Joker spent laying low with the occasional robbery and other crimes always disappearing before batman arrived. On occasion he would mock the bat by showing the dead robin tattoo just to engage the Dark knight in a high speed chase around Gotham; which always ended with the Joker getting away.

Tonight was different from the past seven months. It was a new year and the Joker was getting antsy. He was done laying low and making deals with mobsters in the office of his very popular night club that was only known to those in Gotham's underworld. The Joker was ready to start terrorizing Gotham once more and remind the city that he was still the king of crime and this was his city. The night was going successful until the bat decided to show up and instead of running like the rest of his henchmen, the Joker mocked Batman by displaying the dead robin tattoo and shouting 'the little birdy suffered!' before speeding away with a high pitched laugh.

And just as expected Batman had followed with an anger he hadn't had since the death of Robin one year ago. Tonight Batman was determined to catch the Clown and get the maniac off the streets. Police sirens soon followed behind the two cars and taking a quick, sharp turn; Batman cut the Joker's car off causing it to flip. Jumping out of his car Batman arrived just in time to catch the Joker crawling out of his flipped over car. The Joker gave a dark laugh as Batman pulled him up and punched him to the ground as the cops arrived behind them.

"Stop!" Commissioner Gordon shouted sensing the Bat's anger as he moved to punch the Joker again.

"Don't stop bat," Joker said as he gave a crazed laugh, "Come on batty you know you want to; show them what you really are!" Clenching his fists, Batman tried to calm his increasing anger as he turned away from the Joker.

"He's all yours." He told Gordon as he jumped in his car and drove away; the Joker's dark, crazed laugh echoing through the streets.

Five months later the Joker swayed slightly in his seat in the courtroom the straight jacket preventing any other movement. His legs also chained to the chair and his mouth covered by a muzzle to keep him from speaking. The cops learned quickly that if they didn't prevent the Joker from speaking; he could easily manipulate someone into letting him go or drive a person to insanity with just words.

As the judge read off his crimes, Joker just looked around not at all phased by the long list of crimes that made others in the room go pale or even nauseous at how twisted this man was. And what disturbed them even more was that the Joker took on a look of pride as the crimes were being listed out it was like an award ceremony and he was clearly winning.

"The Joker will be sent to Arkham Asylum," the judge announced making the Joker smile under his muzzle.

Oh the fools never learned. How many times has he escaped from the asylum? How many more times will they send him there until the fools lean that he can never be cured?

Oh well it has been a couple years since he's been there, and he was already looking forward to scaring all the new Psychiatrists the asylum had gain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _~One Weeks Later~_

Her long blonde hair reached to just below her mid back, but she made sure to pull it back into a perfect, neat, tight bun. She applied simple make-up that only consisted of basic eyeliner, black mascara, and some foundation. The only part of makeup that stood out was her red lipstick. The last thing she put on was her black glasses. She didn't need them, but during school she had grown tired and annoyed of hearing that she was too pretty to get a PhD in psychiatry; her patients would never take her seriously.

 _"_ _Have you considered a career in modeling?"_ one of her professors at Gotham University had said to her during her second year. That's when she bought the glasses in hopes they would make her look more like a psychiatrist and less like a model; it didn't work. Women were still jealous of her looks and men drooling over her as she walked by. This was also why she had a lack of fiends; women were easily jealous and men didn't just want to be friends. Unlike most women, she hated her naturally beauty she was born with; no one ever took her seriously and she hated it wishing she had been born with dull looks.

She had gained her PhD in psychiatry in record time; graduated at age 25 from Gotham University and yet she still can't get respect from other psychiatrists. Today she was starting her internship at Arkham Asylum; an internship she had gained through her knowledge although others say she gained the rare internship from her looks alone.

"Alright Dr. Harleen _Quinzel_ ," she said to her reflection in the full length mirror, "time to be the best intern that Arkham has ever seen." She brushed her simple black dress that stopped right below her knees; a black A-line dress she bought for her fist day as an intern.

"Alright time to cure some people." She said to her reflection one last time before grabbing her bag with some notebooks and pens and walking out of her apartment she just bought located at the center of Gotham City.

Arkham Asylum was located a couple miles outside of town and it reminded her of an asylum from a horror movie. The building resembled a large university, which it may have been at one point; in its youth, but now the building looked run down. The brick and stones that made up the building has lost most of their colors and faded to give it a gothic look. There was no green anywhere, nothing living in the large land that surrounded the asylum. On top of the large stone gate that surrounded the asylum had spiked electric fences and the gate was securely locked. She also noticed guards with machine guns stationed around the walls and wondered why there was so much security.

Harleen observed the asylum with great interest as the guards at the gate checked her Id, paperwork, and did a background check. Harleen stared ahead at the eerie building wondering how anyone could possibly be helped in a place so…dark. She also wondered why the extensive background check; it was like entering a prison.

"Well it is an asylum for criminals," Harleen muttered as the gate opened and she drove up to the employee parking. However, it still didn't make sense to her. If the point of the asylum was to help the criminals, then it shouldn't look like this; how can the psychiatrist treat the inmates if they are just treated like criminals?

Shaking off those thoughts Harleen straightened out her dress and pushed up her not needed glasses then walked into Arkham Asylum.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The inside of Arkham Asylum was just as dark and unsettling as the outside and Harleen felt a small shiver of slight fear go through her. She quickly shook it off and straightened her posture before walking further into the building.

"Harleen Quinzel?" a voice from behind her said and she turned to see an older man probably in his fifties. He was wearing a standard white coat and was carrying a briefcase indicating that he too had just arrived.

"Doctor Quinzel." She corrected with a professional smile and he nodded holding his hand out.

"I'm Dr. Johnson," he said shaking her hand, "I'm one of the head psychiatrists here at Arkham. Well follow me to my office since you're assigned as my intern." He started walking off and Harleen quickly followed her excitement to start working outweighed her nerves that this place gave her.

"Take a seat," he said as they entered his office. She sat in a chair right across from him as he sat at his desk and started pulling out the contents of his suitcase.

"Alright," he said taking a seat looking rather tired, "Harleen I see you graduated at the top of your class…" he started muttering off her credentials as she sat there feeling anxious to get working.

"Well Dr. Quinzel," he said looking up at her and she straightened up right away, "your credentials are very impressive which explains why you got the internship here but…" he stopped and took on a very serious look and she shifted uncomfortably under his serious gaze.

"Harleen this asylum is not for the easily tempted or weak minded," Harleen took small offense as he continued to talk, "this asylum is full of insane criminals who will take every advantage of you if you show even the slightest weakness."

"I'll be fine." She said quickly, but made sure to keep her voice professional and strong. Dr. Johnson leaned back in his seat and sight right as another man walked into the office. This new doctor looked robe in his thirties. He eyed Harleen with small surprise before handing Dr. Johnson some files.

"Harleen," Johnson said taking the files, "this is my assistant Dr. Harrison."

"Jack Harrison," he said shaking Harleen's hand after she stood up from her seat.

"Dr. Harleen Quinzel," she replied with a smile.

"This is the new intern," Johnson said standing, "alright time to deal with these loons." Harleen gave a slight grimace as she followed them out. She walked next to Harrison as Johnson walked a head of them.

"He called his patients loons," Harleen said looking at Harrison as Johnson entered a room with a patient. Harrison and Harleen were standing on the other side of a two way mirror the two able to see inside the room but those in the room couldn't see them.

"Because that's what they are." Harrison responded to Harleen's shock and dislike.

"But how can we help cure them if we treat them like that." She said and Harrison sighed.

"Arkham Asylum is a place where Gotham keeps its worst criminals," Harrison said not taking his eyes off the file he was looking over, "our job isn't to cure them, but to keep them locked up and find out what makes them the way they are and to stop others from becoming like them." Harleen didn't like this answer. Wasn't it their job to try and help these people?

"Then what's the point of us psychiatrists working here?" she asked out loud and he sighed.

"We are less likely to be affected by these people." He responded while setting down the file and looking at her.

"And why did you become a psychiatrists Dr. Quinzel?" he asked looking at her.

"I have a talent for seeing things from other people's point of view," she responded truthfully, "that's when I decided that I wanted to help people."

"Well that's not going to happen here." He muttered as she stared at Johnson's session.

 _'_ _I don't believe that.'_ She thought with a new determination. She was going to help someone here.

She stayed with Harrison and Johnson throughout the day. Johnson sometimes let her sit in as he talked with his patients' other times she would stand in the other room with Harrison as the two went over files and listened to the sessions.

Harleen was fixing up her hair in the bathroom as Dr. Johnson's patients were being switched. This next patient was the last one of the day and even though she asked to sit in on the session, both Johnson and Harrison were very clear when they said 'no.' This only made her curious about the patient especially when guards took up spots by the doors on the outside of the room. After reapplying her red lipstick, she headed back out and joined Harrison in the room where they observed the sessions.

The first thing she noticed was his bright green hair and skin as white as a ghost. She felt her heart skip a beat in fear and wondered why every bone in her body told her to be afraid of this man. As she walked up to the window she noticed that he was restrained in a straight jacket and his feet where chained to the ground. However, what really caught her attention was the muzzle securely fastened over his mouth.

"Who is he?" she whispered, unsure why she felt the need to whisper. The man wouldn't be able to hear her, but just looking at him made an uneasy shiver go down her spine.

"The reason why we've had to increase security around here," Harrison muttered making a point of not looking at the man, "they call him the king of Gotham's underworld; I'm sure even you have heard the stories."

"The Joker." The words left her lips as she stared at the man who has caused so much chaos and death in this city; and although she would never tell anyone it was because of the stories she's heard of him that she decided to pursue a job as a psychiatrist and take up an internship here at Arkham.

Although she never expected him to be here and she instantly became intrigued. She's been training for years on how to study criminals, she's wanted nothing more than to come face to face with them and try to help them, lead them back into the right direction. And here he is now, the king of crime himself right on the other side of the two way mirror she looked though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Why the muzzle?" Harleen asked after she composed herself. Johnson had started his session as Joker questions, but they were strictly kept to 'yes' or 'no' questions; but even then Joker didn't respond in any why.

"To keep him from talking." Harrison stated as if it were obvious and she finally looked away from the Joker.

"But why?" she asked confused and he sighed looking a little irritated.

"Because he's an expert at manipulation," Harrison said standing up and walking to stand next to Harleen, "that man has caused two of Arkham's top psychiatrists to commit suicide and another three to be put on suicide watch." Harleen bit her lip at this and stared at the two men. She could Johnson was starting to get irritated as Joker just sat still glaring at the Doctor.

The session went on for an hour and while Harrison returned to doing paperwork, Harleen analyzed everything going on in the session. She made a mental note that despite his situation, Joker seemed to be greatly enjoying himself.

"Could I possibly see his file?" she asked turning to Harrison who looked at her in surprise.

"Fine," he said handing her Joker's file before turning back to his work. She looked over the file intently making mental notes that seemed to improve a theory she was forming about him.

"Alright," Johnson said exiting the room making Harleen jump a little, "I've had it for today." Harleen looked back into the room to see the Joker still sitting there as the guards released the chains on his feet, his shoulders were shaking from laughter; but what he found so amusing was beyond her.

"It's time to call it a day," Johnson said as Harleen followed him into his office while Harrison left for the night.

"Dr. Quinzel," Johnson said gaining her attention, "as an intern here I'll let you work with one of my patients for one month." Harleen nodded already aware of this.

"You met each one today you can tell me who you would like to take tomorrow morning." He said packing up his things before finishing up his water.

"Actually," Harleen said, "I've already decided Dr. Johnson. I'd like to take Joker." Johnson did a full spit take with his water coughing when accidently inhaling some of the liquid.

"Absolutely not!" he said once he'd gained his breath as Harleen stood straight determined to make her case to him.

"Please Dr. Johnson if you would just hear me out." She said not backing down as he shook his head.

"No Dr. Quinzel," he said grabbing his bag, "choose another; Joker is not someone a new psychiatrist can handle let alone an intern."

"But in your session with him I believe I have figured him out a little and can use that to my advantage." This made Johnson stop and sigh.

"Fine make your case," he said reluctantly and Harleen beamed on the inside.

"He likes the attention," she said quickly before her chance was lost, "he's been to this asylum many times so he knows that the room he's in has cameras and that people are watching him from the other side of the mirror. He enjoys that sir,"

"I agree," he said very reluctantly, "then what is your proposal?" Harleen bit her lip before continuing.

"Am I right in assuming that there is a room in this place that doesn't have cameras and two way mirrors?"

"Yes we do." He confirmed.

"Then I would like to have my sessions with him in that room," she said, "naturally with guards posted outside the room, but I'd like to see how he reacts when we take away the audience and the cameras; just a private one on one session." Johnson was clearly thinking; weighing her words and his options.

"And," she said after a minute, "I would like to be allowed to remove the muzzle." Johnson crossed his arms and leaned against his desk.

"Fine," he said after a minute, "but there are restrictions. First, you will wear a panic button for safety reasons. Your sessions will only be limited to one hour not a second more. Finally, after each session you will meet directly with me to undergo psychiatric exams. He is a man who knows all too well how to manipulate people and drive them to insanity. Remember that."

"Yes sir." She said with a nod trying to hide her excitement.

"And you will see some other patients as well," he said handing her some more files. "these men are less troubled; just petty thieves that need to be evaluated before being release."

"Alright sir." She nodded and followed him out of the building.

"Goodnight Quinzel." Johnson said before getting into his brand new Mercedes and driving off. Harleen admired the sports car secretly wishing she could afford a high end car like that. After shaking off those thoughts she got into her older car and drove home.

Harleen woke up early the next morning feeling both excitement and nervousness for her upcoming session with the king of crime himself. She reminded herself to stay professional and keep on a straight face while in her session. She put in hours of her life to earn her PhD and now she was going to prove that she is a capable psychiatrist; she is going to cure the Joker.

"Ok," she said to her reflection, "time to work." Today she wore black suiting pants and a dark blue long sleeved scoop neck shirt. She put on her white lab coat and attached her name tag. After ensuring her hair was in a tight, professional bun and her makeup was done nicely; Harleen left her apartment a little too quickly.

Her first appointments of the day were the less disturbed criminals. She kept her anxious mind occupied by doing the standard discussions with them that Johnson had told her to. She was aware that these men were too excited to have her as their new psychiatrist and she ignored their attempts at flirting with her. She is a professional and her patients are her patients, nothing more.

"Harrison and I have appointments at the same time you are in your session," Johnson said walking her to the private room, "there are two guards posted outside the door and here is the panic button you use to call them." He put a necklace around her, the pendent being a round button.

"And Harleen," he said as they stopped, "don't let him get to you and if you feel threatened or uneasy in any way you leave, understand?"

"Yes sir." Harleen said with a stiff nod.

"Ok," he said, "there's no cameras in the room or two way mirrors; so what happens or what is said in there will only be known by the two of you, but you will report everything to me after your sessions." Harleen nodded and watched him walk away. She nodded to the two guards stationed right outside the door and after taking a deep breath and putting on a serious, straight face; she scanned her keycard to unlock the door and walked in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

His back was to her but she noticed the slight turn of his head at hearing her enter. The straight jacket was fastened securely around him, his legs chained to the ground and the muzzle still in place. He didn't make any other move to turn and look at her, she guessed that it was because he was assuming she was Johnson. She stood there for a minute observing as he looked up at the walls trying to find the nonexistent cameras and it was clear that this was a room he's never been despite his many visits to Arkham. Harleen took another deep breath and stood tall as she begun to walk noticing him incline his head at the sound of her heels.

"There are no cameras in here Joker," she said in her professional, strong tone but her stomach did a flip as his green, crazed eyes landed on her. She held back a shiver as his eyes looked her over from top to bottom before connecting with hers once again. She opened his file and looked at it just to break eye contact with him and stopped next to her chair right across from him.

"I'm Dr. Harleen Quinzel," she said setting down the file, "your new psychiatrist." He raised an eye brow and a shiver went down her spine as his eyes danced. She felt like a dear being hunted by a lion. Shaking off those feelings she moved around the table and his eyes followed her.

"We have an hour so we'll start now." She said stopping next to him feeling anxious under his predatory gaze as she reached to remove the muzzle. His hair felt like silk as her fingers brushed it while unfastening the muzzle. She had barley removed the mask when his voice echoed through the room.

"Harleeeeeeen Quinzellll," he purred out and her stomach did a flip as she caught sight of his big silver grin. Shaking off the nervousness she set the muzzle down and proceeded to walk back to her seat as he continued speaking making her heart pick up in pace…maybe she is in over her head and this was the biggest mistake she has ever made.

"Harleeeeeen Quinzel," he hummed watching her take her seat and she made sure to not reveal her nervousness. She sat quiet for a minute as he continued to repeat her name in a purr like voice and she chewed the inside of her cheek.

"Sounds like Harlequin," Harleen tensed; of all the insults she's received over the years. Joker smiled widely noticing her shift in her seat and she scolded herself on the inside for revealing her slight distaste. She straitened up again and opened her notebook.

"We're down to forty-five minutes," she said uncapping her pen, "so we should start; tell me about your childhood Joker."

"No," his growl made her skin crawl, "I want to talk about you Harleen," he leaned forward his green eyes piercing hers and she couldn't stop a small shiver from going up her spine.

"That's not going to happen," she gave a professional smile, "now did you have any problems in your childhood?" she looked down at her notepad just to break eye contact with him and compose herself.

"Alllll children have problems," he replied and she heard his chains rattle as he shifted in his seat, "but I'm sure you didn't with that pretty face of yours." Her heart fluttered as she scribbled down nonsense in her notebook.

"Were your parents abusive at all?" she asked looking up at him and she once again regretted it. He was looking at her intently; a cold and calculating look in his eyes.

 _'_ _You won't get to me.'_ She thought meeting his gaze and he narrowed his eyes. The room was dead quiet as they stared at one another and she finally decided to speak.

"We have only ten minutes left," she said glancing at her watch after trying to ask more questions; but never getting a response, "and I do have other patients to be with." The last part was a lie since he was her last patient of the day; at least for now.

"Popular girl are we?" he gave her a silver smile, "her pretty face gets her far."

"Well at least I'm not damaged," she snapped a little referring to his forehead tattoo feeling a little agitated. He frowned and his eyes became narrow slits as he glared at her, a purely predatory look and she regretted her small outburst. Suddenly he smiled and gave a high pitched laughed that gave her goosebumps.

"Ohhh Harleeeeen," he purred again, "you're quick with words; I like you."

"Then perhaps you can start answering my questions." She replied trying to calm her fluttering heart. Why had those words sent her heart fluttering?

"I don't feel like it today," he said, "but I may if you…" he leaned forward locking his eyes with her, "convince me." He purred the last words. She felt trapped in his green eyes that sparkled in excitement. There was something about that excitement that drew her in; a life she had always fantasized of during her boring university classes. A knock at the door made her jump a little.

"2 minutes Dr. Quinzel." The guard said which meant it was time to wrap up and place the muzzle back on like she agreed with Johnson. Harleen closed her notebook and stood up, grabbing the muzzle off the table.

"Well that's all the time we have for today." She said walking over to him feeling disappointed that she didn't get anywhere.

"Harleeeeen," he purred as she moved to place the muzzle on him, "I'm looking forward to our sessions." She chewed her cheek as she fastened the muzzle feeling his gaze remain on her. Right when she stepped away from him the guards entered and she stepped out of their way as they unchained Joker and pulled him up. Right before he exited the room, he turned his head and gave her a wink making her heart skip a beat. Once he was gone she let out a breath and sank into the seat he had been in moments before, the tension and stress leaving her body.

 _'_ _Oh Harleen,'_ she thought, _'what have you gotten yourself into to?'_

 _'_ _An adventure Harleen.'_ She jumped at the voice in her head a voice she hadn't heard since childhood. Quickly shaking her head, she stood up, gathered her things, and walked Johnson's office.

"And you feel fine?" Johnson asked assessing her, a talk that had gone on for thirty minutes now, but she managed to keep a professional tone and not give away any of her feelings she had during her session with the Joker.

"Yes sir," she said, "Just tired from my long day." He nodded and jotted notes down in his book.

"Alright, well go home and get some rest," he said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight sir." She nodded then left. She didn't bother undressing when she got home that night. Harleen just collapsed on her bed feeling drained and his high pitched laugh echoed in her head as she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Harleen arrived the next day keeping up her usual appearance, today she wore a short sleeved, burgundy A-line dress. She was putting on her white coat when Harrison walked into the office she shared with him.

"Good morning Harleen." He nodded and she smiled. Internally it annoyed her that he didn't address her as a doctor and she also didn't like how he used her first name with familiarity when only known him for two days.

"Well excuse me Harrison," she said grabbing her notebooks and files, "I must be off to see my first patient." She felt his eyes on her as she exited the office.

"Dr. Quinzel," Johnson said walking into the office while she was eating lunch and going over her notes from her morning patients, "Joker will be your next appointment." She looked at him in confusion.

"But he's scheduled as my last appointment." She said and he sighed.

"Well yes," Johnson said looking worried, "but the guards say that Joker is…insistent on wanting to start his session with you." Harleen closed the file she was working on and looked up at him.

"Then I'll see him at his normal schedule time." She smiled and he blinked.

"A patient is insistent on seeing you doctor," he said, "as a psychiatrist it's your job to put that patient first."

"I fully agree sir," she said, "but like you told me on my first day, this is no normal asylum and the Joker is not a normal patient. I've been reading his files and it's clear to me he's used to getting what he wants; if I change my schedule just to see him when he asks then we will be feeding into his need to be in control." Johnson nodded and smiled in relief.

"Well there is promise for you Dr. Quinzel," he said, "that was the answer I was looking for."

"So you were testing me?" she raised her eyebrows and he sighed.

"Obsession can be a very dangerous thing Harleen," he said, "the psychiatrists that had committed suicide were obsessed with that man; obsessed with trying to cure him and trying to understand him."

"That won't happen to me sir." She assured and he nodded before leaving.

When she entered the room Joker was swaying back and forth giving off the air of impatience. When she walked further into the room he looked over his shoulder his green eyes indicating anger. Harleen calmed her nerves and fluttering heart before walking over to the table. She set down his file and her notebook in front of her seat before walking over to him and removing the muzzle. Silence filled the air as she sat down across from him and opened her notebook.

"Alright," she said looking up at him trying to ignore his angry gaze, "where should we start today?"

"I don't like being ignored Harleen," he growled out and she had to work hard to contain her fear.

"I'm not ignoring you," she said thankfully hiding her feelings, "I'm here ready to listen to you."

"I asked for you earlier today," he said.

"And I was busy with another patient." She said secretly proud of her professionalism; "and whatever you wanted to tell me you can tell me now." He leaned back making the chains rattle and looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh I don't remember anymore," he said, "you should've come when I asked."

"I'm your psychiatrist Joker," she said, "not a henchman." He let out a slow deliberate laugh moving his gaze around the room before looking at her.

"You wouldn't be one of my disposable henchman," he purred, "no, no, no Harleeeeen you'd be something mooore." Her heart skipped several beats as she felt her cheeks heat up and she willed them to go back to normal.

"Joker," she said after clearing her throat, "please take these sessions more seriously; there is no audience around for you to impress or scare." She smiled as his eyes wondered around the room again.

"Oh I don't think so," he hummed looking back at her, "would you like to hear a story doctor?" before she could even answer he was talking again.

Harleen hide her smile behind her hand as he told a comical story. Although the story had nothing to do with what she needed to talk to him about, she couldn't bring herself to interrupt him. Her heart fluttered when he gave her a heated gaze occasionally and she would contain a giggle as he continued on with his story.

"My that was some adventure Joker," she said as he finished up his story. She didn't know why she was playing along with his made up story, but it just felt right to do so.

"I'll take you on the next one." He responded making her lose her train of thought. She took a deep breath and looked down at her notes.

"Tell me Joker," she said after composing herself, "how often do you fantasize like that?"

"How often do you?" he questioned back, "do you crave it? A life of excitement? Do you ever wish you could be something…more?" she chewed her lip as he spoke. There was a knock at the door then indicating the two-minute warning and Joker looked at the door in annoyance.

"Well our session is over for today," Harleen said standing up while grabbing the muzzle feeling a wave of disappointment.

"She wishes for a world of excitement," he grinned as she walked over to him, "oh but she hides her beauty with unfitting outfits and hairstyles." She was about to put the muzzle on but he leaned forward suddenly making her take a step back.

"Be yourself around me Harleeeen," he purred, "and I'll be myself around you." After securing the muzzle on him she watched the guards walk him out before going to her meeting with Johnson.

"I'll see you on Monday Harleen," Johnson said waving to her as he stepped into his car. She nodded and walked to her taking one last look at the asylum before driving home. When she arrived she looked though her closet in a daze pulling out all her dresses and suiting attire.

"Why do I have to dress down to be viewed as a doctor?" she asked herself feeling irritated.

"Fine," she said, "I'll be myself."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

On Monday Harleen examined her new dress in the full length mirror. Over the weekend she had done a massive shopping trip and invested in more form fitting outfits and dresses. Her hair was still in a tight bun and she kept her makeup the same; but being back in outfits that she loved made her a little happier.

 _'_ _You're trying to impress him.'_ Harleen jumped at the voice in her head and shook her head trying to clear it.

"No," she said to her reflection, "I wanted a change."

"Harleen," Harrison smiled as she walked into the office, "go on a shopping trip?" she smiled a little.

"Yes," she replied, "now that I'm out of school, I decided on a new wardrobe." He took a sip of his coffee before standing and grabbing his things.

"Well," he nodded, "have a good day." He left the office and she too grabbed her paperwork before walking to her first session; however, she couldn't stop her fluttering heart and nervousness for her last appointment.

"Good afternoon," Harleen smiled at the guards that stood outside like always. They both nodded at her and she swiped her card to unlock the door. She had just cracked the door open and was able to see Joker tilt his head toward the sound when Harrison walked up to her.

"Harleen," he smiled, "I'm glad I caught you before your last," he glanced in the room, "session"

"Is there something I can do for you Dr. Harrison?" she asked all too aware that Joker could hear their conversation since she held the door slightly open.

"Yes," he cleared his throat, "I was hoping you could join me for dinner tonight." He said and she raised an eyebrow while pushing up her fake glasses.

"For business," he quickly said when she hesitated, "there are some new patients coming in and we need to go over their files."

"And we can't do that here?" she asked and he gave a shrug.

"It's good to get out every once and a while," he said and she bit her lip. He was right, spending too much time here can drive a person mad.

"Alright." She nodded hearing chains rattle indicating that Joker was shifting in his seat. Something also told her this was Joker trying to get her attention focused on him.

"My session is starting now," she said moving into the room.

"Yes of course," he smiled, "I'll see you after work." With that he walked away and Harleen sighed as she closed the door. She felt his eyes burning into her back and when she turned around her stomach did a flip as his heated gaze stared her down. Taking a breath, she walked over to the table and set her folders down.

"Good afternoon Joker." She said releasing his muzzle. She chewed her cheek as he examined her with coldg eyes.

"Is there something troubling you today?" she asked noting that he was unusually quiet. He tilted his head and glared at her.

"Someone has a crushhhh on you Harleeeeen," he purred in in a slight mocking tone.

"I don't know what you mean," she said trying to calm her fluttering heart. How could his voice alone make her heart go into overdrive?

"Harleen," he smiled leaning forward, his restraints stopping him midway, "I was thinking about you over the weekend." She looked down trying to hide her blush that threatened her cheeks.

"Joker we need-"

"J," he said cutting her off and she blink.

"What?" she asked taken a little off guard.

"Call me J," he said and she bit her lip.

"Ok Mr. J," she continued, but was cut off again.

"Annnd I've decided to call you Harley; Harley Quinn. It suites you better." He said watching her intently and smiling when she shifted in here seat.

"This isn't a fantasy world Mr. J," Harleen said clearing her thoughts, "please focus on our session."

"Ohhh I am," he gave her a silver smile and she got goosebumps as his eyes slowly and deliberately roamed over her; "I see you have a new wardrobe; ah but you're still reserved. No, no I'm not impressed enough to talk." Harleen felt slightly insulted, but also a little…disappointed? Was she disappointed that he didn't view her the way other men did?

"Please Mr. J," she said, "I must insist that you take these sessions seriously; If I don't get anywhere Dr. Johnson will take me off your case and become your psychiatrist again and you will be muzzled during your sessions with him." He eyed the muzzle before meeting her gaze again.

"Oh Harley," his voice was that of hurt, "I don't like it at all. Being muzzled like some animal; I'm still a human you know, I still feel." Harleen felt her heart pain at his hurt tone.

"Well if you start showing improvement Mr. J," she said, "then I may be able to help with getting the muzzle removed permanently."

"How kind of you." He smiled and her heart skipped again.

"Now your childhood Mr. J," she said shaking off her fluttering heart, "did you have many friends?"

"Maybe," he replied, "maaaybe not; what about you Harley? Did your friends help you pick out your new wardrobe?" Harleen looked down at her notebook adjusting her glasses.

"I don't have many friends." She said, completely shocked that she just revealed something personal.

"Well Harley," he gave her his silver smile, "You have one now." Harleen blushed a little and scribbled in her notebook. What was she supposed to talk to him about again?

"You know," he continued his voice taking a serious tone and she felt herself melting at his smooth voice, "I bet you'd look exquisite with that hair out of the bun."

"That wouldn't be professional Mr. J," she said trying to clear her head and keep this session on track.

"Oh but we're friends now are we not Harley?" Harleen opened her mouth but no words came out. She jumped at the knock at the door; it always surprised her how quickly the hour session went with Joker; and she still hasn't gotten anywhere with him.

"Stay longer today Harley," he said after a moment of silence and she shifted in her seat.

"I can't," she replied and he frowned watching her stand and grab the muzzle.

"I don't like to share Harley," he said as she moved to place the muzzle on him, "keep that in mind tonight; oh but do enjoy yourself tonight, just remember that you only dress up for me." Her breath hitched as the guards walked him out, but he made sure to keep his eyes on her for as long as he could.

"I can dress up for whoever I want," Harleen told herself as she looked at her reflection. She was meeting Dr. Jack Harrison for a business dinner in an hour, but when she got home Joke's words kept echoing in her head.

 _'_ _But you only want to dress up for him Harley,"_ she shook her head to push that annoying voice off.

"Not true." She snapped and grabbed a short black evening dress. There were only three inch sleeves and it was low cut. She completed the dress with a simple silver necklace. She curled her hair quickly and pulled it up into a half up do. After reapplying her makeup and applying her red lipstick, she put her glasses back on and walked out while grabbing her purse.

"I almost didn't recognize you Harleen," Harrison said as they sat at a table at a nice restaurant.

"Well I rarely get the chance to dress up," she smiled at him and he chuckled. His laugh and his smile didn't make her heart flutter like… like _he_ did. She shook those thoughts off and reminded herself that Joker is just a manipulative man; she was going to show him that he had no influence over her.

 _'_ _Oh Harleen,'_ the voice came again, _'you don't truly believe that.'_

"I know we were supposed to discuss work," Harleen said ignoring the voice, "but I was in such a hurry to get here I must have left all my things back home."

"Well," he smiled, "I'm glad I'm not the only one, but why waste a good dinner?" Harleen smiled as she talked with him after ordering her food.

"It's nice to get out of the asylum and spend some time in the city," Jack said as he and Harleen walked back to their cars.

"Indeed." She replied and they stopped at her car.

"Well I'll see you at work tomorrow," Jack said, "and I'll remember to bring the files with me."

"I will too." Harleen smiled and they stood there for a minute.

"Perhaps we can do dinner tomorrow night," Harleen suddenly said to her great shock, "and I heard there is a must see movie that is out in theaters now." He smiled and nodded.

"Then how about I pick you up in the morning and we carpool to work." He said, "would that be fine for you?"

"Of course." She smiled and waved him off after giving him her address. When Harleen got home she fell onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. Was she actually going to get involved with Jack? Although there was nothing to complain about, Jack was clearly successful at his job. He's smart, good looking, and kind of funny.

 _'_ _But not funny like Joker.'_ That voice again. It kept taunting her and she refused to listen to it.

"Joker is a criminal and my patient," Harleen said silencing the voice, "he is nothing more than that to me."

 _'_ _Whatever you say Harley.'_ The voice taunted her with the name Joker gave her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next day Jack picked Harleen up and she made sure to pack an outfit for their evening. The two discussed places to eat that was near the theater and both agreed on a simple restaurant right next to the theater.

"Well I'll see you after work," Jack said as he left the office to go start his sessions. Harleen noticed he was more energetic than usual. She tapped her pen on her desk staring at the wall. She should be excited for the date too; after all she hasn't been in a relationship for a while because of her focus on her studies. Jack was the perfect man to be in a relationship with too.

"Dr. Quinzel." Harleen jumped at Johnson's voice and he looked at her with worry.

"Dr. Johnson," she smiled, "you startled me."

"Are you alright?" he asked probably thinking that Joker had gotten to her.

 _'_ _He's not entirely wrong.'_ The voice said in the back of Harleen's head and she ignored it.

"Yes," she replied, "I just got distracted on thinking about a personal problem."

"Well don't distract yourself from the time." He said gesturing to the clock and she jumped up realizing her first session was starting soon.

"Sorry sir," she said, "I'll see you at lunch." She hurried out of the office not missing him shaking his head in disapproval.

Right before her last session of the day, Harleen went and changed into her evening wear and fixed up her hair and makeup. She didn't remove her hair bun, but she did release some of her hair so it was still in a half bun and the rest hung down onto her shoulder. She looked herself over in the mirror before putting her white lab coat back on and walking to the private room that had two guards right outside the door. She suddenly got butterflies in her stomach when the thought of Joker seeing her like this came to mind. Harleen quickly shook off those thoughts and opened the door.

"Good afternoon Mr. J," she said removing his muzzle like always and taking a seat. She sat straight and kept a professional appearance as he looked her over. Suddenly he smiled and let out a purr like noise making her question if he's really human.

"You dressed up for me today Harley," he said his eyes dancing and she opened her notebook.

"Actually," she said writing the date on the new page in the book, "I have a date tonight." There was silence in response and she looked up only to see him glaring darkly at her. His green eyes held a danger that made her body shiver with fear.

"Harley," he growled, "I told you I don't share."

"Mr. J," she smiled, "you don't own me. Now we are down to fifty minutes, so let's start our session."

"Who is he?" Joker asked not removing his gaze from her.

"That's of no concern to you," she said, "we're here to talk about you."

"Me, me, me, me," he groaned, "no, no Harley I want to talk about you; who's the boy that captured your attention?"

"You don't need to know that Mr. J," she replied feeling antsy under his intense stare.

"Oh but I do," he replied before leaning forward, the chains rattling as he did; "I prefer to know who my competition is." Her heart fluttered. The Joker was interested in her?

 _'_ _No, no Harleen,'_ she thought, _'he's trying to manipulate you.'_

 _'_ _Let him Harleen.'_ The voice came again and she bit her lip.

"I-It's Harrison." She stuttered then realized too late that she spoke. Joker huffed and leaned back in his seat.

"What a dullllll man," he said finally moving his gaze away from her, "Oh Harley, Harley, Harley where's the adventure in that?" Harleen chewed the inside of her cheek watching him looked around the room. Her eyes landed on a tattoo that peaked out from under the straight jacket and she could make out the shape of a card.

"What other tattoos do you have Mr. J?" she asked in a desperate attempt to distract him from her date information. His eyes snapped back to hers, the calculating look back in them.

"Remove this thing and I'll show you." He said with a silver smile shaking his arms under the straight jacket. She bit her lower lip as a response. She wanted to know, damn her curiosity; but every bone in her body told her not to do what she was considering. Her eyes traveled to his legs which were wrapped in chains and the chains were securely locked to the concrete floor. It's not like he could move out of the seat, the straight jacket just kept his arms in place. While she was lost in thought he had looked away from her letting his eyes wonder around the dull room again.

"Don't hurt me," Harleen said shocked that she was actually considering this. His eyes snapped to hers and she noticed the slight surprise in them.

"Harleeey," he purred, "this could get you into trouble."

"No one will know," she said, "it's just us in here."

 _'_ _What are you doing Harleen?!'_ the rational part of her mind screamed, but she stupidly ignored it.

"Oh and you have soooo much trust in me?" he challenged, "that's so funny Harley, please leave the bad jokes to me." She smiled, gathering up her courage.

"Mr. J," she said putting on a sweet smile, "I thought we were friends; would you really hurt your friend?" his high pitched laugh echoed in the room and she just barley hid her shiver.

"No Harley," he said, "I don't hurt people I like…well…at least I don't kill them." She bit her lip

"And you agree to tell me about your tattoos." She said and he smiled.

"Anything for you Harrrleeey." She stood up and slowly walked over to him feeling anxious under his intense stare. She jumped a little as he leaned forward in his seat to give her access to the buckles. Her rational mind screamed at her to stop as she slowly undid each buckle. She held her breath as she unbuckled the last part of the jacket and pulled it off. She quickly moved away as he stretched his arms above his head with a wide, silver grin.

 _'_ _Oh Harleen what have you done?'_ she thought watching him stretch, but she couldn't keep her eyes from wondering down and observing his lean, yet toned arms and body. Most of his white skin was covered in tattooed ink.

"Afraid I might pounce Harley?" he smiled looking over at her, still unable to get up from the chair. But even still chained down, the removal of his straight jacked made him look so overpowering. Harleen stood a few feet away eyeing him with cautious eyes.

"You can't see my tattoos from over there Harley," he said with bright, wild eyes. He held a hand out to her resting his other arm on the table, looking completely at ease; "well come here and let me show you." Despite having every bone in her body telling her to not go near him she found here courage to move closer, but her hand touched the edge of the panic button.

"I won't hurt you Harleeey," he purred, "trusssst your friend." Reluctantly releasing the panic button, she reached her hand to his. The second her hand was in his, she didn't even have time to react when he yanked her into his lap and covered her mouth to cut off her yelp of panic. He also managed to keep her arms secure at her side to keep her from pressing the panic button.

"Shhhh," he whispered in her ear as she struggled; "Harley the only way to admire a work of art if from up close." She stopped her struggling against his strong hold and her blue eyes met his wild green ones.

"Are you done?" he purred and she nodded. He released his hand from her mouth, but not his hold on her body. Her back was being held against his chest and she took a minute to calm her erratic breath, but her heart continued to flutter as his cold fingers of his free hand stroked the base of her neck.

"M-Mister J," she stuttered, "I can't see anything from this position."

"No you can't," he growled in her ear and she gasped as he lifted her and made her straddle his lap. She was beyond thankful that she decided to put on an A-line dress and not a tight fitted one for her date.

"Better?" he smiled leaning forward and she leaned away on instinct, her back pressing into the metal table.

"Now, Now," he said clearly enjoying seeing her in such a state, "we only have twenty minutes left according to your watch; didn't you want to talk?" Harleen took a few deep breaths before looking at his chest.

"What do the cards mean?" she asked trying to distract her mind from his hands that were firmly placed on her waist, holding her in place on his lap.

"You're the psychiatrist Harley," he smiled wrapping his arms around her waist, "you tell me." Her heart and nerves went into overdrive, but she was afraid that it was out of excitement and not fear of being in his hold.

"O-Ok," she said and hesitantly touched the tattoo of the cards; he tilted his head to give her hand better access. She watched for a moment as he closed his eyes and his facial features become that of control.

"The playing cards," she said in a hushed tone, "because you like to play games?" it came out as a question. He gave a smile, parts of his silver teeth peaking out. She moved her hands over the "haha" tattoos, those being very self-explanatory along with the large tattoo across his stomach of his name. Her eyes and hand traveled over the dead robin tattoo on his upper arm.

"You killed Robin." She whispered, biting her lip as she traced the design of the tattoo. She remembered that day a year ago; Robin's death was all over the news. She could feel his eyes on her; examining her every movement. She looked up at him and inhaled as her blue eyes met his heat filled green eyes.

"You can let me up now Mr. J" she whispered, desperately trying to convince herself that she wanted to be let go.

"Perrrrrhaps," he purred leaning into her again, "I will get a tattoo of you Harrrlllleeey." Her cheeks heated up and she tried to squirm out of his hold while he gave a growl at her movements.

"Mr. J," she said in nervousness, "our session will be ending soon, please let me up."

"And let you go on your date with boring Harrison," he smiled slowly moving his hands up her arms.

"Joker," she tried to say, but he cut her off.

"I'll let you go," he said pulling her closer to him so their faces were only inches away, "but not before I give you a taste of…adventure." He growled out the last word and before she could react his lips were on hers. She gasped at the sudden movement, but couldn't bring herself to pull away. In fact, to the horror of her rational side, she snaked her arms around his neck as he held her waist once again. She responded to the kiss that held so much power behind it and found herself wanting more; however, before she could do anything else, the two-minute knock came at the door. He pulled away and she quickly got off his lap, gasping for breath her eyes widening as the reality of what she had just done set in on her.

"The jacket Harley," he said with a smirk and amusement in his eyes. She blinked then quickly grabbed the forgotten straight jacket and fastened it on him in record time. She grabbed the muzzle, but before she could put it on him he spoke one last time.

"Harley don't forget the taste of adventure," he smiled leaning closer to her, "annnnd remember dear…I don't share." The guards entered right as she finished strapping on the muzzle. He kept his eyes on her as the guards unchained him and lifted him up. Her stomach did a flip and her heart skipped several beats as he stared at her; his eyes filled with heat and hunger…hunger for her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Harleen's date with Jack Harrison went by in a daze. She managed to quickly compose herself and was able to easily convince Dr. Johnson that there were no developments on her sessions with the Joker. Johnson seem to be very impressed and proud that Harleen appeared to be unaffected by the Joker; Harleen knew that appearances can be very deceiving.

At the end of the night, Harrison dropped Harleen back at her home and ended the night with a kiss. His kiss was gentle and kind, the exact kiss any girl would want on a first date. But as she watched him leave she couldn't help but think that the kiss was…

"Boring." Harleen muttered staring at her apartment ceiling as she laid on her bed.

 _"_ _Boring is good Harleen,'_ her rational mind said, _'it's gentle and safe.'_ The last word echoed in her mind.

 _'_ _But the possible danger,'_ that voice came again making her breath hitch, _'is what makes it all the more…exciting.'_ Harleen shook her head to clear away her thoughts and the voices. She had to get rest tonight because new patients were arriving at Arkham tomorrow and she will be even busier. With those last thoughts she changed into her pajamas and fell asleep, but not before Joker's erotic kiss plagued her mind.

"It's just the usual criminals," Johnson said handing out files to the staff, "a couple of them do have random violent streaks, so be aware of that." The staff nodded and soon dispersed, Harrison and Harleen followed Johnson to the holding areas where the new prisoners were being sent to.

"Patient loose!" a guard yelled and the three doctors turned just in time to see a man running towards them with a couple guards right behind. Before anyone could react, the man had Harleen in a choke hold making her gasp for needed air while he held her throat.

"Stay back or I'll kill her!" he shouted pulling her back with him while Harleen tried to pry his hand away from her throat. Just as they reached the door, the man pushed Harleen into a nearby shelf that held pans and other medical equipment. Harleen gasped as the guards and Johnson ran after the escapee while Harrison rushed to her aid.

"Harleen," he said kneeling next to her, "are you alright?" she nodded breathing heavily from both relief and the need for air. She tried to stand up, but Harrison stopped her.

"Don't move," he said sternly, "your bleeding wait for the medic to get here." It was then she noticed the sting on her forehead and touched it only to find a little blood pooling from a cut. When the medic arrived, Harrison helped Harleen stand as they took her to the clinic in the asylum.

"It looks like you've had quite the adventure this morning Dr. Quinzel." The clinical doctor said, an older man who was trying to lighten the mood clearly sensing her slightly shocked state.

 _'_ _Adventure.'_ That word echoed in her mind and she shook it off quickly.

"Yes," she smiled, "not the best way to start off the work day, but I guess it's a risk that comes with the job." The old man gave a small, dry chuckle.

"Yes it does," he replied, "especially here." He finished wrapping up her sprained wrist and applied an ice pack to it. The first thing he did when she arrived was conduct a concussion test and thankfully she was concussion free. However, she did have a good cut on the top of her forehead, and a few on her arms and legs from glass that shattered around her in her crash. Naturally, she would be pushed into the shelf that had glass beakers and all the medical equipment that can hurt you. The doctor applied the last Band-Aid to her forehead after cleaning her wound before giving her permission to leave.

"You can go home today Harleen," Johnson said as she walked into the office, "Harrison can take you." She smiled and shook her head.

"I'm fine sir really," she assured, "just a little fright; I can't let these things affect me or my work." Johnson eyed her probably looking for sighs of shock or distress after her encounter.

"Alright," he said reluctantly, "but if you start feeling unwell please let me or Harrison know." Harleen nodded and let out a breath as he left the room.

"You're very different from the other female psychiatrists here Harleen," Harrison said shaking his head in amazement, "most of them would take advantage of what happened and skipped out on work. I like your strength, I knew you were something special." She blushed at his statement and before he left, he kissed her on the cheek saying he would check up on her at lunch.

During her morning sessions, her patients expressed their concerns for her at seeing her injured state; but she simply smiled and told them she was fine. By the time her lunch break came, she was quite sick of people being sympathetic and asking her if she was doing alright. She had to continually remind herself that they meant well.

"Here's an ice pack Harleen," Harrison said placing the small pack on her sprained wrist making her smile. Her wrist had just started to bother her when he entered the room.

"Thanks Jack," she said and he nodded.

"I have to go now," he waved, "new inmates mean no break for Johnson and I."

"Well have a nice afternoon." She smiled waving back. He really is the perfect man that most woman dream of having and he showed interest in her. She tried to be flattered and happy, but every time he kissed her she couldn't bring her heart to flutter like it should. She shook her head and placed the ice pack on the cut on her forehead. Maybe she should go home, she wasn't sure she could handle a session with Joker today. She quickly shook those thoughts away, she has a job to do and she can't abandon that because of personal feelings.

"Dr. Quinzel," one of the guards stationed outside the room today was one that was chasing the man this morning, "I am so sorry for what happened." She gave him a smile and swiped her keycard.

"Please don't worry about it," she said, "accidents happen." He nodded as she walked into the room and shut the door. Her heart instantly fluttered just looking at Joker from behind. He was swaying in his set with the look of impatience, but he seemed to pay no mind to her entrance. Taking a breath, she went about her standard routine by setting down her files and notebook before removing the muzzle.

"Sooo Harrrllleeey," he said as soon as the muzzle was off, but he hadn't opened his eyes; "how was your date?"

"I don't think that's any of your concern Mr. J." she said taking a seat and wincing at the small headache she had thanks to her injury. Joker had still not opened his eyes as he leaned back in the seat.

"Shouldn't a friend be concerned?" he smiled, "as your friend Harley, don't I have the right to know if he's…taking care of you?" he opened his eyes then and as soon as he looked at her, a deep uncharacteristic frown formed on his lips as his eyes darkened a shade making her stomach flip.

"My, you look horrible," he noted and she blinked. It's not like she was expecting him to express concern like her other, more stable patients did; but did he really have to point out how she looked right now? But even when she tried to be insulted at this, she was happy that he didn't feel sympathy and nag her like others did.

"Thank you J," she sighed putting irritation in her voice, "every woman loves hearing that."

"You must tell me about your adventure that caused this," he said and her heart skipped at the word 'adventure' which he made sure to purr out.

"Just an incident with a new patient this morning," she said waving it off and he narrowed his eyes.

"Are you angry about something Mr. J?" she asked and he leaned forward slowly.

"I find I don't like that someone other than me hurt you," he said and she was shocked at his honest response, "please, Harley, save that fun for me." Her heart sped up, but was it out of fear or excitement? She bit her lip; she had to get off this topic, she didn't like how he was affecting her.

"We went to the movies last night," she quickly blurted out then mentally slapped herself. Joker was a homicidal psychopath why on earth would he want to listen to her talk about her date; and once more these sessions were supposed to be about him. She suddenly felt sad, she missed having friends she could talk to.

"Oh," Joker said leaning back in his seat and she was shocked that he actually showed interest, "I hope it was a good movie." Harleen gave a relieved smile that the conversation had moved off her being injured.

"Mediocre," she confessed, "do you have a favorite movie Mr. J?" Joker smiled and her heart skipped again.

"Oh Harley," he said, "I am the best movie you will ever see."

"Of course you are." She muttered upset that she couldn't even get a favorite movie out of him.

"Was his kiss everything you were hoping for?" he asked leaning forward again.

"You assume a lot Mr. J," she said feeling anxious again, "just because we went on a date doesn't mean we kissed."

"Boring then." He stated with a triumphant smile as he leaned back again while Harleen blinked at him; how had he know? Could he read her mind or something?

"We need to focus on our session now Mr. J," she said trying to hide her shocked tone.

"Oh but I'm having so much fun learning about you," he replied and she shifted in her seat. She looked down and scribbled in her notebook desperately trying to keep this session professional.

"Oh Harley perhaps you can do me a favor?" he suddenly asked and she looked up.

"Um sure," she said uncertainly and he smiled.

"You see being bound up like this makes my muscles hurt," he complained, "I could really use a good massage right now."

"That's not my job J." she said trying to listen to her rational mind.

"Please," he begged his eyes softening and her heart melted at the sight, "I won't tell." Harleen chewed on her lip for a second before sighing.

"Well I guess," she said, "but I want you to talk to me J; I can't keep leaving these sessions empty handed."

"Alllllright," he replied watching her stand up. She collected her nerves as she walked to stand behind him and unfastened the first few buckles of his straight jacket so she could massage his neck and shoulder muscles. She shivered a little as he leaned back against her hands, his eyes closing and he let out a small groan which made her melt.

"Oh Harley," he said with a smile, "I knew I could count on you." Her breath hitched at his words. No one had ever said anything like that to her, ever. After a minute she cleared her throat.

"Mr. J," she said moving her hands over his skin loving the smoothness of it, "you promised."

"Hmmm," he hummed keeping his eyes closed, "you know Harley I don't remember much these days, let alone remember my childhood. Oh perhaps it's from all those punches the bat used on me; you know I do believe he views me as his personal punching bag." She felt a pain go through her heart at his distressed tone as she continued her massage.

"That doesn't seem fair." She muttered and he sighed.

"Oh but I suppose I deserve it," he said and she examined him.

 _'_ _Does he?'_ she found herself thinking.

"Have you ever been to a night club Harley?" he suddenly asked his eyes opening to meet hers.

"Not for a while," she said and his grin grew.

"Oh I can see you being a star attraction at my night club." He said and she felt her cheeks heat up.

"You own a night club Mr. J?" she asked trying to make her cheeks go back to normal.

"It's only known to those in the underworld," he replied closing his eyes again, "I should be getting back to it soon; who knows what those foolish mobsters have done to it."

"I don't think you're going anywhere any time soon." Harleen said and he gave a smile, but didn't say anything.

"So what goes on in your club Joker?" she continued after a minute.

"Anything I want," he smiled, "oh but those dumb mobsters do love their gambling and card playing."

"I bet they do." Harleen said and he looked back at her.

"Do you play?" he asked and she became confused.

"What?" she asked.

"Cards," he smiled, "ever gambled Harley?"

"No," she looked down her gaze locking onto his card tattoo, "I'm not into that."

"Oh my dear," he turned as much as he could and she stepped away, "you really need to have some fun." Harleen looked down and buckled up the straight jacket before walking back to her seat.

"You know how to work wonders Harley," he said watching her take her seat; she blushed and tucked a strand of hair that got loose behind her ear. She winced a little as her finger brushed the cut on her head.

"Does it hurt Harley?" Joker asked seriously and she looked up at him. He was eyeing each wound she had before looking back at her. Before she could answer the usual knock came at the door. Her shoulders slumped before standing up and grabbing the muzzle. When she stopped by his chair he spoke again.

"Lean down here Harley," he said in a serious tone making her heart flutter. She locked eyes with him and felt herself melt in that green warmth. Without thinking she bent down and before she could blink, she felt his warm lips touch the cut on her forehead. She felt disappointed as he pulled away then leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"See Harley," he purred, "I can take away pain too." She felt her heart skip a beat as she fastened his muzzle. She watched the guards take him away as her mind spun.

"Harleen," Harrison ran up to her as she walked to her car, "I'm glad I caught you. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," she smiled opening her car door, "but I think I'll go home and rest now."

"Just give me a call if you need anything." He said closing her car door for her. She smiled at him before driving off. That night her dreams were plagued with fantasies of Joker and she didn't bother trying to stop it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was nearing the end of her one month that Johnson had given her with Joker. Harleen was trying to find ways to stay on his case, but because he's never said anything to her; Johnson has decided to make her move on. She continued to go on dates with Harrison, but only to make it look like she was interested in him and not her green haired patient.

Her past sessions with Joker went the same as the others, but she would occasionally massage him like she did before and listened to him tell his made up stories. She lived for her sessions with him now, not just because he made her laugh; but also because he listened to her. When she became frustrated with Johnson's stubbornness and when she wanted to talk about her uneventful dates with Harrison, he listened.

Harleen grabbed her bag before walking to her last session with Joker. She had tried to convince him to give her just a little insight of what he was thinking, telling him that Johnson would become his psychiatrist again if she couldn't get anywhere. Joker simply smiled and changed the topic. When she got into the room, she removed his muzzle and sat down.

"Why so sad Harley?" Joker asked as she pulled out her notebook.

"I'm not," she replied tying to sound convincing.

"You look so tense," he said, "would you like a massage? I still owe you one." Harleen looked up at him, her heart fluttering as he looked her over.

"Today is our last session Mr. J," she said with a sigh, "please just take it seriously."

"I do Harley," he replied, "I take you very seriously and I trust you Harley; which is why I'm hoping you can help me with something." Her breath hitched; he trusts her?

"O-Of course." She stuttered as he smiled at her. He leaned back in his seat and shook his head.

"Oh let me give you a massage first Harley," he said, "all that tension isn't good for you." She chewed her lip before standing up and removing his straight jacket. She stood frozen as he stretched his arms like he did that first time, his feet still remained chained to the floor.

"Oh come here Harley," he purred stretching his arms out to her. She didn't even realize that she had walked towards him until she ended up sitting in his lap, straddling him. She shivered as his hands moved up her arms which were covered by the long sleeves of her lab coat. His hands stopped on her shoulders and she leaned into him a little.

"Take off that button Harley," he growled a little. Her eyes opened wide and she absently touched the panic button that was around her neck. When she hesitated, Joker gave a little growl as his hands tightened a little on her shoulders.

"I trust you Harley," he said lowly, "so return that trust." The last of her rational thoughts melted away at his intense, heated gaze and she reached up and unhooked the panic button from around her neck, then slid it across the table. Joker gave a wide, silver grin before pulling her closer to him.

"That's my girl." He purred making her shudder. Her heart fluttered in excitement as he pulled her closer, their lips almost touching.

"Now," he continued moving his lips across her jaw, "I need you to do something for me."

"A-Anything," she gasped as he trailed his tong from her jaw to her ear; one of his arms snaked around her waist and pulled her even closer while holding her in place. His other hand moved up her neck and to her hair bun. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he gave a smile as he slowly kissed down her neck making her breathing become heavy. She gasped when he dug his fingers into her hair bun and broke the hair tie making her wavy hair fall over her shoulders.

"Perrrfect," her purred before placing a forceful kiss on her lips. She kissed back digging her fingers in his hair allowing him to overpower her as his tong delved into her mouth. She shivered again as his hand traveled through her hair and down her back. She moved away in slight confusion when she felt his hand go into her lab coat pocket.

"Mr. J" she gasped, "Wa-" she tried to ask but he cut her off by yanking her lips back to his with a growl.

"Hush now," he said moving his lips away and running his tong behind her ear. "I need to borrow this." He said running her key card up her arm and across her neck. A shiver of fear ran down her spine, the card going across her throat reminded her of a knife running across her skin and she was all too aware that he loved his knives. She looked into his green eyes which were sparkling with excitement and danger; but she also thought she saw lust deep in his eyes.

"Ok," she whispered, "w-was that your favor?"

"Part of it," he replied huskily, "I also need you to take something to an acquaintance of mine." She inhaled sharply when he moved forward pressing her back painfully into the metal table. She heard him grab her notebook and write something down while he continued to keep an arm around her. When he was done he folded the paper and stuck it in her coat pocket giving her a wicked grin.

"Now don't read it Harley," he warned, "Promise?" she gave a nod, her heart hammering in her chest.

"Just leave that note in your mail box understand?"

"Y-Yes," she gasped while his hand moved out of her pocket and he grabbed her waist firmly in his hands.

"If you do what you're told," he whispered, "then I'll take you with me."

"Where?" she dared to ask then gave a quiet moan when he bucked his hips up into her.

"On an adventure." He growled.

Harleen was able to make it home without an encounter from either Johnson or Harrison thanks to a meeting they were in. She was thankful for this too because there was no way she would be able to lie to Johnson after that very intimate session with Joker. She told herself not to think about what Joker was going to do with her keycard and she didn't look at the note he left in her pocket. She placed it in her mail box then went straight to bed; however, she didn't sleep. Her mind was swirling with images of Joker and his promise of an adventure.

 _'_ _Oh Harleen,'_ that voice came again, _'you're so screwed.'_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Harleen was on edge when she entered Arkham the next morning all too aware that Joker was up to something. She was so out of it this morning that she didn't bother to dress up; instead she opted for jeans and a blue top. Thankfully, Harrison had picked her up today so she didn't have to try to explain to the gate guards where her key card was.

"Are you alright Harleen?" Harrison asked making her jump while she sat at her desk.

"Yes," she smiled watching him lean against her desk.

"Are you sure," he asked worried, "you look pale."

"I just didn't get much sleep last night," she said putting on a fake smile, "I guess I'm just a little upset at having to give up a patient."

"Joker is beyond helping," he said, "don't let it get to you. Besides, your other patients are doing remarkably well."

"Yes," she said with a fake smile, "thank you." He leaned down to kiss her forehead and she reluctantly let him. She walked next to him down the hall listening to him talk about lord knows what. Harleen wasn't listening, she had another man on her mind. Harleen jumped when alarms when off and building started going on lockdown.

"What the hell," Harrison said panicked running towards the holding area, Harleen followed her mind and heart going into over drive.

"Evacuate the staff," Johnson was yelling when the two reached the holding area.

"Johnson what's going on?" Harrison shouted over the commotion and Harleen stood next to him.

"Joker's men," Johnson said directing people towards the exit, "they're in the asylum and already killed ten guards, so get out now!" Harleen's heart skipped several beats at the next words that were shouted by the guards.

"Joker is free!" it was then that gunfire started to echo through the halls and chaos broke out.

"Get out now!" Johnson yelled pushing Harrison and Harleen towards the exit.

"Come on Harleen." Harrison said pulling her down the long hall. Their exit path was suddenly blocked by men with guns and Harrison pulled Harleen down another hall. They reached the clinic and Harrison pulled her inside and they knelt to the ground catching their breaths. Harrison told Harleen that everything will be alright; Harleen's mind was focused on seeing Joker. Suddenly a man grabbed Harleen from behind and she started struggling, but stopped when he held a gun to her while another man grabbed Harrison. Harleen got goosebumps when a familiar high pitched laugh echoed from behind her and her captor.

"Well what do we have here?" Harleen was suddenly yanked out of her captor's hold and pulled to Joker. Her back was pressed against his chest as he held her to him with one arm wrapped around her waist, pinning her arms to her side. Fear swept through her as he slowly moved his gun up her body and he let it rest right on her neck.

"L-Let her go," Harrison said, but it was clear he was terrified.

"Ohhh," Joker's voice echoed in the room, "the boy is sooo desperate to save his girl." Harleen's breath hitched as the arm tightened painfully around her waist.

"But Haaarrrison," Joker continued, "Harley belongs to me; oh but don't worry I'll take care of her." Joker moved the gun away from Harleen and she jumped in his hold when a gun shot rang out and Harrison fell to the floor.

"Go get the car." Joker growled and the men left him and Harleen alone in the now abandoned clinic office.

"Harley you're shaking," Joker teased loosing his hold so he could move to be in front of her; "are you cold?" his crazed smile made her heart go into overdrive. She couldn't figure out if she was scared or not. He tapped her cheek a couple times with his gun before putting back in his harness and it was then she noticed his long purple jacket, but no shirt on underneath and he was still wearing his 'Arkham' sweat pants.

His now free hand painfully yanked her hair tie out making her hair fall down before tangling his fingers in her hair while he pulled her closer with his free arm. Harleen melted when his lips lightly traveled from her jaw to her ear.

"You did very good Harley," he purred in her ear. "so I'll take you with me." Harleen gasped when she felt a needle enter her arm and before she could even think about what happed, the world around her went black as she collapsed in his arms hearing him chuckle the whole time.

When Harleen woke up she was in a different building and it was night time. The building she was in was run down and the smell of chemicals surrounded her. She looked around and noticed all the stairs were rusted and most of the walls and windows were knocked out.

"She's finally awake," she heard his all too familiar voice say. Harleen turned to the voice to see Joke sitting in an old broken down office like chair smiling. Harleen noticed that he had changed clothing, looking like a flashier, polished man. He wore black pants, a burgundy shirt, silver tie, and silver jacked with black lining. His hair was slicked back and he had applied the dark red lipstick that he was known for wearing. She felt like prey trapped by the predator as he stared at her with his wicked smile and predatory eyes while casually spinning a knife in one hand.

"Mr. J?" she said trying to clear her dry throat, "where are we?" he smiled wider as he slowly stood up and walked over to her with slow deliberate steps.

"The start of your adventure Harley," he said watching her stand up while he circled around her. It was then Harleen remembered what happened back in Arkham; he had killed Harrison, but she couldn't find it in her to be upset.

"You killed Harrison." She muttered as he stopped and stepped closer to her.

"I told you Harley," he smiled, "I don't share. But now Harley isn't the time; now I'm giving you a choice." He walked to the edge of the collapsed floor and motioned for her to follow. She did, slowly, and looked over the edge to see she was at least three stories up in the building and below her were several large containers of yellow liquid, which she assumed were the chemicals she smelled.

"Where are we?" she asked looking at him and noticing that he was staring at her, analyzing her.

"My birth place," he smiled watching as she looked back down at the chemicals. He held a knife in one hand and stroked up her arm with his free hand while moving to be behind her, forcing her to be a little closer to the edge. She turned slowly, tensing when he carefully moved the edge of the knife over her neck.

"Are you going to kill me Mr. J?" she asked as he put a little more pressure on her neck with the knife.

"That's up to you." He replied wrapping his free arm around her waist to keep her from falling.

"Now," he said, "I can kill you here which I'd personally prefer not to do, or you can jump and live only for me. But choose carefully because surrender become power my dear Harley Quinn." Harleen looked back at the chemicals her breath hitching as his lips trailed her jaw and up to her ear.

"Time to choose." He purred releasing his arm around her waist.

"Then I choose." She replied deciding what she wanted to do. Joker smiled brightly watching her spread her arms out and falling into the chemicals. Joker watched from above waiting. It took him ten seconds to surface so he counted in his head waiting for her to emerge. When she didn't at the count of fifteen he growled in annoyance while removing his jacket and jumping in after her. The dye from their shirts stained here bleached hair when he pulled her out and he let out a crazed laugh when she opened her eyes. She jumped for him and now she was his. His greatest creation and newest toy; Harley Quinn.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Harley woke up a few hours later in a large bed. She could faintly hear the sound of music, possible from a building next to wherever she is. She stood up her head spinning, realizing she was dressed in new cloths; actually a red silk night gown. She walked across the soft carpet and opened a door that led to a luxurious bathroom. When she looked into the mirror her breath hitched. The woman staring back at her was her; but she was ghostly pale and her hair had been bleached to almost white. The bottom of her hair, half was dyed blue and the other half pink. She gave a bright smile spinning around admiring herself; never before had she felt so free and had actually admired her beauty.

After she did a full spin, she looked back at her reflection and her heart skipped when she saw Joker in the mirror. She turned to face him as he leaned against the bathroom door frame; his hungry, crazed filled eyes looking her over. He was wearing black pants and another burgundy button up shit; which he had unbuttoned far enough to reveal his top tattoos, a gun harness rested over the shirt. She wondered what he was thinking as he stared intently at her with his hands behind his back; an unusual serious look on his face. Harley gave a white teeth smile as she held her arms out and spun around for him.

"Watcha think Mr. J?" she asked in slightly high pithed voice, similar to his. His eyes darkened a shade before he gave a bright smile.

"Exquisite." He purred walking up to her, he moved his hands from behind his back to reveal a bottle of Champagne in one hand and two glasses in the other.

"I believe this calls for a celebration." He said setting the bottle and glasses on the counter before harshly yanking her to him. She gave a gasp then giggled widely as she crashed into him and he growled.

"My girl." He purred before kissing her forcefully. She moaned as he hungrily kissed down her neck and she dug her fingers into his hair. Harley gasped when he painfully shoved her against the counter and she knew there would be a bruise on her hip; but she was finding it really hard to care right now. Harley was in a lust filled daze as Joker picked her up and returned to the bedroom. She gave a surprised squeak when he threw her onto the bed then walked back to the bathroom. She watched him as he returned with the Champagne and glasses. She quietly watched as he opened the bottle and poured the liquid in both glasses.

"Here's to," he said handing her a glass and she took it while sitting up, "a new adventure." He clicked his glass with hers before emptying his glass and she followed. Harley was getting impatient though. She wanted him and he knew it, but he was delaying just to torture her. She set her glass down on the side table, feeling his eyes on her, then laid flat on the bed stretching her arms above her head. She gave him an innocent smile as he stared down at her.

"Sooo," she said sweetly, "what's on your mind Mr. J?" she asked as she moved her fingers through her hair. He growled and straddled her his hands painfully grabbing her wrists as he held them to the pillow underneath her.

"Are you trying to seduce me Harleeeey?" he purred moving his face closer to hers. She bit her lip while giving a crazed smile. Joker growled before leaning down and over powering her in a kiss. She moaned against his mouth as he stretched his body over hers. He moved his hands down her arms, his finger nails leaving red marks down her arms. She yelped when his lips moved down her neck and he bit hard into the hallow of her neck; her fingers dug into his shoulders and he groaned in pleasure at the pain.

"Oh Harley," he gave a high pitched laugh, "we are going to have so much fun."

Harley lay on her stomach a few hours later she let out a shaky breath of pain as Joker lay on top of her, his lips traveled over her back along scratch marks he had made. He also put small pressure on bruises that were starting to form on her. His back also stung from where she dragged her fingernails; Joker gave a smile against her skin just thinking about it.

"Harley," he purred in her ear as she drifted in and out of sleep, "You belong only to me right?" Harley gave a small smile as she drifted to sleep while the sun started to come up over Gotham

"Only you Mr. J." she replied before falling into a deep sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

When Harley woke up her body ached and her stomach growled from going twenty-four hours without food. She actually couldn't even remember what she ate last; the last thing she put on her stomach was the Champagne she drank with Mr. J. She looked out the widow and based on the sun's position, she could tell it was late afternoon.

She winced as she sat up slowly and looked over to the spot next to her. Her heart skipped a beat when her eyes landed on Joker who was sleeping on his stomach his arms under the pillow his head rested on; but she could still see a gun poking out from under the pillow, probably being held by him.

Harley also gave a bright smile when her eyes landed on the red scratch marks going across his back, reminding her of what took place the night before. Her stomach gave a growl then and she decided to go on a hunt for food. Being careful to not wake him, she slipped out of bed and grabbed her bra and underwear, putting them on. However, her only piece of clothing (the red silk night gown) was torn by J last night. She pouted at this before grabbing his burgundy shirt and slipping it on. The shirt covered to about her mid thighs and she buttoned the shirt up, but still left it open enough to where her bra was showing. Looking at Joker one last time, she walked out the door that she knew didn't lead to the bathroom.

Her eyes wandered around the new room. There were large windows that overlooked the city and she could tell instantly that she was in some penthouse in a fairly large building along the edge of Gotham. The kitchen was luxurious just like the bathroom and bedroom. She walked around the island counter in the kitchen and looked into what should've been a living room. There were steps from the kitchen and the main entrance that went down into an area filled with sand. There was a circle of knives, guns, joker playing cards, laptops, wine and Champagne bottles all set up perfectly surrounding an open circle in the center. There was also a white piano in the corner.

Harley wanted to look at everything in the circle, but something told her it had taken hours for him to set up and that was Joker's area; so, for once, she listened to her rational mind and walked back into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator half expecting it to be empty, only to be surprised that it was full of food. Harley gave a relieved breath as her stomach growled and she smiled brightly deciding she would cook; however, she frowned realizing she had no idea what Joker liked to eat. Her eyes landed on a new pack of sirloin steaks and that's what she decided to cook.

What many people didn't know was that Harley worked as a cook during the first years of college, so she knew what she was doing in the kitchen. In addition to the steak, she prepped some green beans and baked potatoes. She was even more shocked when she found a cabinet of seasoning, herbs, and spices which she used to flavor the food. Harley was in the middle of cooking the steaks when a voice made her jump.

"What are you doing?" Joker asked, his voice husky from just waking up, she looked up to see him glaring at her. He was only wearing purple sweatpants and she could see his boxers poking out from under his pants. She chewed the inside of her cheek as he stood in the bedroom doorway, glaring at her. Maybe she should've waited for him to wake up before going through things.

"I thought I'd cook dinner for ya Mr. J," she said smiling brightly through her nervousness, "I'm sure that asylum food wasn't good at all." She looked down at the pan with the steaks in it flipping them both and waiting for him to yell at her. She jumped a little when his strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind and his lips were at his ear.

"Harrrrleeeey," he purred making her melt in his hold, "you never told me you can cook." She smiled brightly, relieved he wasn't mad at her.

"Well," she replied, "I'm just full of surprises Mr. J." He growled in her ear and she shivered as his lips traveled down her neck. Harley winced a little when his lips lingered on the spot where he bit her last night. One of his hands moved to the buttons of his shirt she was wearing and he slowly released each button.

"M-Mr. J," Harley stuttered as he fully unbuttoned the shirt and his hand moved up her stomach, "I-I can't cook like this."

"You will though," he purred, a wicked smile on his lips as he moved his tong up her neck. Harley desperately tried to focus on cooking while his hands moved over her body and his lips devoured her neck. Harley let out a relieved breath as she finished cooking without burning anything. Joker continued to hold her from behind while resting his chin on her shoulder as she cut up the steaks and served the food on the two plates.

"Dinner time." She smiled turning her head to look at him and his lips brushed hers.

"Smells good baby." He responded before moving away from her. She sat across from him at the small table that was placed by the large window. Although she could see outside clearly; Harley could tell that the windows of this building were tinted enough so people on the outside couldn't see inside the building. She also noticed how thick the glass was making her guess that it was bullet proof. She had finished her food and she let her eyes wonder around the penthouse again landing on the sand filled area with all the weapons and trinkets. It was then she felt eyes on her and she looked over to see Joker staring intently at her with the cold eyes she'd become so accustomed to.

"Do you like it Harley?" he asked in a smooth voice that made her melt. She watched him stand and walk over to her. Her heart started to flutter as he straddled her in her seat and sat on her lap. She gasped a little at his weight while his arms lazily rested on either side of her head on the back of the chair.

"Very luxurious Mr. J." she responded with a beautiful smile that would make most men drool over her and Joker knew it. This woman belonged to him and he was already forming plans on how to show her off on a stage where they can all look, but never be able to touch; unless they wanted a bullet put in-between their eyes.

"I meant my toy area Harley," he purred and she looked back to the sand area before a bright smile formed on her lips.

"Perfectly put together Mr. J." she said truthfully and he gave a high pitched laugh.

"Oh Harley," he said leaning closer to her and brushing his lips against hers, "you're going to become my perfect little monster." Her heart fluttered in excitement as he kissed her. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he bucked his hips into her crotch making the chair shake a little. Just as the kiss became heated, there was a knock at the door annoying both of them. Harley glared at the door and Joke gave an internal smirk at her murderous look. Yes, she will become his little monster.

"What?" Joker growled pushing those prideful thoughts away for the moment as the front door opened already telling him that his right hand man was at the door since he was the only one with a key.

"Frost," Joker growled not moving up from Harley's lap, "I'm busy." Harley noticed that the man was well built. He had brown hair and a nicely shaved beard dressed in a simple black suite. She also noted that he was unfazed by Joker's hostility making her wonder how long he's worked for Joker. Frost didn't even give Harley a glance clearly understanding Joker's possessiveness of her.

"Club's opening soon sir," he said calmly, "should I keep the mob bosses from entering?" Joker rolled his head back letting out an annoyed growl.

"No," he finally said a wicked smile forming on his mouth, "you know I like to make an entrance." Harley's cheeks started to heat up since her current position with Joker hasn't changed even when someone was in the room. Frost nodded before stepping out in the hall and carrying back in some large bags and placing them on the counter.

"That's all Frost," Joker said impatiently and the man left as Joker's attention turned back to Harley whose attention was now focused on the large bags on the counter.

"Curiosity killed the cat Harley." Joker purred his lips brushing her ear and her heart jumped. Just as she moved to kiss him, he suddenly got up making her pout as he gave a silver smile. She watched as he grabbed the bags in one hand and held his free one out to her.

"Come here," he commanded and she jumped up and grabbed his hand. He pulled her back into the bedroom and set the bags down. She watched as he let her go and started searching through the bags. She barely caught a new bra and underwear when he tossed them at her.

"Go shower," he said still looking through the bags, "we're going to my club tonight." She smiled in excitement as she rushed to take a shower. As soon as she was out and dressed in her bra and underwear, Joker entered the bathroom with one of the dining room chairs in his hand. He set it back to the counter by the sink and told her to sit, which she did without hesitation. Joker viewed himself as an artist sometimes and that showed from his tattoo designs and his luxurious penthouse and night club. Now he's obtained a new canvas and he knew that he was going to have fun with her. She was his to dress and play with; he already had a tattoo design in mind for her body.

Harley sat still as Joker cut her hair to her mid back before parting it in half based on the faint dye in her hair from the chemical bath. He had Frost buy him everything he needed for Haley and among those things were blue and pink hair dye. Harley was in heaven as he dyed half of her hair pink and the other half blue the color only went half way up her hair, leaving the top half the bleached blond color from the chemical bath. The whole time he stood straddling her and leaning over her. She would sometimes lean up to kiss his pale tattooed chest earning a growl of approval from him. Once her hair was dyed and after he dried it, he quickly curled it so it was wavy and perfect.

Harley admired her freshly dyed hair when he left the bathroom to get her a dress he had Frost pick up. She had never worn anything like the dress he had her put on. It was a short, tight fitted, gold dress that clung to her body and showed off ever perfect curve she has. There were also long horizontal slits along the right side of the dress that went up to her underwear. The cuts started out large at the bottom then was nothing but a small slit by the time it reached her underwear lining. The same slits also went along the top, over her chest area revealing her breasts and bra.

By the time she was done looking at herself in the mirror, Joker had changed into black pants and a white top he had tucked in, but left it unbuttoned to proudly display his tattoos. There was a purple silk bowtie draped around his neck to keep his purple signature look and his gun harness was once again on and held two of his favorite decorated guns. He also wore a gold watched on his right wrist and a gold chain bracelet on his other wrist he also had three gold rings on the hand with his smile tattoo and one ring on his other hand. He had also applied a smoky look around his eyes and his signature dark red lipstick. Harley swooned at his appearance as he walked towards her.

"Sit down Harley," he ordered and she did quickly, her heart going into overdrive as he once again straddled her and sat in her lap. She was entranced by him as he applied her makeup keeping up with her hair appearance. He applied simple blue eyeshadow on one side, where her blue hair was, and the pink eyeshadow on her pink side. He also applied simple eyeliner adding a tiny wing on each eye along with black mascara to her naturally long eyelashes. His final touch was bright red lipstick, the color he once used before switching to a darker color to complement his now silver teeth.

"My perrrrfect girl." He purred out after standing, pulling her with him, and admiring his work. She gave a white smile as he pulled her to him.

"Let's have some fun baby." He growled and she giggled beyond excited for the night.

"Anything you want Mr. J." she responded as she slipped on the three-inch gold heels he got her making her almost his height.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

There were no other rooms on the level Joker's penthouse was on in the building they were in and that was when he told her that he owned the building and it served as a headquarter to him and his henchmen who lived on floors below the penthouse. The floor right below the pent house was dedicated to his collection of weapons that only he and Frost had access to. He even had his own private elevator that only he had access to and just like his penthouse, the elevator had a very luxurious feeling to it.

His Club was in a building attached to his headquarters. The music was already blasting and when Harley looked out a window she could see a long line of people waiting to get in. She briefly wondered if any of them knew what they were trying to get into. Joker told her there was a private lounge that overlooked the club that he built for himself to have 'meetings' with the mob bosses.

According to Frost, during the Joker's absence a few of those bosses had taken over that lounge and his club because it's the biggest money making club in the underworld. Normally Joker would've taking the back hall that overlooked the dancefloor and led to the lounge, but he's the Joker and he has to make an entrance to show off his woman. Frost held the entrance door open for Joker as he secured an arm around Harley's waist and she rested an arm on his shoulder and they entered the club.

Harley smiled as people instantly cleared the way for Joker, many of them were gang members and mobsters. Joker led her to the middle of the dance floor where she could see all around the club. One main thing she notice was an empty gold cage hovering high above the center of the dance floor, level to the private lounge on the next floor. What she didn't know was that cage was just added this morning on Joker's orders.

The only thing that separate the lounge from the club were gold decorated string curtains that faced the dance floor. She also noticed that it looked like there were sliding glass windows that could block out the noises of the club. On the other side of the lounge wall was bullet proof windows and she could make out some men sitting around in the lounge looking like they were playing a card game. Clearly they didn't believe that Joker was actually free again and that was probably because even after his Arkham escape, he hadn't been seen for two days thanks to Harley.

Harley gave a bright smile when Joker used his free hand to draw one of his guns and he shot a couple times into ceiling the making some people scream and duck while drawing the attention of the mob bosses. The music came to a stop as all eyes were on them, some of the body guards for the mobsters had guns drawn, but didn't dare point them once they saw the Joker.

"Well good evening ladies and gentleman," Joker's high pitched voice echoed through the club, his eyes dancing with a crazed excitement that made Harley smile even brighter; "I'm soooo glad to see that you've all been enjoying my club in my absence, so please continue your nights' enjoyment and have a drink on me." He gestured to the bartenders who nodded in acknowledgement that the club's real boss was back and they no longer worked for the mobsters. During Joker's speech, Harley noticed a couple mob bosses quickly leave the lounge and club, before Joker could deal with them. People cleared a path for Joker as he pulled Harley towards a door that led to the stairs to the private lounge; Frost was not far behind along with a couple other henchmen. As soon as Joker was through the door and inside the private staircase, the music started up again.

Two mob bosses stayed in the private lounge that resembled Joker's penthouse. The couches were white and there was a very high end feeling to the lounge. There were also two other men that were the bosses' guards, but they were quickly de-armed by Joker's henchmen and Frost took their weapons before kicking them out.

"Well," Joker smiled darkly releasing his hold on Harley who took a seat on the long white leather couch smiling brightly as she watched Joker; "I do believe this is my territory boys. Now what shall I do with these tress passers?" The two men glared at him clearly unhappy with his sudden appearance. Harley recognized the two men from past news reports. The older man was Falcone who was one of the most influential mob bosses in Gotham, at least before Joker came along. The younger man was Sal Maroni, the newest leader of the Maroni family.

"Shouldn't you be in Arkham?" Falcone spat still sitting down, but he was clearly uncomfortable with the situation. Joker gave his slow laugh moving his tattooed hand in front of his mouth and Harley notice Maroni roll his eyes.

"Well you two shouldn't have expect me to let you destroy my club with your stupid games," Joker responded his eyes turning murderous as he looked down at the table which contained playing cards and cash.

"How the hell did you even get out?" Maroni huffed while crossing his arms, "I heard that they had you chained down and muzzled." Joker frowned at him for a moment before giving a bright smile.

"Well you see gentlemen," he said in a mocking tone before turning on them then taking a seat on Harley's lap. He moved his arm over her head and let it hang across her shoulders while she gave a toothless smile as he looked back at the men; "I made a friend while in there." The two men were dumbfounded that this hot girl was accompanying Joker, let alone letting him sit on her lap. Maroni huffed watching Joker stand up.

"And just how much are you paying her to be here J?" he spat not believing for a second that she was here for free.

"Hay hotness," Sal said making Joker glare, "I'll pay you triple whatever he's paying if you come be my girl." Joker's hand reached for his gun, but stopped when Harley stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and letting her arms rest lazily on him. Harley really was a fast learner.

"Mr. J is the only man for me," she said with a crazed smile that she learned from him, "and he doesn't share." Joker's eyes brightened at this as he pulled out his gun.

"Boys," Joker said in a mocking tone hurting their ego as he pulled Harley to be in front of him and wrapped his free arm around her waist while Harley stretched her arms behind his head; "Meet Harley Quinn, MY girl and MY little monster." The two men glared as Joker raised his gun and pointed it at Sal. The door opened from behind them and a couple men entered, their guns pointed at Joker who motioned to Frost and his henchmen to not do anything. Harley casually moved to stand next to Joker and he let her as he continued to glare down the bosses.

"I suggest you two leave now," Joker said and there were a couple clicks of guns from behind him and Harley looked at the two men in annoyance as Joker released her and moved closer to the bosses, not fazed by the guns pointed at them. He had also passed one of his guns to Harley curious to see what she'd do with it. And his woman didn't disappoint as she shot the two body guards in the heads. Joker gave a laugh before looking back at her with a bright approving smile while she sat back down twirling her hair with her free hand. Those Ace Chemicals did work wonders on the brain, just not in the positive way.

"Well boys just look at this mess you've made," Joker accused as the two quickly stood up when the gun shots went off.

"This isn't over." Sal said before following Falcone out of the lounge. Joker's henchmen cleaned up the dead bodies before leaving the room as well.

"Make sure they leave," Joker ordered Frost who nodded and walked out, not at all fazed by what had happened. Joker then sat on the long white couch across from Harley and stretched his legs onto the coffee table, his shoes knocking over the piles of cash that were left behind. He put his gun back in his harness before looking up at Harley with bright, lustful, eyes.

"Come here Harley," he purred holding his arms out to her. She smiled and went over to him, straddling his lap as he took the gun from her and placed it in the empty holder of his harness. He pulled her down then in a heated kiss making her moan and she wrapped her arms around her neck. Her tight dress moved up to show off her underwear as she straddled him, but she was finding it hard to care as he shoved her onto her back on the floor, right on top of a soft bear skin rug. Harley released his neck and rested her arms above her head as she dug her fingers into the soft rug. Her eyes rolled back as he nipped playfully along her neck and grinded into her. She whimpered when he moved away with a laugh before pulling her up. He pulled down her dress and turned her to face the dance floor where the gold cage now hung a foot off the ground a silver chain hanging in the center of it.

"Dance for me Harley," he purred and she looked at him over her shoulder. The chemicals may have poisoned her mind, but she still had a shyness that Joker had to get rid of.

"In front of everyone?" she asked and he growled.

"Yes," he purred, "you're an exquisite creature Harley; show that off, but only dance for me. I'll give you a treat in return." She smiled before walking out of the room. Joker watched as she walked onto the dance floor, escorted by Frost, and jumped into the cage. Once in the cage it lifted to be level with the lounge and she could be seen by anyone in the club. Music started up again and Joker sat down watching her dance as he smiled to himself. She truly was becoming his greatest creation and he was far from done with her. After all, she still had a lot to learn before becoming his perfect monster.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Harley once again surprised Joker as she danced effortlessly in her cage attracting the attention of everyone in the club. She had some explaining to do later because it was clear this wasn't the first time she's danced like that. Joker sat alone in his lounge watching Harley with hungry eyes, memorized by his greatest creation.

"Boss," Frost said walking into the with a newspaper, "news is out." He handed the paper to Joker who, reluctantly, looked away from Harley and at the paper.

 ** _Joker Escapes Arkham Again_** _,_ the big bold headline read and he smirked. This really shouldn't be news anymore, but the fools never learned. His eyes landed on the smaller headline under the main one. _Harleen Quinzel, an Arkham intern, has gone missing in the aftermath of the escape; she is presumed dead._

So she was only an intern. Joker had his suspicions during his sessions with her, but she did an amazing job at making herself look like a psychiatrist that had been there for years. He smirked as he read the article. So they thought she was dead; oh he was looking forward to the news reports when they learn otherwise.

"I'm done here for tonight," Joker said standing watching as Harley got out of her cage and started walking back to the lounge; his more seasoned henchmen leading her through the crowd. "Make sure this place gets cleaned up." He said referring to the mess the mob bosses left behind.

"The money sir?" Frost asked and Joker eyes the stack of money on the table before shrugging, "burn it or keep it Frost." He said before walking out and meeting Harley half way down the hall.

"Someone's been keeping secrets from me Harley," he growled pulling her to him and she smiled a little.

"I may have been a pole dancer during my freshman year of college," she said sweetly, "and a gymnast during high school."

"Just full of surprises," he purred before leading her out of the club and to his private elevator. As soon as the doors were closed, he harshly shoved her against the back wall making her giggle as he lifted her up wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Have somethin' fun planned for the rest of the evening Mr. J?" she asked as he grinded into her. He gave a wicked smile against her neck; he could tell her now, but why ruin his fun?

When they reached the penthouse, he pulled off her dress and laid her on the sand in the middle of his 'toy area.' She looked around from her spot on the ground at all the knives pointed at her, noting how at ease Joker was being surrounded by all the weapons. She waited for him to continue and pouted when he moved away telling her to 'stay put.' She watched him walk over to a corner of area and grabbing a couple things before walking over to her. Her breath hitched when he straddled her again and she saw the small tattoo machine in his hand. She suddenly realized just what his 'surprise' was. She's gotten a tattoo before while in college, a small dolphin with a rainbow on her lower side stomach. But she got it at a tattoo shop and they used numbing cream for the process. She doubted Joker even knew of the existence of numbing cream or even cared for that matter.

Harley watched with wide eyes as he cleaned up the needle and loaded the black ink, his eyes sparkling with madness the whole time. She squirmed underneath him making him look at her with a wicked smile.

"Nervous Harley?" he purred making her shiver. He rested the tattoo machine on her stomach so he could remove his gun harness and shirt which he laid on the tiled floor. She tensed as he lay down to be level with her lower stomach.

"Relax Harley," he purred darkly as he wiped her stomach clean with a wet cloth after shaving the area, "or it'll hurt more." She sucked in a breath and squeezed her eyes shut as the needle slowly entered her skin and let out a small whimper making Joker smile. One part of her mind, the one poisoned by the chemicals, enjoyed the pain; while the other one wanted her to scream. She opted for whimpering knowing it was going to be a long few hours.

Harley let out a long breath as Joker finished her new body art by applying ointment to prevent it from getting infected and placing a large bandage over it. Harley's fingers ached and her head hurt from digging her fingers into her hair when she needed something to hold onto. Her tear stained eyes fluttered opened as Joker laid his body over hers, moving his fingers through the sand before entwining them with hers.

"Learn to enjoy the pain Harley," he whispered in her ear, "and it will become intense pleasure." She sighed against his lips as he kissed her deeply, her stomach still burning; but she wanted to know what he did. She wanted to see his artwork.

"Not tonight Harley," he said knowing what she wanted and she gave him puppy dog eyes making him purr.

"It really is a nice toy area Mr. J." she said with a bright smile, the craziness appearing again. He let out a dark chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her nipping at her neck.

"I agree." He purred before lifting her up and carrying her into the bedroom. It was then she noticed that the sun was starting to come up and she knew now that her time would rarely be spent during the day. Joker is the king of the underworld and those in the underworld only come out at night. She smiled as Joker laid next to her in bed wrapping her up in his arms. She slowly drifted off to sleep as he stroked her hair, the burning of her tattoo slowly disappearing as she lost consciousness.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

When Harley woke up it was late afternoon and she immediately noticed Joker's absence. She grabbed some pajama pants and a short top that Frost had picked up on Joker's orders. Once dressed, she walked into the bathroom and her eyes landed on the large Band-Aid on her stomach as she looked at herself in the mirror. The next thing she noticed was her horror makeup that she fell asleep wearing after it smudged while she cried during the tattoo session. Harley quickly cleaned up her face before walking out of the bathroom, fighting the urge to look at her new tattoo.

When she entered the main room, her eyes landed on Joker who was sitting in the center of his 'toy area' inspecting a gun. He was only wearing his pajama pants and some black leather gloves. There were also a few more guns laid out in-front of him and she wondered how long he's been up. He didn't look up from what he was doing when Harley walked over and sat on the steps watching him. As she watched him she also noticed that his knives looked shiner and sharper than they did last night.

"Hungry Mr. J?" she asked after a few minutes watching him set down one gun and pick another up.

"Doesn't work," he muttered confusing Harley. Was he talking about the gun?

"Um," she said, "what doesn't work?" That was when he finally looked up at her and she could see the wheels in his head turning as he thought about something.

"Come here baby," he said huskily holding an arm out to her as he held his gun in his other hand. She walked over to him before kneeling down as he wrapped his free arm around her waist then laid her on her back before moving to hover over her. He placed a leg between hers as he kept his arm secure around her waist. A shiver of excitement went up her spine as he moved the gun up her body before patting her cheek with it like he did back at Arkham.

"Watcha thinking Mr. J?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"No," his growl made her jump a little and she wondered what she said; "you don't call me Mr. J; it doesn't work anymore." She bit her lip as he moved his other arm behind her neck, never letting go of his gun as he trapped her in his hold.

"J?" she asked and didn't miss his annoyed huff.

"Come on Harley," he growled, "think of something original; something only you can call me."

"Baby?" she tried and he moved his face closer to hers.

"That's you Harley," he purred making her heart flutter. She chewed her lip thinking as he moved his lips down her jaw and to her ear.

"What do you love Harley?" he purred and she let out a small moan when he licked behind her ear.

"You Mr. J." she replied with a gasp as his lips moved down her neck.

"I know that," he growled tightening his hold on her waist, "what else do you love?"

"I-I love pudding." She stuttered while he nipped at the base of her neck. Joker let out a chuckle as he moved away and looked at her.

"Sounds delicious," he purred and she smile before lifting a leg to wrap around his waist.

"So Puddin'" she smiled, "am I ever going to get to see my tattoo?" Joker groaned before overpowering her in a kiss.

"Not yet." He replied breaking the kiss and she pouted. It was then her stomach gave a quiet growl and she sighed.

"I should cook us some food." She said looking towards the kitchen, exposing her neck to him. Harley let out a small yelp when Joker quickly dove down and bit her exposed neck.

"I'm not on the menu Puddin'" she giggled feeling his lips move up her neck.

"Do you want to know something about me Harley?" he said huskily moving up to look at her and her heart skipped a beat. After all the time she's spent in Arkham trying to get him to talk about himself, was he finally going to give her something? Harley couldn't hide her excitement as she nodded looking into his lust filled eyes.

"Well," he purred moving his lips across her jaw; "I'll tell you that I've never brought a woman up here." She melted in his hold, her heart fluttering at the news. He moved to straddle her again and she helped him remove her top, her eyes never leaving his crazed filled eyes. After he threw her top carelessly to the side, he leaned back down to her. One arm wrapping around her waist to pull her up to him; the other, releasing the gun, and moving to her pajama bottoms making her lift her hips so he could remove them.

"And," he purred a wicked smile spreading across his lips, "I've had so many fantasies about fucking you among my toys." Her breath hitched as he stared into his eyes before she gave a big smile. She stretched her arms above her head, her fingertips brushing the cold blades of his many knives.

"Then what ya waiting for Puddin'?" she said sweetly in that voice that lured him in. Before she could even blink, he dove down and captured her lips in a heated kiss. She let him overpower her as she slowly moved her hands up his arms, her long nails leaving tingling trails behind. Joker groaned as her fingers moved though his hair while he moved his lips down her body. She suddenly yanked his lips back to hers; her eyes sparkling with the madness that matched his.

"Show me how rough you are Puddin'." She impatiently growled out making him groan. He grabbed her wrists and slammed them in the sand while she gave a crazed smile as she let out a hiss of pain. His lips devoured hers again as he gave an internal, prideful smile. Harley Quinn truly is his perfect creation and he was just getting started with her.

Harley woke a couple hours later no longer laying in the sand. She was now laying back in the bed alone, her body aching and bruised from earlier. Joker sure knew how to take rough sex to a whole new level and her poisoned mind loved it. After giving a stiff stretched, Harley slipped on some new undergarments and her new red silk night gown before exiting the bedroom. She never did get something to eat earlier that day and now she could see the sun setting as her stomach growled.

Joker was sitting in his sand area sharping his knives as he wore his usual purple sweat pants. Scratch marks from her nails showed brightly against his white skin; Harley was pretty sure that she even broke skin sometimes, but that only encourage her psychotic man more. She turned to face the kitchen intent on making something to eat, only to see a box of food on the counter. She opened it to see spaghetti and meatballs, still warm with a container of salad next to it. There was also an empty box next to it telling her Joker already ate.

As Haley ate, she absently watched Joker sharpen and buff his knives once again wearing those black leather gloves. When she was done she poured a glass of wine from an already opened bottle before walking over to him and taking a seat right behind him. It was then she noticed the small bite marks along his neck and shoulder; she had forgotten that she bit him every time after he bit her.

Harley watched for a few minutes as Joker professionally sharpened his knives before neatly putting them back into place then picking up another. When he was in the process of picking up another knife, Harley moved to sit in his lap as he sat crossed legged. She leaned back against him one hand holding her wine glass and the other playing with the sand. The only sounds in the room were Joker sharpening his knives and the faint music from his club next door.

"I've been thinking Harley," Joker said breaking the silence, but his voice was low and thoughtful. She watched as he lifted the knife so the blade gleamed in the light as he inspected it.

"I've been thinking," he said again, "about your debut." She looked up at him from leaning against his chest.

"Debut?" she asked watching as his lips formed a dark smile at whatever he was thinking.

"There should be a lot of thought into it," he continued as he begun to expertly twirl the knife in his hand, "it has to be big and your appearance will be something the people of Gotham will never forget." His eyes danced as he talked and Harley looked away and took a sip of her wine understanding that he was talking more to himself rather than her; but still wanted her to hear, so she listened.

"My queen deserves the best debut," he continued setting the knife sharpener down before wrapping that arm around her waist. She shivered as his glove covered fingers lightly stroked her bare thigh while he continued to twirl the knife in front of her. "What to do, what to do?" he hummed.

"What about a Harlequin costume." She muttered to herself as she thought about an outfit.

"Now that's something I can design." He purred and she smiled before finishing off her wine. She set the glass aside before turning around as he spread his legs out, bending one and resting an arm on his knee as he never broke pace with his knife twirling. Harley brushed back his green hair with her nails making it look less messy.

"We could crash a party." She smiled and he tilted his head while she continued, "the Wayne company is hosting a charity ball next month," she explained, "there will be a lot of important people there, news reporters, I believe even the mayor is going." Joker's eyes sparkled as she spoke.

"Smart girl," he purred stopping his knife twirling. He laid back in the sand, his arms spreading out as he smiled while she straddled his waist.

"Oh Harley this is going to be fun!" he gave out his high pitched laugh that made her shiver in excitement as she looked down at him. Her eyes landed on his bare shoulder that didn't have a tattoo on it and she stroked her fingers on that spot.

"Mr. J once said he'd get a tattoo of me," she said stroking that spot as he stared up at her and she tapped her fingers over the tattoo less spot; "you should get a huge one right here." Her blue eyes locked with his cold green ones and she leaned forward resting her hands on his chest.

"If I make him proud will Puddin' get that tattoo?" she asked sweetly watching as he used his teeth to remove the black glove on his free hand. He tangled his fingers in her hair pulling her closer to him.

"If you make me proud," he purred, "you'll get a new tattoo as well and I may even let you help me design my new one." Harley smile brightly before leaning down and kissing that tattoo less spot on his.

"I can't wait then." She giggled then quickly sat back up still straddling him, and secretly surprised that he let her; "do I get to see my tattoo yet?" she asked hopefully. Joker smiled as well lifting his knife to her cheek and patting her cheek with the flat part with the knife like he enjoyed doing with the guns.

"Not yet," he purred, "you need to wait for the skin to heal." Harley pouted and looked down at his chest while twirling her finger in the sand, desperately trying to look like a pouting child.

"That'll take two weeks." She muttered.

"Then start counting down the days' baby." He purred in amusement and she slumped her shoulder; pouting child clearly didn't work on him.

"We going to the club tonight Puddin?" she asked changing the subject and he smiled.

"I do enjoy showing you off," he purred, "dance for me again and we'll go." Harley smiled before she leaned back down to him.

"I only dance for you Puddin." She said gaining a bright silver smile in return.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Joker sat in his private lounge at the club while Harley danced in her cage. He had a sketchbook in his hands drawing out ideas for Harley's debut look. Joker would occasionally stop to watch Harley. Frost sat in the corner reading a paper completely ignoring everything that was going on.

"I have a job for you," Joker said gaining Frost attention as he set down the newspaper down.

"I need you to look into a party," Joker said looking up, "Security details, building plans; You know what to do." Frost nodded before walking out. Joker set down his outfit design turning his attention to Harley. After a minute he stood up and walked over to the gold chain curtains before whistling. She looked over at the sound and he motioned with a finger for her to come. Within a minute she was in the private lounge as Joker took a seat. He pulled her onto his lap then showed her his outfit design. She smiled brightly grabbing the sketch book and looking at it.

"I love it!" she giggled leaning back, her back resting on his chest. A knock came at the door then and Joker gave a growl of annoyance.

"What?" he growled as Harley moved off his lap making him give an annoyed glance as another one of his long term henchmen walked in.

"Someone here to see you, boss," he said clearly not immune to Joker's glares like Frost was. Joker moved forward on the couch and grabbed a gun off the coffee table. Harley moved behind him sitting on her knees and she moved her hands over his shoulders, relaxing him with a massage. It was then a well-dressed man walked in and Harley could tell he was a wealthy mob boss just by the way he dressed.

"Didn't think you'd be back so soon Joker," the man said taking a seat on the white couch across from Joker and Harley.

"I don't like small chat Gambol," Joker growled watching as Gambol pulled out a cigar. When he couldn't find any matches he looked at Joker.

"Got a light?" he asked and Joker glared. Harley wondered who this man was to Joker because even though he clearly annoyed Mr. J, Joker had yet to kill him. This made Harley think that this Gambol was a business partner. Joker rolled his eyes and pulled out a pack of matches from his inside jacket pocket. He was about to hand it over before a wicked smile formed on his lips.

"Help him out Harley," he purred handing the pack back to her. She stopped massaging his shoulder and took them before standing. She was wearing a dress similar to her first night here; only this one was silver. She also had some silver jewelry on her upper arms and wrists. Joker watched with crazed eyes as she lit a match and leaned down lighting up Gambol's cigar while he drooled over her.

"Sal said you got yourself a woman," Gambol said watching Harley as she walked back over to Joker, "so how you'd snag her?" Joker leaned back on the couch with a silver smile as he rested his elbows on the back of the couch, a gun still in the hand that he wore a purple leather glove on.

"Ya know," Joker smiled pulling Harley onto his lap as she wrapped his arms around his neck stretching her legs out on the couch attracting Gambol's attention; "she finds me so irresistible; I just had to bring her with me." Harley smiled moving his shirt collar out of the way and moving her lips to the base of her neck. Joker smirked as he secured an arm around her waist letting her do what she wanted as looked back a Gambol.

"So what brings you out here to my club?" Joker purred as one of Harley's hands moved up his exposed chest. She knew Joker wanted to make men jealous, to show her off and make her untouchable; and she greatly enjoyed playing along with his madness.

"Just making sure our deal still holds J." Gambol said desperately trying to avert his eyes from Harley's legs.

"Oh," Joker smirked moving the arm that was resting on the back of the couch and placing it on Harley's legs, the gun never leaving his hand; "Perrrhaps; although if I do find out that you were involved in trying to take over my club I may not be so forgiving." Gambol shifted a little before standing.

"Well as long as we're making each other money J," Gambol said, "then I'm sure we can get along."

"For now." Joker growled and Harley smirked somehow knowing this Gambol was a dead man.

"Dead man walking." She purred in Joker's ear as Gambol left the lounge quickly, missing what Harley said. Joker smirked darkly watching Gambol walk through the crowd on the main level. For now, he'll let the mobster live.

"So what kinda deal do you have with him Puddin?" Harley asked curious and Joker smiled before tapping her cheek with his gun.

"You don't need to know Harley," he growled, "just do what daddy says." Harley shrugged before straddling him.

"So when do I get my outfit?" she smiled reaching for the sketch of it.

"I'll put the order in tonight." He purred before lifting her off his lap, "now go back to the room; I have business to attend." Harley gave a small pout before receiving a heated kiss then being left alone. She watched Joker leave the club before returning to penthouse and cleaning up. She waited a couple hours for him to return before giving into sleep. She woke up when she heard the front door open and quickly got out of bed dressed only in her bra and underwear. When she walked into the kitchen she saw Joker walking around his 'toy area.' When she walked closer she noticed that he was holding a syringe in his purple gloved hand. She looked at the counter and noticed more syringes filled with something that looked familiar to her doctor's mind.

"Is this Heroin?" she asked holding a syringe and turning to look at him with a disapproving look.

"Go back to bed Harley," he growled rolling up his sleeve and she walked up to him. Her mind may be poisoned by chemicals, but one thing she won't stand for is drugs; especially heroin.

"I'm not letting you poison yourself J!" she snapped and fell back when he whirled around on her. She jumped when grabbed her arm and yanked her back up to him.

"I've gone a month without my meds Harley thanks to Arkham," he growled digging his nails into her arm, "now go back to bed and leave me be!" he pushed her back to the ground and she barley caught herself on her hands, but hissed in pain when her knee hit the entryway step. She looked back at him as he sat down in his sand area moving the needle into his arm.

"There's nothing special about you Mr. J if you're nothing but a pathetic drug addict!" She spat and he glared at her, "I guess I jumped into those chemicals for the wrong criminal!" Joker stood up quickly and walked over to her swaying from the heroin that was already starting to affect him.

"How dare you talk to me that way little bitch." He growled pushing her down and wrapping a hand around her neck cutting off most of her air circulation. His breathing was starting to become shallow as his eyes started to close in a drug induced haze. Harley let out a breath of air when he collapsed on top of her. After catching her breath, she rolled him onto his back and shook his shoulder.

"Puddin?" she whispered trying to wake him up; she had begun to panic until she saw the rise and fall of his chest. Her body relaxed in relief seeing he was still alive. She looked at the remaining syringes on the counter and stood up. She grabbed the syringes and emptied the heroin into the sink before thrown the syringes away. She then looked around the kitchen and found more drugs she guessed he was addicted to. She gathered up all those drugs and put them in a bag then quickly dressed in some pajama pants and a coat. She grabbed a gun then the bag of drugs and walked out of the building. The large river that separated Gotham from the main land was not far from the Joker's home and she managed to get there without being seen.

Harley spent a good five minutes throwing all the drugs into the lake and when she was done she let out a shaky breath. Joker was going to hurt her for this, maybe even kill; but she didn't care. She may be a homicidal maniac like him now; but somewhere deep down she was still Harleen Quinzel, the psychiatrist that wanted nothing more than to help Joker. She let out another breath before walking back to the building.

"That was a stupid thing to do kid," Frost said when she walked by him while entering the building, "you know he's going to kill you now."

"Let him." She snapped before stomping into the elevator and returning to the penthouse. Joker was still laying unconscious on the floor when she walked into the room. She removed her jacket and shoes before bending down to check his pulse; he was still alive to her great relief.

"Alright then." She muttered brushing her hair out of her face. It took her ten minutes to drag Joker to the bedroom and another couple to get him on the bed. She could've called for Frost to come help, but she was too stubborn to ask.

Once she got Joker onto the bed, she removed his shoes before laying on the bed and curling up to him. She tangled one let between his while draping one arm over her chest. He was probably going to kill her tomorrow when he finds out what she had done; so this was the last time she would be able to do this.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

When the heroin finally left his system a few hours after his injection; Joker slowly returned to consciousness. The sun was just starting to rise over the city as he opened his eyes. He was warm and he realized why when he looked down to see Harley curled up to him fast asleep. He brought one of his hands up and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to clear his head. Typically, when he took his meds he would experience extreme nightmares and hallucinations; but he doesn't remember having either last night. Was it because Harley was with him? It was then he remembered what she said last night

 _'_ _There's nothing special about you Mr. J if you're nothing but a pathetic drug addict.'_

She was right even if he hated that. If anyone were to find out about his drug addictions, then they would assume he's psychotic because of the drugs and lose his reputation as the King of Crime. He shook his head at these thoughts. He didn't care what they thought and he needed his meds because that's what he was; an addict. Harley stirred a little before cuddling closer to him making him look down at her.

What a strange woman she is. To love a man like him; a man who even tried to kill her and who enjoyed causing her pain. She still stayed with him for this past week; completely accepting him and willing to obey him without a second thought. Joker growled on the inside; damn she was affecting him.

He moved out of her hold without waking her and walked to the main room. He need another dose. His mind was spinning, consumed with thoughts of her. She's nothing but a toy to him; a temporary distraction that he can have fun with until he was done with her. But would he ever be done with her? Joker slammed his fist onto the kitchen counter shaking his head and trying to clear his thoughts of her. That was when he noticed the absence of syringes.

Harley woke when a loud crash came from the main room. Joker was no longer in bed and she could hear cabinets slamming shut from the kitchen. She knew then that he was looking for his drugs and she remained frozen on the bed for a while just listening to banging of cabinet doors and crashes from, what she assumed, were glasses and dishes. Harley closed her eyes for a minute before gathering up her courage to face her death.

When she walked into the main room there was glass everywhere from broken dishes and one of the chair had been thrown across the room which was probably what woke her up. Harley was wearing her long pajama pants still and a cropped shirt that showed off her belly which still covered her tattoo. That when she felt sad knowing she would never be able to see the tattoo. Her eyes landed on Joker who was searching through the cabinets on the far end of the kitchen still dressed in what he was wearing last night. She could see his crazed, desperate filled eyes knowing those were the eyes of a man going through withdrawal and needed more drugs.

"Th-They aren't there." She said her heart going into overdrive as she looked at the man who was about to kill her. Joker stopped looking and his eyes turned to her; his face darkening with danger.

"What?" he growled glaring at her; that predatory look on his face made her shiver.

"Your drugs Mr. J," she said finding a little more courage to speak, "I…I threw them all in the river last night." Dead silence filled the air as she looked down at her.

"You did what?!" he yelled making her jump. She fisted her hands when they stared to shake and looked back at Joker who had a murderous look as he stared her down.

"I…" she squeaked then spoke up, "I did it for your own good Mr. J." his eyes blazed and she quickly ducked when he threw a glass cup at her which shattered against the wall right behind her.

"You arrogant little bitch!" he yelled stalking over to her. That was when she started backing into the bedroom as he hunted her. His eyes wild from withdrawal and crazed from the chemical poisoning.

"P-Please Mr. J," she stuttered her fear taking over her, "I-I'm just trying to help." She lost her footing and fell back into the bathroom, her body hurt from hitting the tiled floor. Harley shook in fear as Joker slammed the door closed, blocking any chances at escape.

She was so dead now and she knew it.

"Just who do you think you are?!" he growled and she whimpered when knelt down and slapped her. She covered her face with her arms crying when he hit her again.

"I-It's for your own good Mr. J." she stuttered out through tears.

Even with the bathroom door shut, Harley's screams and crying could be heard from anywhere in the penthouse as Joker beat her. He had clawed at her skin, ripped her clothing, and hit her for a solid half hour while she protected her face with her arms. He had finally stopped when she was on the verge of losing consciousness and grabbed a gun he kept in the bathroom. He pointed the gun at her head and that's when she opened her red, swollen, tear stained eye. Her blue eyes meeting his wild green ones through the crack she made with her arms when she slightly uncovered her face. Joker's finger froze on the trigger as he stared into those blue eyes that still held her resolve for throwing out his meds and her want to stay with him.

It was then Harley lost consciousness and the last thing she herd was a mirror shattering as something was thrown into it. Joker left her laying on the tiled floor as he stormed out into the main room. He laid in his 'toy area' for a couple hours as the first of his withdrawal symptoms started to subside. Once his head had cleared and his anger had calmed, he looked around the room at the aftermath of his anger. He will have to get Frost to get someone here to clean all this up and repair things like the bathroom mirror that shattered when he threw the gun at it.

Over the hours Harley had drifted in and out of consciousness unable to move her body as she laid curled up on the tiled bathroom floor; shards of the shattered mirror surrounded her. She was sure some of her ribs were bruised, if not cracked and she knew her body was probably covered in ugly bruises. After her third time of regaining consciousness she noticed the shattered mirror and a gun laying on the floor. He had not shot her, but she was sure that she was going to die from this pain. Her consciousness was just starting to fade again when she heard the bathroom door open. She gave an internal wince when familiar strong, pale arms carefully lifted her off the ground. Then she was being placed on the bed and warm lips touched her forehead.

"I'm sorry baby." She faintly heard him say as she lost consciousness again. Did Joker really just apologize?

Harley woke again to the feeling of a needle being pushing into her arm. She opened her eyes a little to see Joker sitting on the edge of the bed holding her arm in one hand and using the other to inject something into her. She tried to pull her arm away in fear of what that injection was, but he held her arm firmly in place.

"Shh baby," he whispered not looking at her, "it's just morphine." Her body started to relax from relief and the pain medication he just injected her with. As he pulled the needle out she noticed that he was sweating, but couldn't find her voice to speak to him. So she, painfully, lifted the arm that he wasn't holding and touch his sweat covered forehead.

"Just withdrawal," he muttered answering her unspoken question. She nodded a little before letting her arm fall back to the bed as she fell asleep to the feeling of Joker stroking her hair gently; but she didn't miss the fact that his hands were trembling from his withdrawal.

Harley woke again to the feeling of someone pulling her up. She opened her eyes in time to see Joker lifting her up into a sitting position. She winced as she used her bruise covered arms to sit straighter against the pillowed he placed behind her. Joker handed her a bottle of water and she quickly accepted the much needed liquid.

"You've been out for two days," Joker said handing her a bowl of soup, "so eat something light." She happily accepted the bowl and downed the soup in no time; feeling very refreshed once she was done. Her body still ached though and it did hut a little to breath telling her that she indeed has a few bruised ribs.

"I…" she finally started to say, "I'm sorry for throwing out your meds Mr. J." There was silence for a while and she didn't dare look up at him.

"I'll do it Harley," he said after a minute and she finally looked up at him. He was staring at her arm, his fingers lightly brushing over her bruises. "I'll stop doing drugs for you baby but…" he looked up at her with heat filled green eyes. She also noticed the large bags under his eyes. Joker rested one arm on one side of her before moving closer so their faces were level and his was only a few inches away from hers.

"But Harley," he continued, "in return you cannot and will not leave me; ever." Harley stared into his green eyes which were filled with heat and…desperation? Harley gave a soft smiled while touching his cheek.

"Puddin' is the only man for me." She said and he closed his eyes before moving her back down on the bed.

"Sleep with me Harley." He whispered tiredly carefully wrapping her up in his arms. She held him close to her as well while he fell into a deep sleep and she soon followed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

When Harley woke the next morning, her body still hurt; but she was able to move more than yesterday. Harley was also starving and knew she would have to get something to eat. Joker was no longer wrapped up in her arms. She sat up not looking around assuming that Joker was out in the main room. She painfully moved to get out of bed when suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist to stop her, scaring her a little. She looked over to see Joker laying with his back to her, but he had extended his arm behind him to grab her wrist. He didn't move beyond that or even say anything and that's when she noticed.

He was covered in sweat that soaked through his white shirt. The hand holding her wrist was shaking and she noticed that he was fisting his other hand in his pillow; he was also breathing heavily. It was then Harley realized that he was going through the peak of his withdrawal. He released her wrist and fisted that hand in the blankets he was laying on top of; his body still shaking. Harley ignored her hunger and pain as she laid down next to him and wrapped him up in her arms. He turned in her hold and her breath hitched in pain as he fisted a shaky hand in her hair and his other hand grabbed a fist full of the back of her pajama shirt. She also let him tangle his legs with hers as he buried his face in her chest. Harley whispered in his ear trying to calm him as she stroked his damp hair.

Once Joker fell into a fever induced sleep, Harley managed to untangle herself from him and got out of bed without waking him. She walked into the bathroom, the once shattered mirror was gone and replaced with a new one. That's when she was able to see her bruised body. Dark purple and yellow marred her skin. Most of them were around her hips and chest area. Her arms also had bruises in the shape of fingers. There were also scratch marks along her body as well. She shook her head and covered her bruised body with another pair of less ripped pajamas. Once she was dressed, she walked out to the main area also noticing that it was cleaned and all the damage that Joker had caused was gone.

Harley made herself a simple sandwich and some soup and she ate alone. Once she was finished eating she cleaned up her dishes before grabbing a rag and soaking it in cold water before wringing it out. She walked back into the bedroom and carefully wiped sweat off Joker's forehead and neck being careful not to wake him.

"You'll be alright." She whispered before setting the rag aside and laying on top of his chest while wrapping her arms around him and resting a leg between his. She fell asleep listening to his erratic heartbeat.

When Joker woke the sun was just starting to go down. He realized then that Harley was asleep on his chest and his hand was fisted in her hair. He released his hold and slowly stroked his fingers through her hair. She stirred in her sleep, but didn't wake. His mind was starting to become clear again; well as clear as a chemically poisoned mind could be. He ran his free hand through his damp hair feeling agitated a little, but Harley laying on him helped with that a little. His breathing was no longer painful and his heart had returned to normal beating. It was then Harley stirred in her sleep and her eyes opened a little. He watched her as she, stiffly, sat up in bed; his eyes landed on the bruises and scratches that covered her arms. He's hit and beat women before, but seeing those bruises on Harley unsettled him; he even felt a little disgusted with himself. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Damn, what the hell was this woman doing to him?

"You alright Puddin'?" he heard her ask as she rested a hand on his forehead.

"Peachy." He growled and opened his eyes to see her smiling brightly at him.

"Only Mr. J can manage sarcasm while going through withdrawal." She said and his lips twitched in amusement, but he was dead set on making sure she was aware that this was her fault.

"And whose fault is it that I'm like this?" he snapped and she frowned. She bit her lower lip and her face took on the features of a pouting child as she looked down at the mattress and twirled some of her hair with her fingers.

"Sorry Puddin'." She muttered in a childlike tone, her lower lip puckering out a little making her look even more like a pouting child being scolded by her father.

God that look. Only Harley Quinn can manage to look so irresistible with that childlike pout. Every time she pouted like that in this past week, she turned him on; but he never showed it. He decided then that only he will get the pleasure of seeing her look like that.

"As long as you understand." He huffed averting his eyes from her pouting face just to stop himself from pouncing on her; and he only did this because he knew her body was in no shape to do anything physical at the moment.

"Perhaps you should take a shower Mr. J." Harley said while stroking his hair, "you were sweating all night." Joker sat up then swaying a little and Harley steadied him by placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Come here baby." He said after standing. Harley grabbed his hand and, painfully, followed him into the bathroom. Her muscles and bruised body pained her with every step she took.

Harley sat on the tiled seat in the shower as Joker kneeled in front of her. They had quickly washed up together in the shower before Joker made her take a seat as he sat on his knees while the warm water splashed on both of them. Harley's fingers stroked his wet hair as his lips moved over her bruises. The warmth and gentleness of his lips made her close her eyes and let out a content sigh. This reminded her of the day back in Arkham when she was injured by that inmate and Joker had kissed her injured forehead. He had told her the truth that day. He can cause her pain, but easily take it away with just a few kisses. Then, to her extreme embarrassment, her stomach growled loudly and Joker let out a loud laugh, one that was like his crazed laugh everyone feared; but this laugh held pure amusement making her wonder if anyone has ever heard him laugh like that.

"Hungry are we?" he smiled up at her and her cheeks heated up.

"Just a little." She muttered embarrassed.

"Well," he purred pulling her out of the shower, "I'm sure Frost has dropped off our dinner by now." Harley blinked at him as he wrapped a towel around her after wrapping one around his waist; when the hell did he contact Frost? God this man was so good at what he does and Harley found if frustrating that she couldn't keep up with him. She dressed in new pajamas and he followed wearing black sweat pants over his purple boxers.

Just as Joker predicted, there was Chinese takeout sitting on the kitchen counter; still warm telling Harley it had just been dropped off. Harley wondered if there was a henchmen of the year award, because Frost definitely would be the winner.

Harley was in heaven as she ate a whole box of rice and some orange chicken, not at all caring if she looked like a pig. She had finally gotten food in her stomach after lord knows how long. Joker on the other hand only took a few bites of his food before just sitting in his seat and playing with it; earning a scolding look from Harley which he didn't notice.

"Ya need to eat Puddin'," she scolded setting her food down and walking over to him, "or else you'll make yourself sick."

"What I need is my meds," he snapped his earlier agitation retuning and Harley sighed. She's dealt with people going through withdrawal before, but Joker was a special case. He's a ticking time bomb that could go off at any second. Pushing those thoughts away, Harley sat on his lap while straddling him; internally wincing at the sharp pain it briefly caused her. She's had a wicked idea forming in her mind for a while; something she's wanted to do with Mr. J, but never finding the opportunity until now. His agitated eyes darkened when she gave him a smirk of mischievousness, her lips softly moving along his jaw as her fingers moved though his hair.

"If daddy finishes his dinner," she whispered sweetly in his ear, "then his little monster will give him a special…treat." She purred the last word, something she learned from him. Joker growled, forgetting about his withdrawal agitation as he became intrigued by whatever was going on in her poisoned mind. She got off his lap and took her dishes to the kitchen to clean up while he finished off his dinner; his eyes never moving off her. When he was finished he brought his dish to her and leaned against the counter as she finished washing it. When she was done, he pulled her to him with a wicked smile.

"Well baby," he growled, "you got me to eat, so what does daddy get in return?" Harley smiled as she moved her lips to his while he held her waist. He groaned as her lips traveled down his neck and she continued to mover her lips down his chest, slowly sinking to her knees the whole time; forgetting about her pain. His fingers tangled in her bleached hair as her fingers hooked on his pants waistband.

Then his little monster gave him a treat he would not soon forget…


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Three days later, once Joker had gotten past most of his withdrawal agitation and Harley could move around more, the two had returned to his club. Harley still wasn't healed enough to dance in her cage so she sat in the lounge with Joker. Joker was looking over building plans Frost had acquired for him on a laptop while Harley sat with her back to him watching people in the club. She loved to people watch and she knew that was the psychiatrist part of her coming out. She watched the bartenders expertly make drinks and Joker's henchmen occasionally throw out an overly drunk man; more for their own good than anything else. Her arms were resting on the top of the couch as she rested her chin on them, just watching what was going on in the club. But in the end Harley was getting bored, and when she gets bored she gets antsy.

Harley laid back on the couch, her head resting on Joker's lap and he lifted his arm to let her before continuing to type up things on his laptop. Harley could tell though that he was having to work very hard to focus on what he was doing and she knew that was a withdrawal side effect. She had already spent two days keeping him locked up in the penthouse so no one could see the peak of his withdrawal because then they would know about his drug addiction. Well hopefully his previous drug addiction.

Although keeping him entertained for those two days was that hardest thing Harley has ever had to do. By the middle of the first day, she asked Frost to go buy them a TV baffled that Joker seemed to be lacking one. The huge high definition TV was set up within an hour in the bedroom and Harley watched movies while Joker lay on the bed going through withdrawal phases. There were some cases where she just barley caught a remote that Joker tried to throw at the TV when he became overly agitated. A normal person going through drug withdrawal was already hard enough to handle. Joker's chemically poisoned mind and psychopathic ways just took it to a whole new level that always kept Harley on edge. He did, however, manage some control around her and although he would occasionally grab her wrist painfully or yell at her; he showed restraint around her to keep from hitting her again.

"I'm bored Puddin'." She pouted and he glanced down at her.

"Entertain yourself." He simply said going over files of security guards that will be present at the Wayne party. Harley puffed her cheeks up in irritation at his response before sticking her tong out at him like a spoiled child. Joker grabbed her tong between two fingers looking down at her with a scolding look.

"I'll cut that tong out Harley," he threatened darkly and she gave an innocent smile when he released her. Harley sat up on her knees before wrapping her arms around him from the side then, slowly, moving her tong up his neck and to his ear.

"I thought Puddin' loved my tong." She purred referring to what she did in the kitchen a couple night ago. Joker stopped typing on the laptop as he leaned back into the couch and Harley moved to straddle him.

"You're pushing your luck Harley," he growled holding her waist and she smiled. His eyes closed and he let out a groan when she moved her lips back to his neck and gave his skin little nips with her perfect teeth. Joker was just about to give into his lust when a knock came at the door.

"What?!" he snapped as Harley wrapped her arms around his neck, never moving her lips from his neck. Joker let her continue as he wrapped an arm around her and grabbed a gun from his harness with his free hand.

"Someone here to see you J." Frost said and Harley moved away curiously looking at whoever was here. There was a younger man, probably in his mid-twenties like Harley with Italian features, standing behind Frost. Harley raised an eyebrow when the man just stupidly stared at her.

"Well if it isn't Mario Falcone," Joker mocked tightening his hold on Harley when she tried to move off his lap; "what did your father send you here to apologize for him?" Mario cleared his throat and tried to avert his eyes from Harley as he took a seat across from them.

"Something like that," he said making Joker roll his eyes; "actually I have a deal for you that will benefit us both."

"Oh," Joker smirked moving Harley off his lap to her disappointment. She pulled her dress back down and sat next to Joker watching quietly as the two men talked. Apparently Mario was overlooked by his father and was no longer going to be next in line to the Falcone fortune; his younger brother Alberto got that honor.

"If I can get your help to take over," Mario finished, "I'll be willing to lend you men and resources the Falcone family has; I'm sure we could both benefit from this alliance." Joker leaned back in his seat with a wicked smile.

"You know how to make a case Mario," Joker said giving a dry laugh, "I'll help you out; but on one condition." Mario raised an eyebrow.

"You see," Joker continued, "my favorite car was destroyed by the bat; if you can get me an identical replacement I'll help you out." Mario gave a relieved nod as he stood up.

"Consider it a deal then Joker," he said while standing and putting his hat back on and he glanced at Harley; "there were rumors going around that you got a woman; now that I've met her I got to say that you're a damn lucky man." Harley raised an eyebrow as Joker stood up.

"She's mine too Mario," he purred darkly, "just remember that if you want your alliance with me." Mario shifted before nodded and quickly walking out while Frost followed him.

"Money, money, money," Joker said laying on his back on white the bear skin run as Harley watched, "that's all they care about Harley; how did they ever get classified as criminals?" Harley smiled before standing up and laying on top of him her hands cupping his face.

"Which is why Mr. J is the King of crime," Harley smiled, "only he can cause chaos in Gotham."

"Sooo true," he purred wrapping an arm around her waist as his free hand tangled in her hair, "So Harley, it's been six days since you deprived me of my meds; do I get a reward for being clean?" Harley gave a bright smile wrapping her arms behind his neck.

"You go one more day Mr. J," she said sweetly, "and I'll let you do whatever you want to me." Joker smirked as he rolled over to be on top of her.

"Careful Harley," he purred, "that's a dangerous thing to give."

"Well," she gave a smirk, "then it's a good thing I can handle it Puddin'." Joker smirked before trailing his lips down her jaw.

"Then I'll start planning what I want to do baby." He purred before capturing her lips in a heated kiss as the lights of the club danced around them and the music drowned out their crazed laughs.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Joker survived his seventh day of withdrawal and Harley was beyond happy at this. Harley was pulled from her sleep the next evening by lips trailing up her neck. She mumbled a little in her sleep while she stretched her arms above her head. She tried to ignore him as he moved on top of her; Harley wanted more sleep. Joker wasn't going to let her go back to sleep though.

"Harrrrleeey," he purred in her ear and she could picture his wicked smile; "I get to do whatever I want to you reeememberrr…Oh and I have a present afterwards." Harley's eyes peaked opened at the word 'present,' but she was still too tired to fully care.

"Five more minutes Mr. J." she muttered sleepily while closing her eyes. She felt Joker sit up and his weight stayed on her thighs as he sat on them while straddling her. Harley's eyes flew open and she jumped while giving a high pitched squeak when Joker ripped off the bandage on her stomach. Her eyes met his bright, crazed filled eyes as he smiled widely at her reaction.

"I'm not a patient man Harley," he growled and her heart fluttered as she smiled.

"No you are not," she said, "so then whatcha have in mind Puddin'?" Joker purred leaning over her body again.

"I want something to eat," he said, "cook for me." Harley blinked dumbfounded watching him stand up with a mischievous smirk. She sat up in bed watching him leave the bedroom and leaving her behind in a sexually frustrated state. After giving a huff of annoyance, she grabbed her pajamas and put them on over her bra and underwear, her top unbuttoned to still reveal her bra, before walking out into the main room. Joker was sitting on the kitchen counter across from the stove casually swinging his legs with one ankle crossed behind the other with only his boxers and pajama bottoms on, like always. He watched Harley with hungry eyes as she pulled out some chicken and starting preparing dinner.

"Barbecue chicken Harley," Joker said and Harley nodded then started to prepare a barbecue sauce. She was just about to apply the sauce to the chicken when Joker spoke still sitting on the counter.

"Oh no I change my mind," he said in a teasing voice, "Honey chicken sounds better." Harley gave him an annoyed look over her shoulder before putting the barbecue sauce away then pulling out new ingredients. After another twenty minutes she was just about to apply the new sauce to the chicken when Joker stopped her by grabbing her wrists from behind her and nipped her ear.

"No I changed my mind again," he purred and a wave of frustration flowed through Harley; "I want Curry chicken; spicy curry."

"You're just messin' with me Mr. J," Harley said not hiding her annoyance and he gave her a silver smirk.

"Harley," he purred, "I can do whatever I want today." Harley bit her lip in annoyance as he released her and sat back on the counter. Harley finally managed to get the chicken in the oven without any more interventions from Joker. Once she shut the over door and set the timer she turned to a smirking Joker while crossing her arm; her annoyance with him showing clearly. Joker jumped off the counter and hooked a finger in the front of her bra and pulled her towards him.

"Now what to do while we wait?" he purred moving her hand down to his crouch and she forgot about her annoyance as she gave him a bright smile.

"I don't know," she said innocently leaning into him, "what does Puddin' want?" Joker's green eyes darkened in lust. His lips captured her then he harshly pushed her against the refrigerator. Harley gave a crazed giggle as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist while his lips moved down her neck. She also gave a brief sharp breath when one of his hands pressed against her still bruised ribs and Joker chuckled in return.

"Hurting Harley?" he purred in a crazed voice making Harley shiver. It was clear to her then that toady she gets the psychopathic Joker and her stomach gave a flip of both excitement and nervousness. The past two weeks she's been with him she's only gotten a taste of that psychopathic side of him and that was when he took her to his club for the first time and when he beat her in the bathroom. All other times he's seemed to be in control, crazy; but still in control of himself.

"Have something painful planned Mr. J?" Harley asked a little nervous and Joker gave a slow deliberate laugh.

"Don't sound so nervous baby," he purred, "Pain is pleasure; remember that; oh but what I planned will be after dinner." His crazed eyes staring intently into her blue ones. Harley actually jumped in his hold when the oven timer went off and he chuckled. He set her down and she pulled the food out of the over and serve the chicken with some rice.

Harley shifted in her chair as she ate her dinner across from Joker who would occasionally smirk or chuckle at whatever was going on inside his mind. This both excited Harley and scared her because lord knows what he has planned for her. Harley slowly washed the dishes thirty minutes later as Joker watched her finishing off his wine. The second Harley closed the dishwasher she yelped as Joker picked her up and lifter her over his shoulder making her let out a squeak.

"H-Hay," she stuttered as he carried her into the bedroom, "I didn't start the dishwasher." She let out a breath when he tossed her onto the bed and she quickly sat up using her arms watching him straddle her lower legs as he put on his black leather gloves. This made Harley's heart skip a beat or two, because the only times she's seen him wear those gloves was when he was in his 'toy area.' She lifted her hips to let him remove her pajama bottoms which he carelessly threw aside then doing the same thing to her top just leaving her in her bra and underwear.

"Lucky Me." He purred one of his glove covered fingers tracing her tattoo and she then realized that it was now visible to her. She sat up a little to look at the tattoo and smiled at the elegant 'Lucky You' tattoo written in cursive with a beautiful design under and around it; the tattoo just barley touch her dolphin tattoo. Harley smiled as she laid back down stretching her arms above her head.

"Lucky them indeed." She giggled and shivered as Joker moved his leather gloved hands up her legs and he slowly moved over her as his hands moved up her body. Her eyes closed in pleasure when he kissed her. Then her eyes snapped open when she heard the clicking of handcuffs and looked above her to see that Joker had cuffed her hands together and the cuffs were then attached to one of the post on the bed. Harley raised an eyebrow as she looked back at Joker who smirked as he sat back on her waist still straddling her.

"You have keys for these right Puddin'?" she asked and he smirked.

"You know Harley," he teased, "I can't remember." he gave his crazed laugh that sent a shiver up her spine.

"So," she dared to ask, "what do you have in mind tonight Mr. J?" Joker smirked as he grabbed her jaw in his hand with a look of pure insanity and excitment.

"She's still in there Harley," he growled, "that Dr. Quinzel; we need to get rid of her before your debut." Harley's breath hitched as she watched him grab something from the side table.

"Look," he smiled, "I got a souvenir from Arkham; specifically, for you Harley." Harley's heart went into overdrive as her eyes landed on the old Electroconvulsive machine. She didn't even know that Asylums like Arkham still had those things; heck this machine was from the 1960's and was well known for causing pain rather than helping people. The perfect machine used in criminal asylums like Arkham because they could test it out on criminals. Harley struggled a little under his weight as he continued to sit on her waist and she tried to pull her hands out of the cuffs which only ended her in getting red marks and sore wrists.

"See," Joker gave his high pitched laugh, "she's afraid of pain; Harley how many times do I have to tell you?" Joker grabbed one of his leather belts and placed it in her mouth before turning on the machine.

"Pain is pleasure baby," he said seriously, "now the sooner you learn that, the quicker you'll become my little monster and," he continued leaning down a little moving each electrode on each side of her head; "and then Harley you'll become my queen." Harley screamed against her mouth restraint when the electric shocks flowed into her head at the maximum level the machine allowed while Joker laughed widely; his eyes sparkling with excitement. This continued on for a few hours and every time Harley was close to losing consciousness, Joker would pull away and wait until she had regained her breath and thoughts before continuing with his torture. Joker's eyes sparkled in delight after three hours when Harley's screams finally turned into a deranged laugh like his. He set the machine aside and released her restraints as she faded into unconsciousness. Joker lay on top of her wrapping her up in his arms giving one more dark chuckle.

"Now there's my girl." He purred before she finally lost consciousness.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The next evening it was Joker's turn to wake up to the feeling of lips running up his neck and a weight on top of his chest. His still gloved covered hands grabbed Harley's waist and he quickly flipped her over, smirking when she gave a crazed laugh.

"Now what are you doing waking me up Harley?" he purred, amusement clear in his voice.

"I got bored waiting for you to wake up," she replied with a bright smile, "play with me Puddin'." Joker chuckled before removing his gloves then moving his lips up her stomach, chest, then stopping at her ear.

"Well how can I say no," he purred before capturing her lips in a powerful kiss that always sent her heart fluttering.

* * *

"That was amazing Puddin'." Harley panted a couple hours later as she laid on Joker's chest while they lay on the carpeted floor in the bedroom the sheets on the bed hung half on the bed and half over them.

"Well I have to keep my queen happy." Joker chuckled running his fingers over the scratch marks on her hips; which he greatly enjoyed making. Harley stretched out her sore body over him with a content smile.

"I have a present for you Harley." Joker said after a minute and Harley sat up in excitement.

"Where is it?" she asked in excitement and he sat up as well with a smirk.

"In the bathroom," he said and she looked to the bathroom door before he grabbed her chin and yanked her lips to his; "model it for me Harley." He said before releasing her and dressing into his boxers and sweat pants then walking out into the main room. Harley watched him leave before throwing on her bra and underwear then running into the bathroom. She opened a box that was placed on the counter and smiled brightly at her custom designed outfit.

Harley looked at herself in the wearing her new outfit. Like another dresses Joker had got her, the one pieced was very tight fitted and showed off her every curve. The material was shiny and gleamed in the light like her night club dresses. The white cuffs around her wrists reminded her what a clown would wear. Then the white collar attached her the neck line was cut into five triangles and on each point of the triangle was a soft, puffy, white ball. She pulled her hair into pigtails before placing the head part on and stuffing one pigtail into each point of the head pieced. On each point were larger puffy, white balls. There was also a small black mask that suck right over her eyes, leaving enough room for people to see her blue and pink eyeshadow that she wears. On the ends of the mast there were small tear like points at the bottom. Harley gave one last spin looking herself over before exiting the bathroom.

Joker was sitting in his toy area inspecting a gun and looked up just in time to see Harley do a perfect back handspring and landing perfectly at the edge of the stairs and spinning to face him with her arms raising in the air and a bright smile; indeed, she was a gymnast and his gymnast.

"Watcha think Puddin'?" she giggled a little placing her glove covered hands on her hips. Jokers eyes traveled up her body before he stood up and walked over to her. Harley gave a crazed laugh when he shoved her against the nearby wall with a deep growl.

"Perfect," he purred his hands moved to hers and he entwined his fingers with her before lifting her hands and slamming them into the wall by her head. Harley moaned as his lips devoured hers in a harsh kiss.

"One week left until your debut," Joker purred moving away, "start counting down the days Harley."

* * *

The Wayne charity was in full swings with Bruce Wayne making his rounds talking to the reporters and top government officials. The ball was being held on the top floor of the Wayne building and security was all over due to the Mayor's presence. Despite smiling and talking like normal to the press, Bruce's mind was in other places. It had been little over a month since Joker had escaped from Arkham and it was not like the mad man to escape then go into hiding. This worried Bruce beyond belief; what was Joker planning?

"Bruce Wayne?" Bruce turned to see a nicely dressed older man, "I'm Dr. Johnson from Arkham Asylum. I wanted to thank you for your donation in helping up…well heling after the latest Joker escape." Bruce shook his hand with a businesslike smile.

"Please don't worry about it," Bruce said taking a sip of his champagne, "I'm just sorry you lost two of your doctors. Has there been any news on the intern that went missing?" Johnson frowned and shook his head.

"No the police closed the case assuming that's she's dead by now." Johnson replied with a sigh.

"Well I'm sorry for your loss." Bruce said and Johnson nodded.

"She was a promising psychiatrist," Johnson smiled a little, "and there was a part of me that believed she'd be able to crack the mystery of the Joker." Bruce raised an eyebrow at this news.

"What made you think that?" he asked and Johnson shrugged.

"Well she never seemed to be affected by him," he replied, "and she seemed to be able to…well to see through him." Bruce was about to respond, but another reported interrupted the conversation and Johnson walked away before Bruce could stop him.

"Mr. Wayne," the mayor walked over shaking Bruce's hand, "well done on the charity event."

"Thank you," Bruce smiled, "but really it was-" Bruce was cut off by gunfire and masked men rushed into the large room, taking out all the security that tried to stop them. The mayor's private security moved protectively in front of him and Bruce, while Bruce tried to look for a way out to get to his bat cave. His fist tightened when he saw the green haired clown walk into the room, people rushing out of his way. Unlike his usual purple coat and flashy outfits, he usually wore; tonight Joker was dressed in a black tux wearing a tail coat and a white rose poked out of his jacket pocket. Joker's laugh echoed through the now quiet room as people watched him grab a glass of champagne from a trembling waiter's serving tray, holding a gun in his free hand.

"Well," his voice echoed around the room making Bruce tense, "what a lovely party we have going on here." They mayor finally pushed aside his fear knowing the press were still around.

"This is a charity ball Joker," the mayor said pushing aside his security, Bruce internally panicked; "there's nothing here that can benefit you."

"Oh there's always a benefit," Joker replied smiling brightly turning to face the mayor making his security move to protect him.

"Well there's no need for that," Joker rolled his eyes then spun around facing the area where all the news reporters were. Bruce took the opportunity to look around for an exit again, but there was no way out.

"No," Joker continued, "I'm here because the press and police assumed wrong; right Harley." Bruce managed to pulled the mayor to safety just as one of the large chandlers came crashing down onto his security, killing the three man and gaining screams from many of the onlookers. Everyone's eyes landed on the woman dressed in a red and black clown like outfit smiling brightly still hanging on the chain of the chandler. Those close by could see her blue and pink eyeshadow under the black mask and bright red lipstick.

"Uh-oh," she giggled looking back at the mayor and Bruce who were on the ground, "sorry Puddin' I missed." Joker laughed as Harley jumped down and skipped over to him.

"Oh doctor Johnson," Joker sang turning to look at the doctor who had rushed over to Bruce and the mayor, "do you like what I've done with her? Your little intern Harleen Quinzel isn't she just...exquisite?" Johnson's face was priceless as he looked up at the two.

"Oh no pardon me," Joker laughed hooking an arm around Harley's waist, "it's Harley Quinn now; my woman in case you were wondering. So thank you doctor for setting us up." To Joker's great delight, the press couldn't help but take pictures making Joker chuckle. Oh how predictable these people were; but now that her picture was captured with him and the news was out, it was time to leave.

"Well," Joker smiled as Harley skipped over to the door, "please enjoy your evening and have a scream on me." He laughed as three more chandlers fell to the ground catching on fire. Joker laughed as he and Harley walked into the elevator.

"Chandlers catching on fire," Joker chuckled pulling a smiling Harley towards him, "you've outdone yourself Harley." She giggled in response and followed him out of the building where a new luxury purple car was parked. Joker held the door open as Harley got in and sat on the white leather seat and just as Joker was getting into the driver seat, people came running out the building and police were arriving on the scene.

"Hold on baby," Joker chuckled as he sped off with the cop cars following right behind him. Harley eyes danced with the same excitement and madness as the Joker's while he speed through the streets of Gotham.

"Do I get my new tattoo Puddin?" Harley asked grabbing the seat as Joker made a sharp turn.

"Get rid of the cops first Harley," he purred and she smiled before grabbing a gun and opening the window on the hood of the car. Her pigtails of her hat blew in front of her as she moved out of her seat and sat on her knees on the arm rest while poking out of the roof window and aiming a gun at the cop cars. When she did this, Joker's arm unconsciously moved to hold her in place as if to keep her steady if he made a sharp turn. It took him a few minutes to realize what he was doing before giving a growl and quickly moving that hand back to the wheel. He gave a laugh when he heard gun shots and saw a couple cop cars swerve into nearby lamp posts. That was when the large black car cut in front of the cop cars and was closing in on the purple sports car.

"Puddin'," Harley said plopping back into her seat when her gun ran out of bullets, "your best friend is here." Joker smirked as the bat closed in on him and Harley.

"He just can't let me go Harley," Joker laughed, "you know I do believe he's obsessed with me." Joker leaned over and pulled out a grenade from the glove compartment, "give him this gift for me Harley." Harley giggle taking the grenade and standing up in her seat.

"Bye, Bye bat!" she waved after throwing the grenade and the explosion caused batman to swerve into the side of the building and the cops were forced to stop their chase. Harley plopped back into her seat as Joker sped back to his building now that the cops were no longer giving chase.

"Come here Harley," Joker growled grabbing her neck. He pulled her towards him taking his eyes off the road and gave her a passionate kiss that made her heart flutter. She giggled when the car swerved off the road, almost hitting a lamppost.

"Maybe later," she laughed as he sped through red lights and his club and headquarter building came into view. Frost was there waiting and closed the garage door ensuring that Joker's new car was hidden from site.

"Twenty injured sir," Frost reported, "three dead from the fire." Joker pulled Harley out of the car with a smile.

"How wonderful." He chuckled, "no interruptions for the rest of the night Frost." Joker continued leading Harley into the private elevator. Harley smiled while brushing off invisible dust on his shoulder before straitening his white bowtie.

"Never seen ya so dressed up Mr. J," she smiled and he wrapped an arm around her, leading her into the pent house.

"Well," he smirked looking away from her and turning on some waltz type music, "I'll always dress up for you Harley." He purred spinning her around the main room secretly pleased and surprised that she knew how to dance a classic waltz. It's like she was made specifically just for him.

"This city is ours Harley," he smiled while pulling her closer to him as they danced around the room, "and we're going to have so much fun." Harley laughed as he led her into the bedroom then pushed her onto the bed before removing her mask and head cover.

"Let's celebrate." He purred and her fingers dug into his neatly combed hair; messing it up.

"Then I get my new tattoo," she said as he pulled away and he chuckled.

"So eager for pain," he purred, "that's my girl."

* * *

The next day the media and newspapers seemed to only talk about the events at the Wayne charity event. Joker, like always, had woken up before Harley and taken up a seat in his 'toy area' preparing the tattooing machine. Once that was done he pulled out a sketch book and started drawing a tattoo design.

"Dinner Puddin?" Harley asked skipping out into the main room an hour later only wearing shorts and a tang top.

"Come here Harley," he said not looking up at her. Harley sat in his lap and he wrapped an arm around her then showed her the sketch.

"What do you think?" he purred as she looked over the sketch of a skull that resembled a harlequin type character.

"For you?" she asked a little confused and he nipped her ear.

"Of course," he purred, "I promised you didn't I?" Harley smiled brightly.

"Perfect Mr. J." she giggled before turning in his hold.

"And mine?" Joker smirked teasing her by brushing his lips against hers.

"Food first Harley." He said and chuckled when she jumped up and quickly started to prepare dinner.

* * *

Just like the time when her gave Harley her first tattoo, Harley lay on the sand; her shorts still on, but her shirt was off and the straps of her bra were pushed to the side. Joker lay over her as he moved the needle in and out of her skin right below her collarbone on her right side; Harley smiling brightly the whole time and occasionally laughing. The words 'Daddy's Little Monster' were soon forever marked on her skin in elegant cursive. Just as Joker finished putting a Band-Aid over her new tattoo there was a knock at the door. Joker sat back on Harley's waist, still straddling her, and setting the ink machine aside.

"What?" he growled and Harley giggle running her fingers through her hair knowing how much it turned him on.

"Newspaper sir," Frost said walking into the room, not at all phased by the lover's position. He didn't even give Harley a glance as he handed the Gotham Times newspaper to Joker then left without a word. Harley shivered as Joker's leather glove covered hand moved up her stomach as he held the paper in is other hand, reading the main article.

"Infamous King of Crime gets a Queen." Joker smirked reading the title of the article out loud so Harley could know what he was reading; "Oh Harley the press knows me so well." Harley giggled as he continued reading the article. It talked about them crashing the Wayne charity ball and the destruction they left behind, not only in the Wayne building; but on the streets as well. Then article then talked about the once presumed dead Harleen Quinzel and her entrance into the party.

"Oh look Harley," he chuckled, "they interviewed your former boss." Harley rolled her eyes and poked the paper to get his attention.

"Harleen Quinzel is dead," she said and Joker set the paper aside before leaning down to her again.

"She better be." He growled before biting her neck making her give that high pitched squeak he so loved.

"Dead and buried." Harley said pulling his lips to hers and he smirked against her lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Joker knew then that it would be a long time before he was finished with his toy named Harley Quinn.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

It has been almost three years since Harley's debut as Joker's woman and since then the two had truly become the king and queen of crime. They both danced circles around Batman and the police. They caused chaos wherever they went and Joker's Club Ace was busier than ever mainly because people wanted to see Harley Quinn dancing in her gold cage; and live to tell about it. It was mostly the rush that got people into Joker's club as well. The danger of being in that club is what got people there because they knew if you got a chance to see Joker, and live to tell about it; you were one of the luckiest people in Gotham city.

Harley and Joker had become Gotham's most infamous criminal couple. Within six months of Harley's debut, Gotham's news reporters had begun to refer to Harley and Joker as the Criminal Clown Couple of Gotham. Harley also didn't stay in the Harlequin outfit for long. She was Joker's doll and after six months he had dressed Harley into a new outfit. He enjoyed dressing her, playing with her, finding how far he can push, bend, and break her until she couldn't take it anymore; but in the end she would always come back to him and he would always come for her.

In the three years it was only natural that at some point Batman would catch one of them. When Harley was first arrested, she spent a month in prison before Joker finally broker her out, but not before she gave herself some tattoos on her legs while sitting in her cell. The same would happen when Joker was taken into custody, Harley would break him out within the week. The two were unstoppable and they easily took over Gotham's underworld.

Joker and Harley were also seen arguing a lot not only in their club, but while pulling of crimes throughout the city. Many wondered why Harley tolerated Joker and stayed with him especially when they would see him slap her. What they didn't know was that behind doors, in their penthouse, the two could almost pass for ordinary lovers. Most of their arguments that happened behind doors were little arguments and Joker would always end them by tackling Harley onto the bed and getting her to melt under his touch.

There was also a change in Joker since Harley first met him and only she saw it. He was a master at acting and hiding all his emotions, but behind doors Harley saw a new side of him. It didn't happen often, but occasionally he would surprise her with a romantic evening that left her floating on could nine. Those evenings were very rare and the rest of the time she would get the crazed psychopathic Joker; but there were times when he did hint that he truly cared for her.

It was November now and the cold night air hung over Gotham like every winter night. This evening Harley was hiding behind the back of a bank while Joker and his men worked on robbing it without alerting the police as part of a deal with one of the mob bosses. Joker personally hated it, but business is business and it had to be done.

Harley was leaning against the back alley wall by the bank's back door playing with her good night bat that Joker gave her for her birthday two months ago and ignoring the cold air against her exposed skin. Today she was wearing black and red leggings. The red on the side of her pink hair and the black on the side of her blue. On each front thigh there were diamonds, red on the black side and black on the red side; just to keep up with her very first outfit. She also wore a black and red corset that stopped right above her belly. Her outfit showing off her 'Lucky You' tattoo and her 'Daddy's Little Monster' tattoo. She also wore long leather gloves that reached up past her elbows, the fingers opened so she could grip her bat and guns better. Her new 'Rotten' tattoo across her jaw and small heart tattoo on her cheek above the 'Rotten' tattoo showed brightly on her face from the nearby street lamp. Those were personally Joker's favorite tattoos he'd giving Harley.

Harley instantly became alert when police sirens filled the street and she hid behind a wall as cop cars flew by the bank, but didn't stop making her give out a breath; but also knowing that their time was running out. A noise behind her made Harley quickly spin around and pointing her pistol at someone who was also hiding behind a wall.

"Who are ya?" she snapped and a red haired woman appeared, holding a bag of jewelry making Harley raise an eyebrow.

"Whatcha trying to do?" Harley snapped, "lead the police to us? Why not turn on the bat signal while you're at it."

"They're long gone by now." The woman replied her voice holding power and clear independence. It was then she fully stepped into the light and Harley recognized the short green corset dress that was mostly covered in poison ivy leaves.

"Hay," she said putting her gun back in her harness, "you're that plant lady, poison whaty?"

"Ivy," Ivy snapped, "Poison Ivy." Harley leaned against the wall holding her hands out in surrender.

"Gee sorry no need to snap," She smiled brightly then held her hand out, "Harley Quinn." She said brightly and Ivy shook her hand.

"I know who you are," Ivy said, "what I don't know is why you're even with that psychopathic clown." Harley huffed and stuck her nose up in the air in like a child.

"Mr. J is the only man for me," she replied, "I don't expect a woman like you to understand." Ivy rolled her eyes, but there was something about Harley she liked.

"You got a phone clown girl?" Ivy asked and Harley raised an eyebrow before handing over her pink cased phone. Ivy took it and entered her contact info into Harley's phone.

"You ever need help honey," Ivy said giving Harley her phone back, "just give me a ring; us women have to stick together." Harley blew a bubble with her gum before shrugging.

"Sure whatever." She said, "nice meetin' ya." She watched Ivy run away before she finally heard Joker's impatient voice calling her.

"What the hell are you doing standing around useless girl!" he shouted and she ran up to him and jumped into the car.

"Sorry Puddin'." She smiled brightly as he sped off. He moved one hand from the wheel then wacked her on the back of the head making her squeak.

"Pay attention next time!" he snapped and she nodded before leaning over and kissing his neck knowing it would distract him from his annoyance and it worked.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

It's been a month since Harley met Poison Ivy and she hadn't made any attempts to contact her; but the two did occasionally run into each other while Harley was keeping a lookout for Joker or even when she went for a walk when he was asleep. Harley like Ivy, and with each run in she considered the plant lady to be a some-what friend. Harley even took on a habit of calling her 'Red' in reference to her red hair.

Now it was Christmas day and the Joker's club was closed because it never got business on Christmas; so he let his henchmen party in it. It was also the one time of year when Frost seemed to be absent, but Harley never asked why because she really didn't care. Harley did a cartwheel out into the main room wearing a green elf costume she had snatched while Joker was busy one evening.

"Merry Christmas Puddin'!" she smiled brightly and Joker glared at her from his spot in his toy area. Harley ducked in time as a glass cup was thrown at her. Ok, so Joker was never one for the holidays; but Harley never learned and she loved this time of year too much to care about how much he hated it.

"Aw come on Puddin'," she smiled crawling over to him, "today is supposed to be merry and besides," she wrapped her arms around him, "I got ya a present." Joker raised an eyebrow at this as she kissed the skull tattoo on his chest; the one that was a tattoo of her.

"Oh and what might that be?" he purred his foul mood gone. Harley smiled before standing up and grabbing a box wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper. He rolled his eyes before opening the box then held up a pair of shiny new handcuffs on his finger as he raised an eyebrow at her. Harley smiled brightly as she held her wrists out to him.

"Mr. J can do anything he wants today," she smiled with those lustfully eyes that always drew him in. Joker smirked before removing her elf dress then placing the handcuffed on her wrists. He hooked a finger against the chain that held the cuffs together and stood up while she followed.

"Now how can I say no to that?" he purred before picking her up and she giggled as he lifted her over his shoulder. The clown couple spent the rest of Christmas day inflicting pain on one another as they went several rounds before the sun finally started to come up and a still hand cuffed Harley fell asleep wrapped up in Joker's arms.

New Year's Eve was spent in a similar way, but Joker and Harley started on the bearskin rug in his private lounge at the club; the loud music and cheering drunks drowned out their moans and wild laughs that night. Joker had made a mental note that evening, when they were spent and had moved back to their penthouse, to buy a bearskin rug for the bedroom since Harley seemed to love the one at the lounge.

After all, he would do anything for his queen.

* * *

Two months after the New Year, Harley was cleaning the penthouse while Joker was down in his club having his usual business meetings. It was still day time and it was very rare for the two to be up when the sun was high in the sky; so Harley enjoyed it while she could. Harley also hadn't been feeling very well, so she choose to take it easy today. Just because her and Joker's minds were poisoned by chemicals; doesn't make them immune to getting sick. Last winter Joker had come down with a nasty cold and proved one of Harley's theories. Men are big babies when they get sick. When Harley got a cold, she would take care of herself and be up in moving. When Joker got sick, he barley left the bed and had Harley fetch him things like water or even the stupid TV remote that was within his reach; it annoyed her to no end, but she would do anything for him.

Harley was in the middle of cleaning the bathroom when she spotted her woman products. Harley stopped and stared then tried to remember the last time she's had a cycle. She had a birth control implant put in her arm and Joker was aware of this. Her heart froze as she touched her arm where the implant was. When did she get it put in again? She knows she got it a year before she got the internship at Arkham. Harley's breath hitched in her throat; that was four years ago, she was due to get another implant at the beginning of the year, but never thought about it. Harley sank to the ground panicking as she realized that she hadn't been feeling well because she would get very nauseous on occasion.

"Ok Harley," she spoke to herself, "now don't panic it's just a very freaking small possibility. You just need to do a test." She bit her lip. Like hell she'll bring this up to Joker; she could already picture the massive fight it will cause. She had to find a way to do this in secret, so going to Frost was also out of the question. She also couldn't go to a back alley doctor because those people gossip like there's not tomorrow and she couldn't just walk into a store and buy one; she was running out of options. She suddenly remembered something and quickly rushed to the bedroom to grab her phone. After making sure that Joker hadn't returned, she tapped on the contact; her last resort.

"Hello?" a woman's voice came at the other end.

"Red," Harley squeaked, "it Harley listen I desperately need you to get something for me, umm and in secret too."

* * *

Harley sat in the lounge the next evening with Joker hiding her anxiety as he went over plans on a new heist with Frost. She had told Joker she wasn't feeling up to dancing tonight and he shrugged it off, too distracted with his new chaotic plans. Harley then spotted a familiar woman in the crowd walking into the bathroom.

"I'm going to the bathroom then bed Puddin'." Harley said giving him a kiss on the neck and giggling when he nipped her ear before letting her go. Harley scared out all the woman in the bathroom (mostly just by her being in there) before locking the door and watching Ivy walk out from hiding in a stall.

"Here Harls," she said handing her a purse with two pregnancy tests in it, "now they are two different kinds to give you…well the best answer." Harley nodded and Ivy placed her hands on her shoulder.

"Harley I know you don't need me telling you that you're in a deep load of shit right now," she said and Harley groaned.

"I know Red," she said, "thanks for getting them for me."

"Harley," Ivy said seriously, "if you need a place to stay; don't you dare hesitate to call." Harley nodded before walking out and using a back, deserted hall to get to the private elevator. She entered the bathroom quickly, not knowing when Joker would make his appearance and took both of the tests. Harley tapped her fingers on the counter holding the tests in her hand waiting for the results to show. Her breath hitched and her heart stopped when the same results came through on both tests.

She was so fucked.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Harley jumped when she heard the front door open then shut, she quickly stuffed the tests in the boxes and hid them under the sink counter in the far back, knowing he wouldn't look back there. She quickly hid her emotions and put on her cheery smile, before skipping into the bedroom. Joker was sitting on the edge of the bed removing his shoes, his gun harness still in place over his white shirt. Harley quickly changed into her shorts and tang top before crawling into bed.

"Why was Poison Ivy at my club?" Joker asked removing his harness and cloths while Harley's heart skipped a beat.

"Red?" Harley asked easily hiding her emotions, "she was just stoppin' by to say 'hi.'" An idea came to Harley and she turned to face him ignoring his glares, "actually she wanted me to join her on a girl's night out tomorrow night." Joker narrowed his eyes, his distaste clear to Harley. Joker despised that plant woman who always talked about 'women independence' from men and making men look like complete fools. Who knows what kind of thoughts Ivy may be trying to put into Harley's head.

"No." he growled and she bit her lip. She sat up on her knees and wrapped her arms around him from behind before nipping his neck.

"Come on Puddin'," she purred, "just a night; I need some girl time every now and then."

"I said no Harley," he snapped, but she didn't give up.

"Please Puddin'," she pressed moving her lips up his neck, "just a couple hours? I'll come back to you." Joker grabbed one of her hands and dug his nails into her skin.

"Three hours Harley," he growled, "If you're not back here in three hours I will find you and put an end to your friend." Harley's heart fluttered in joy that she had convinced him. She wrapped Joker up in her arms as they laid down on the bed. Once she was sure Joker was in a deep sleep, Harley grabbed her phone and texted Ivy. After they had set up a meeting time; Harley deleted the messages before curling up to Joker and falling asleep as well.

* * *

Joker glared watching Ivy get out of her pink convertible outside his main building, away from the eyes of the people entering the club the next night.

"Well hello there J." Ivy said in her seductive tone smirking and Harley raised an eyebrow watching Joker glare clearly unhappy with her presence.

"We should get going," Harley said smiling through the tension, "we are on a time limit."

"Three hours Harley." Joker warned as she hopped into the passenger seat of Ivy's car while Ivy smirked at Joker before getting back into the car.

"See you in a few Puddin'!" Harley called waving to him as Ivy sped off. Once Joker was out of site she plopped in her set all the tensions draining from her body.

"So Red," she said after a minute, "watcha do to make Mr. J so mad at you?" Ivy smirked coming to a stop at a red light; not wanting to attract the attention of the cops.

"Oh I don't think you'd want to know." She replied only increasing Harley's curiosity.

"Tell me Red." She begged as the car started moving again and Ivy shrugged.

"This happened a few years before you came into the picture." Ivy started, "it was when Joker had first received his title as 'king of crime' by the media. I had never met him before, but I had heard stories; one of them greatly intrigued me."

"Let me guess," Harley smirked, "it was how he is in bed." Ivy laughed amused that Harley would just come out and say it.

"That would be correct," she said, "of course I just had to investigate that; a woman has needs even one as independent as me."

"Of course." Harled replied leaning back in the seat.

"The problem," Ivy continued, "was that all the women he had been with were always found dead in a motel." Harley smirked at this; sounded like something her Mr. J would do.

"So you lured him in with your well known misty magic plant stuff." Harley said and Ivy chuckled.

"My plant toxins can be deadly, but they can also come in handy;" Ivy continued, "I had conveniently decided to rob the same jewelry store he was at and managed to lure him in with my seducing toxins. He left his men behind and took me to a nearby hotel; well actually I may have been in the lead; he was under the influence of yours truly." Harley rolled her eyes as Ivy pulled up to the back of the building.

"Well Harley," Ivy said as Harley got out of the car, "while I still believe he just a crazy man; I will admit…he's incredibly satisfying in bed although he wasn't very happy when the toxin finally left his system; luckily I know how to make an escape. Joker has hated me ever since."

"Yes I can tell," Harley giggled following her into the building; "so where are we?"

"I have a doctor friend," Ivy said, "she's very good at keeping secrets."

"I hope so." Harley sighed her earlier anxiety coming back.

* * *

Joker didn't feel like going to the club, he was too angry to deal with people; so he returned to penthouse counting the time until Harley was supposed to return. He was agitated and anxious, he had sharpened all his knives and reloaded all his guns within half an hour before wondering around the penthouse absently. It felt wrong for it to be so quiet and…well lacking a Harley Quinn. Eventually he walked into the bathroom and decided to check his supply of hair gel, hair dye, and other things. He opened the cabinet under the sink and started going through the hair products. His eyebrows pulled together in confusion when an unknown box fell down from behind the hair products. He moved everything aside before grabbing the box and pulling it out into the light.

* * *

The doctor was a middle aged woman who clearly enjoyed Ivy's company. She did a usual doctor's check with Harley before doing an ultra sound and printing out a picture since Harley refused to look at the screen; clearly still in denial. The doctor gave Ivy the details before leaving the building.

"Well Harls," Ivy said handing Harley the picture of the ultra sound, "your about eight weeks along." Harley's breath hitched as she looked at the picture.

"Uhh Red," she squeaked, "I see two dots here." Ivy sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes Harley," she said, "you have twins." Harley's stomach turned, but somewhere deep inside her, she was happy.

"So what are you going to do Harley?" Ivy asked as they got into her car.

"I don't know Red," Harley replied staring out at the road.

"Well," Ivy continued pulling up to the Joker's building, "you're going to have to tell eventually; or I do know some back alley doctors that can perform abortions." Harley absently placed her had on her stomach.

"I don't think so Red," she replied, "I mean how can I throw this away when it's the one thing I've always wanted?" Ivy sighed.

"Harley we don't get normal lives," she scolded, "that's something you had to have known when you joined up with him." Harley bit her lip and after a minute Ivy continued, "However, if you do need help I know a few places that can act as a safe house for you." Harley smiled.

"Thanks Red," she said, "I'll think about it." Ivy watched Harley walk into the building before speeding away.

Harley stood outside the door to the penthouse for a minute before pushing aside her feelings and putting on her bright smile. She opened the door and skipped into the main room noticing that the lights were dimmed. Her eyes landed on Joker who was sitting in the center of his toy area. He was sitting up with one leg crossed and his other bent as he rested an arm on that leg. Harley walked up to him expecting to see a knife or gun in his hand like always.

"Puddin'?" she asked watching as he just stared at the door. She stopped dead in the sand area when she noticed that hanging between his fingers was one of her pregnancy tests. Her heart froze and her breath hitched as she just stood there.

"Do you have something to tell me Harley?" Joker finally spoke in a dead cold tone, his emotionless green eyes finally looking at her.

 **Author's Note:**

To all those who have been reading and following this story...Thanks!

I do have the next two chapter completed, but I'm kind of curious to hear what people's thoughts are so far then I'll post up those next two chapters and maybe one more depending on how studying for my math tests goes :)

Hope you all are having a great weekend and thanks for following this story!


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Harley stood frozen to the spot her mind swirling with panic and, for once, Harley had nothing to stay as she stared into those green eyes that were void of all emotion. She stood speechless watching as Joker slowly stood up, never moving his eyes from hers.

"Well Harley?" he growled and she started backing away from him and he followed her. Harley's back hit the wall and he slammed a fist by her head holding up the pregnancy tests with his other hand.

"Where did you go with Ivy?" he growled and her hands shook a little as she placed them flat on the wall; "Tell me Harley!" he shouted making her jump.

"S-She took me to see her personal doctor," Harley finally squeak out.

"And?" he growled moving closer to her and Harley looked down focusing her eyes on his neck.

"A-and I'm eight weeks pregnant," Harley whispered, "w-with twins."

"Damnit Harley!" Joker shouted making her jump as he swirled around throwing the pregnancy test across the room. Harley instinctively moved her arms over her stomach as he turned back to her.

"You told me you had an implant!" Harley bit her lip trying to hide her shaking body.

"T-That was four years ago," she stuttered, "I-I had forgotten about it." Joker grabbed her upper arm and she knew there would be a bruise of his hand there later.

"You're getting an abortion," he growled, "now." Harley tried to yank her arm out of his hold using her free hand to claw at the hand on her arm while he pulled her towards the door.

"I-I won't." she finally managed to get out and he stopped to glare at her.

"You will listen to me and do as I say Harley," he growled, "no way in hell are you having children; not around me."

"Then I'll leave," she snapped and he froze, his eyes darkening and his hold on her arm tightening.

"You wouldn't dare." He growled and she stared at him directly.

"I will not give up these children," she said with finality in her voice, "not again." Joker's hand loosened a little and she managed to yank her arm free.

"You've been pregnant before and didn't tell me?" he growled assuming it happened while she was with him.

"Don't flatter yourself." She snapped making him clench his fists in irritation. Harley pulled her pigtails out, letting her hair fall down.

"It was my second year of college," she continued after taking a deep breath, "a one-night stand mistake. My career was too important to me and I felt like I would never be able to accomplish it as a single mother; so I made my decision." She looked at the ground not being able to bear his emotionless gaze right now.

"And I have regretted it every day since then." She finished then looked back up at him "if you want me to give up these kids then you'll have to kill me Joker because I will not give up a child again." Harley didn't even flinch when he pulled a gun on her and pointed it at her forehead. They stood staring each other for a minute before Joker growled putting his gun back in the harness and turning on his heel.

"Then leave you useless whore!" he growled before leaving the penthouse and a few minutes later Harley heard the roar of his car engine as it disappeared into the city. Harley finally sunk to the ground, letting her tears flow and her body shook with sobs. She expected that kind of response; but maybe somewhere deep down she was hoping that Joker would stand by her and be with her, children and all.

 _'_ _Harley we don't get normal lives'_ Ivy's words echoed in her mind. No she would never get a normal life; but somewhere deep down she had hoped in vain that he would take her away and give her that life. A wave of nausea hit her then and she ran to the bathroom.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Joker sat on an abandoned bridge on the edge of Gotham his car parked right behind him. This part of the city was almost completely abandoned, except for the few homeless people that took up shelter here, not a cop in sight though. The bridge was rusted over and looked like it could collapse any day.

One of his legs hung over the edge, the other bent as he rested an arm on it; a gun in his hand. He was wearing his burgundy button up top and black pants with his black shiny shoes. The sun was just starting to come up as he stared out blankly over the ocean.

He really should've killed that woman back in Arkham like he had originally planned to do. In fact, he had planned to fuck her in that clinic office then kill her like he had with all other women he's been with; something stopped him though and he still didn't understand what it was. But he never should have taken her with him, let her stay with him, and let her be with him. He's tried, over and over again he has tried over the years to bring himself to kill her; but ever since that day when he beat her in the bathroom, he could never find the resolve to kill her. It infuriated him to no end. He's killed plenty of people, plenty of woman; and yet he can't kill that one damn woman. Joker hit his head against the rusty steel bar that made up the bridge knowing there will be a small bump there later.

"Careful," that damn familiar voice said, "you'll cut your head open doing that; although I doubt anyone would care, well except for one foolish woman." Joker aimed his gun at Ivy as she walked up next to him; she didn't even flinch away.

"Go away." He growled not in the mood for her and she smirked.

"Bad temper as always," she said moving his gun away with one finger, "come on J I thought we were friends; we did have some very passionate nights together. Oh but don't worry dear, I only told Harley about our first." Joker rolled his eyes while lowering his gun and resting that arm back on his knee.

"That was a long time ago." He snapped, "now get the hell out of my sight."

"Aw come on sugar," she continued sitting next to him and resting her arms on his shoulder her red hair flashed in his sight. He didn't want to see red though, he wanted to see that bleached blonde hair.

"You know J," Ivy continued, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're in love."

"And I'd say I'm on the verge of killing you woman." He spat and Ivy shrugged removing her arms from his shoulder.

"Why Harls loves you is beyond me," Ivy said shaking her head, "she's too good for you." Ivy gave him a sideways glance when he didn't respond before sighing deeply.

"Ugh I'm going to regret this," she muttered before standing, "she's scared Joker; any woman in her situation would be. I gave her a chance to get away you know; go to a place where you'd never be able to find her, but she went back to you and why is beyond me."

"Whatever it is you came to say then say it." He snapped and she placed her hands on her hips and leaned down looking into his murderous green eyes.

"What I'm saying is that even if you won't admit it," she snapped back, "you'd be a complete mess without Harley; so even though you are a bad guy, you'd better think long and hard about who you should be the bad guy to." Ivy straightened up and walked back to her car stopping midway to look at him again.

"Oh and I do consider Harley a good friend so if you don't set this straight," she warned, "I'll take her far away from you." Joker watched her speed off in her car before running his hand through his hair.

Damn, today was defiantly one of those days when he missed being a drug addict.

* * *

When Joker returned to the penthouse a few hours after he had left, it didn't escape his notice that the lights were all off and it was completely quiet. His heart sped up in panic and he quickly walked into the bedroom which was empty and the bed still neatly made. He sat on the end of the bed closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

Why the hell would she still be here after what he'd said to her? He's said horrible things to her before and she always stayed; but this time was different. He had never called her a whore before. He stood up to go grab the strongest alcohol he could find and just as he turned around he noticed the bathroom light was on. It was coming from the separate room that the toilet was in.

He walked into the bathroom curiously and when he got closer to the small room he could see small white feet sticking out from the room. He quickly walked over to see Harley laying on the floor her arms draped over the toilet seat and her head resting on her upper arm. If Joker didn't know better, he would just assume that she completely wasted; and he knew all too well what Harley looked like when she was wasted. Harley opened her eyes when she heard him shift a little and took one glance at him before looking away.

"I'll leave when this morning sickness passes." She muttered and Joker stared down at her. He watched as she quickly sat up on her knees and leaned over the bowl then gaged a few times; but it was clear to him that there was nothing left in her stomach to throw up. Her body was shaking and she was covered in sweat. Her eyes were red and her makeup was smeared all over her face. She looked like complete hell and yet she still drew him in. Joker finally kneeled behind her, carefully wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her hair back with his free hand as she coughed a few more times. His lips brushed her ear while she breathed heavily, her body aching from spending hours in the bathroom.

"It's alright Harley," he soothed moving his other arm to wrap around her waist as well, "I'll figure something out; just don't you dare leave me." Harley's shoulders shook as fresh tears started to form in her eyes.

"I-I'm scared Puddin'." She whispered out and he carefully pulled her away from the toilet and wrapped her up in his hold as he sat cross legged.

"I know Harley," he replied rocking her back and forth a little, "I know."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Joker placed Harley in the bed when her nausea had finally decreased and after he had cleaned the smeared makeup off her face. She had fallen asleep in his arms before they were even out of the bathroom when he carried her out of the bathroom; she was completely exhausted from spending hours in that bathroom. She didn't even wake when he laid her in bed and pulled the covers over her like she normally would.

Once he had done that, Joker sat on the floor his back resting against the bed. His legs were bent as he rested his elbows on his knees and running his fingers thorough his hair while letting out a long breath; his gun harness moved off his chest a little when he bent forward. He needed to think about options now. Ivy was right; he can't have Harley leave him because he really would be a complete mess. So trying to get rid of the baby, or babies, was no longer an option because he knew that would be Harley's final breaking point and she wouldn't come back to him. Joker pulled his cellphone out of his pocket while standing up and walking out of the bedroom.

"I need you up here now." Joker demanded as soon as the other person pick up the phone, "and bring me whisky from the club."

Joker sat on one of the barstools in the kitchen. There was a stool between him and Frost who sat at the kitchen bar as well. Both men had a glass of high end whisky in front of them. The sun was now fully up in the sky, so before he had left the bedroom; Joker had closed the blackout curtains for the sleeping Harley.

"Well damn." Frost said taking another sip of whisky after Joker had told him the situation. To Joker, Frost wasn't just another henchman. He was a loyal man and had actually been with Joker for years; even before Joker had fallen into the chemicals. The man had stayed with him when he became the crazed psycho killer Gotham knows now. He had proven his loyalty to Joker over those years and he was the only person on earth, well besides Harley, that Joker actually trusted. Their relationship would typically be described as friends, but that term wasn't really in Joker's vocabulary; unless he was playing. Joker brushed his hair back with the hand that wasn't holding the glass of whisky.

"It's pathetic," Joker growled out, "Gotham's most psychopathic and feared criminal coming undone by his damn girlfriend."

"And she's not willing to give up the children?" Frost asked for clarity watching Joker down his third glass of whisky.

"Fucking woman instincts." Joker growled as a response slamming the glass back onto the counter.

"Well then boss," Frost said after a while, "I suggest you start reading baby books." Joker growled and let his head fall onto his arms that were crossed on the counter while still holding the now empty glass his other hand.

"I'm a homicidal psychopath," he growled, "not a fucking father."

"Well," Frost replied after finishing his glass of whisky, "people can learn and you still have about nine months to figure that out; but right now boss you should be worrying about the hormonal swings." Joker looked at him before holding his head in his hands while his elbows rested on the counter.

"Fucking hell." He muttered and Frost smirked before standing up.

"Are you still wanting to continue with the plans concerning Mario Falcone?" Frost asked and Joker smirked. Mario Falcone thought he could go behind Joker's back and make plans to take over Joker's club and city. What the kid didn't know was that Joker had his men working for Mario, but they always reporting to Joker like the loyal henchmen they are.

"Of course," he replied looking at Frost, "I'm defiantly in the mood to torture someone; and the Falcone family's time in Gotham is up."

"And Harley's part in the plan?" Frost asked and Joker frowned a little looking towards the bedroom.

"Not going to change." He growled out and Frost nodded.

"Yes sir," Frost said, "anything else?" Joker grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down some things before handing it over to Frost.

"Just drop them off by tonight; before the club opens." Joker said and Frost nodded before leaving to his room two floors below the penthouse. Joker put the whisky bottle away before entering the dark bedroom. He changed into his pajama pants before crawling into bed bending one arm under the pillow his head rested on. He didn't fall asleep though, he just laid there staring at Harley who was still sound asleep with her back facing him. He absently lifted his free hand and moved his fingers though her soft hair. Even in her sleep, Harley responded to his touch and turned over before snuggling up to him. His body instantly relaxed as he draped one arm over her and pulling her a little closer to him then closing his eyes.

Lord help him if she ever left him. He was sure that he'd lose the last of his sanity if she left him and God help Gotham City if that happens.

 **Author's Note:** Just thought I'd use this chapter to give a little insight into Frost and Joker's kind of friendship


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Harley sat at the bar in the kitchen the next evening eating some oatmeal. Joker was next to her eating some food Frost picked up for him since Harley wasn't in the mood to cook. There was an awkward silence between the clown couple as they ate their food. They had both been up for at least three hours, but neither spoke unsure of what to say. They both knew they needed to talk about their, or rather Harley's, situation; but for the first time in Gotham's history the two didn't know what to say. Finally, Joker just decided to speak business.

"We're going to go pay Mario Falcone a visit later this evening at his wonderful mansion." He said and Harley let out a breath then smiled brightly.

"Poor Mario." She replied with a giggle making Joker smirk; "the men should be taking out the boy's guards as we speak."

"Well we should get dressed then." Harley said after putting her dish in the dishwasher then skipping into the bedroom and closing the door. When she was out of sight, Joker pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. In the bedroom Harley was leaning against the door doing the exact same thing. The two were more alike than they realized.

* * *

The Falcone mansion was just outside of the city. The large mansion was almost as big as the Wayne manor and the land itself was worth millions. Joker's men were stationed outside the mansion and across the large land, telling him that they had taking out all of Mario's men or they surrendered. Joker sped up the long driveway in his purple sports car with Harley sitting in the passenger seat smiling brightly; both avoiding a very important topic they should be talking about. Joker pulled Harley out of the car and she followed him into the mansion swinging her bat in one hand. She was also wearing her newest outfit; the black and red leggings and black and red short vest top. Her hair, like always, pulled up into pigtails.

"What the hell is this Joker?!" Mario demanded when Joker and Harley enter his third floor office where Frost and a couple other henchmen were holding the mob boss. Joker laughed as he walked up to the man. He waved a hand and Frost left the office followed by the other men and closing the door, leaving Mario alone with Harley and Joker. The young mob boss stayed seated in his large leather chair behind his desk; well his hands were tied to arm rests on the chair. Harley skipped over to the desk with a bright smile and sat on the edge crossing her legs while placing her bat on the desk.

"Oh Mario," Joker sighed dramatically, "do you really take me for a fool?" Mario gulped as Joker stalked closer; that murderous look in his eyes as he pulled out a knife from his inside jacket pocket. He was wearing black pants and his burgundy button up shirt tucked in neatly. Over his shirt he had on his black gun harness holding two of his favorite guns. Over everything he wore his long purple coat that looked to be made of snake skin.

"I-I don't know what you mean J." Mario said shaking a little and Joker chuckled.

"He doesn't remember Harley," Joker mocked leaning against the desk, closer to Mario and spinning the knife in his hand; "let's see if we can jog his memory." Mario screamed in pain when Joker stabbed him in the leg then slowly pulled the knife out. Joker laughed brightly as Harley giggled. Mario tried to lean forward in his chair, but was stopped when Harley stretched one of her legs out and held him against the chair by placing one of her black heeled boots painfully into his shoulder. Mario begun to sweat from pain and was gasping as a pool of blood seeped through the knife wound. Joker tapped the bloodied blade of the knife against Mario's cheek, leaving behind a trial of blood.

"Did that jog any memories Mario?" Joker purred and when he didn't answer, Harley pushed her heel deeper into his skin making him gasp.

"I-It was Sal Maroni's idea," Mario stuttered out. Joker smirked in triumph as he leaned back against the desk giving a small chuckle.

"Oh Mario," he sighed dramatically again putting on a fake look of hurt and Harley removed her foot from him and stood up catching one of Joker's guns he had tossed to her, "we would've made such good business partners." The king and queen of Gotham both raised their guns with bright smiles as Mario begged for his life. Two gunshots echoed throughout the room and the last of the Falcone family was no more.

"Such a waste." Joker laughed putting his gun back in the harness then doing the same with the gun he gave to Harley. Harley shrugged before she began wondering around office looking at all the things in it like a curious child.

"Get rid of everything," Joker said to Frost who had entered after Mario was killed, "clean up the place to and do a search for weapons and any staff hiding away."

"Then burn the mansion?" Frost asked and Joker paused for a moment; his eyes flashed to look at Harley who was inspecting some puzzle like box with a look of childish frustration. "No," Joker finally replied, "I think I'll keep it; it'll probably come in handy soon." Frost also glanced at Harley understanding what Joker was hinting at before nodding and leaving the room to give orders to the men as they drug out Mario's body then closed the door.

"It's a Chinese puzzle box Harley," Joker said in amusement walking up to her, "very effective for keeping secret things." Harley was now glaring at the nicely carved box. She set the box on the desk before picking up her bat, holding it above her head in both hands.

"Woah there baby," Joker purred grabbing her wrists from behind her and making her lower the bat before kissing her on the cheek and walking over to the desk then picking up the box. His back was to Harley as he elegantly begun to open the box, clearly good at solving puzzles.

"And here we go," Joker purred pulling out a small flash drive then turning to Harley with an accomplished smile; but when he turned around, Harley was no longer there. Joker blinked and looked around the empty room.

"Harley?" he spoke out in confusion then noticed the office bathroom door was open. Putting the flash drive into his inside jacked pocket he walked over to the bathroom. He arrived just in time to see Harley gasping over the toilet bowl after losing most of her dinner. Joker placed a hand on his hip and pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand trying to control his annoyance.

After taking a deep breath he pulled out his cell and texted Frost orders to not let men into the office or anywhere near it. Joker then pulled off his long coat and hung it on a hook in the bathroom before sitting on the floor behind her and leaning his back against the wall sitting sideways from Harley in the small but luxurious bathroom. He's seen her get sick before when she was wasted so it didn't bother him at all; Joker wasn't one to get squeamish. Harley sat back on her legs wiping sweat off her forehead after flushing the toilet.

"Finished?" Joker asked watching her nod a little, "well then we should-" Joker said standing up, but didn't get to finish since Harley had quickly moved over the toilet bowl again and started throwing up again. Joker hit his forehead on the bathroom wall in frustration before walking out and grabbing glass then pouring whiskey in it. He sat back in the bathroom against the wall sitting sideways behind Harley again and bending his legs. He rested his arms out on his legs the glass of whiskey hanging from one hand and he occasionally drank from it while Harley continued to be sick. He rested the back of his head against the wall as he stared at the ceiling. After about forty-five minutes Harley's nausea subsided and she finally pulled away from the toilet once again exhausted. Joker pulled her between his legs and she rested against his chest laying on her side as he kept his knees bent. One of his arms held her to him as he continued to rest his other arm on his bent leg still holding his almost finished glass of whiskey. Joker finished off the whiskey before setting the glass down and resting that hand on her thigh.

"We need to talk about this Harley." He finally said and Harley nodded.

"We do." She replied sounding exhausted. Despite both of them agreeing that they needed to talk, neither of them tried to speak as they sat in a small bathroom with an awkward silence surrounding them once again. Harley bit her lip as she picked at one of his buttons on his shirt while Joker stroked her thigh with his thumb. After taking a deep breath, Joker finally decided to break the silence.

"Wonderful mansion," he said his voice low and smooth, "out of the city, lots of land; plenty of rooms."

"Sure is." Harley muttered in response and Joker cleared his throat.

"A perfect and safe place to raise children." He spoke lowly and Harley sat up then. Her eyes wide and her face held a shocked expression.

"You really mean it J?" she said in shock and he smirked cupping her face in his hands.

"Well," he smirked, "every king and queen needs to have a prince or princess." Harley smiled brightly as she tackled him in a hug.

"Thank you Puddin'." She gasped out tears forming in her eyes as she buried her face in his neck not seeing his smile turn into an uncertain frown while he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll do anything for my queen." He murmured more to himself than to her.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

It had been a week since Joker took over the Falcone mansion. His men were still going through it, selling things Joker didn't want while he came up with new ideas on renovating the master bedroom and other rooms he didn't care for.

Harley's morning sickness finally subsided and she was back to dancing in her gold cage at the club most nights. She still did get dizzy or nauseous, but at least she stopped throwing up. She was getting mood swings now though, most of them were just irritation that led to her and Joker getting into a massive argument then ignoring each other for a few hours. It was five in the evening and Joker was in the bathroom brushing his hair back while dressed in his white shirt and black pants; planning on going to his club tonight. His head tilted when he heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen. After applying gel to his hair, he walked out to the kitchen to see what was going on.

Harley was sitting on the floor between the refrigerator and island counter dressed in her night club dress. The small milk jug laid half emptied on the floor, the other half spilled out everywhere telling him that she must have dropped it. Her shoulders were shaking as tears streamed down her face; messing up her makeup to his annoyance since it took him forever to do. Joker placed a hand on his waist and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Harley," he sighed, "why the hell are you crying over spilled milk?" Harley gasped between sobs.

"I-I'm not." She sobbed and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Then why the fuck are you crying?!" he snapped and she glared up at him.

"It's the damn hormones you green haired idiot!" she snapped back and his body tensed. He crossed his arms and clenched his fists, taking shaky breaths as he tried to calm his anger. He kneeled down in front of her and grabbed her chin harshly.

"I don't give a damn about your hormones Harley," he growled, "you don't _ever_ speak to me like that." Harley gasped as he released her chin and she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in her neck before taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"I'm sorry Puddin'," she muttered, back to normal. He let out an agitated breath wrapping his arms around her kissing the top of her head.

"You're forgiven." He simply replied. After that he went to the club while Harley decided to just stay in the penthouse. It was almost two in the morning, Harley was lying in bed watching a moving when Joker walked into the room wiping blood off a knife with a wicked smile.

"Having fun Puddin'?" Harley asked with a smile and he smirked looking up at her.

"You should've been there," he purred setting the knife on the side table before crawling on top of her. He picked up the remote while kissing her and turned off the TV, groaning as her fingers slowly moved through his hair. Harley shifted to lay on her back as she spread her legs, letting him settle between them. Suddenly Joker froze and before Harley could react he moved away and was sitting on the edge of the bed. Harley blinked at the ceiling before sitting up on her elbows to look at him as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Fuck Harley," he growled, "your damn pregnancy really is inconvenient."

"And why is that!" she snapped, beyond annoyed at him. He turned his head to glare at her.

"Why do you think?!" he snapped back, "no sex for nine months is very fucking inconvenient." Harley's mouth opened then closed as the room went silent. Suddenly her laugh echoed though the room, tears formed in her eyes as she gasped for breath from laughing so hard; the whole time Joker just glared darkly. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself before she spoke.

"Y-You really don't know anything about pregnancy," she giggled while sitting on the edge of the bed next to him; wiping her teary eyes. "Puddin' just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean we can't have sex." She ran her fingers though his hair while leaning into him. "just not rough." Joker huffed at her last words.

"Where's the fun in that?" he growled and Harley moved away from him while standing, her hands balled into fists. She stomped out into the kitchen and he followed a minute later. Joker crossed his arms watching her fill a glass of water as she ignored him.

"Well I suppose I can hire a whore to satisfy those needs." For the first time since they've been together, it was Joker who just barley dodged when a glass cup was being thrown at him. The glass shattered against the wall behind him and water splashed every, including on him. His anger filled eyes landed on Harley who was putting on some tennis shoes and was pulling on a jacket over her pajamas.

"Go fuck yourself Joker!" she yelled before opening the front door and slamming it behind her leaving him standing alone in the kitchen just staring at the empty space.

* * *

Ivy's pink car pulled up to Harley half an hour later and a couple blocks away from the Joker's building. Just as Harley was opening the door to get in, Joker's anger filled voice echoed through the empty seats.

"Just where the hell are you going brat?!" he yelled grabbing her wrist making Harley glare as Ivy observed the scene from the driver's seat.

"What does it look like?!" she snapped, "I'm leaving because clearly you don't need me anymore!"

"You wouldn't dare." He growled lowly and she yanked her wrist out of his hold.

"Watch me." She hissed getting into the car and Ivy started to slowly pull away from the curb.

"Harley," she heard his voice call calmly in that purr like voice, trying to lure her back to him. For the first time ever she ignored him; she didn't even glace back as she hung her heard while Ivy started to drive away.

"Harley!" his voice grew louder; "Harley you get back here! Don't you dare leave…Harley!" a less controlled voice shouted with a hint of panic and desperation, "Harley!" his voice faded as Ivy drove away and Harley's shoulder shook a little as tears escaped her eyes while one of Ivy's hands moved from the wheel to hold Harley's hand in to comfort her.

"It'll be alright Harls." She soothed.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Harley didn't come back like she normally would. She didn't call and she couldn't be found by his men; even Frost. After Harley left him alone on the street that night, Joker tortured and killed anyone that crossed his path while he walked back to his building; leaving a huge mess for Frost and his men to clean up so the cops wouldn't come sniffing around and discover the club and building Joker owned; by the time he reached his penthouse, he was covered in blood looking like a scene from a horror movie. Her phone was off too, so there was no way for him to track her.

It has now been fourteen days, three hours, and five minutes since Harley left him; not like he was counting or anything. He also noted that she'd be ten weeks pregnant now as he stared at the two baby pajamas he had Frost buy a couple days ago; one was black and one was pink. Some part of him stupidly thought that if he bought those, then Harley would come back.

Joker sat in the center of his 'toy area' staring at the wall swaying back and forth from his lack of sleep. Sleep didn't come to him anymore; the only time when he did sleep was when he just passed out from pure exhaustion. He hadn't left his penthouse since she left. Glass was scattered around the tiled floor from when he got home that evening and destroyed anything he could get his hands on in a fit of rage. Plates, cups, some of Harleys favorite dishware was scattered in pieces on the floor around him. Harley would have had a fit; but she wasn't here to see the mess he wouldn't let Frost get cleaned up.

Joker's eyes stared blankly as Frost walked into the penthouse, stepping around and over the mess his crazed boss had made. He set down some food on the counter, not like Joker was going to eat a lot right now. Since Harley left, Joker only ate enough just for survival; and that was because Frost had insisted persistently for him to eat.

"Frost," Joker growled, "go get me heroin." Frost frowned at his boss before nodding and walking out; secretly wanting to say 'no' but not daring to with the mood Joker was in. He returned an hour later with three syringes full of heroin. He handed them to Joker before leaving the penthouse, but stood outside the door planning to check in on his boss once he had passed out from the drugs. After the front door closed, Joker pushed the needle into his arm as he injected himself with heroin for the first time in three years.

Harley wouldn't approve; but it's not like she was here to stop him.

* * *

Harley laid in bed at Ivy's house, which was outside of town, just staring at the wall while Ivy slept soundly next to her. She hasn't slept very well since she left him. Ivy was forcing her to eat three meals a day and some snacks as well not only for Harley's sake; but also for the sake of the two children she was carrying. She was ten weeks pregnant now and there was just the tiniest bump starting to form on her stomach. Harley turned to face Ivy before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

"I'm going out to get groceries Harley," Ivy said as Harley sat on the couch, blankly watching TV.

"Alright." She muttered as she rested her chin on her knees which she hugged to her chest. Ivy sighed before grabbing her car keys and leaving the house. She was dressed in jeans and a green t-shirt as she wondered around the grocery store at the edge of Gotham city.

"Ivy?" Ivy turned her head at the sound of her name to see Frost walking up to her.

"Well if it isn't Johnny Frost," she smirked putting a hand on her hip as she rested her other arm on the cart handle. Frost frowned as he stopped right in front of her.

"Cut the crap and tell me where you're hiding Harley." He said lowly so people in other isles wouldn't be able to hear their conversation. Ivy raised an eyebrow before she rolled her eyes.

"Not happening." She hissed in a quiet tone as well, "but just for conversation, why do you want to know?" Frost grabbed the cart handle and leaned closer to her.

"Because boss is a fucking mess," he replied, "he's barely eating, not sleeping; he hasn't left his penthouse in two damn weeks and people are starting to think that he's dead which may happen to since he started his heroin injections again." Ivy frowned as she leaned back against the shelves behind her while crossing her arms.

"Well if we're being so honest with each other then I have no problem saying that Harley is a mess too." She replied truthfully and the two stared each other down.

"Tell me where she is," Frost said after a minute, "so I can take her back to him." Ivy shook her head.

"You know that won't go over well," Ivy replied picturing Harley kicking and screaming like a child as Frost tried to drag her off. She chuckled at the image before she sighed while shrugging her shoulders, "I'll talk to her though. See you around." She winked at him before walking away.

"Watcha buy?" Harley asked looking though the bags. She was faking being excited and happy; which didn't fool Ivy one bit. Harley pulled out some yogurt from a bag and started eating it while she sat up on the counter.

"I ran into Frost," Ivy said as she started putting the food away and Harley froze.

"So?" Harley replied after a moment as she started poking at the yogurt with her spoon; her appetite once again gone. Ivy sighed as she closed a cabinet and turned to Harley while leaning back against the counter.

"So he told me something very interesting." She replied studying Harley's reactions as Harley bit her lip.

"And that is?" Harley asked trying not to sound interested while Ivy pulled herself up onto the counter, sitting next to Harley.

"It would appear," Ivy said after a minute, "that Joker has been a complete mess since you left." Harley's breath hitched as she played with the yogurt.

"Pity." She muttered desperately trying to sound like she didn't care. Ivy shrugged her shoulders before continuing; talking like it was just normal gossip.

"Yes," she said nodding, "Frost also said that he hasn't left that penthouse of his in like two week. Oh and he mentioned something about Joker possibly getting killed from all the heroin he's injecting into himself." Harley's hand froze from spinning her spoon around in the yogurt while her heart skipped.

"Well that's too bad." She replied quietly setting the yogurt down. Ivy wrapped an arm around Harley's shoulders before placing a kiss on the side of her head.

"Go back to him sweetie," she told Harley, "clearly you two need each other."

"He doesn't give a damn about the children though." Harley replied while tears formed in her eyes.

"Well," Ivy said hopping off the counter and standing in front of Harley then cupping Harley's face in her hands; "Something tells me that you leaving may have made him change his mind." Harley bit her lip as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"How do you know?" she whispered in a shaky voice and Ivy wiped the tear away with her thumb before giving a smirk.

"Woman's instincts Harls." She smiled brightly. Harley gave a small smile before leaning forward and resting her forehead against Ivy's.

"You're a good friend." She whispered and Ivy smiled.

"You know Harls," she said, "it should've been me who met you in Arkham; wonder how that would've turned out."

* * *

Joker woke up the next evening with a foggy mind. All he knew was that he had injected himself with all three syringes filled with heroin that Frost had go him. Right after he woke from his first dose he would inject another in then repeated with the third dose. When he woke the first time he had noticed that he was in his bed and briefly thought that Harley had returned, but soon found out that it was Frost who had dragged him from his 'toy area' and too his bed. Now he didn't have any more drugs to use as he lay on his bed; his heart still beating fast as the last of the heroin coursed through his system. Joker groaned a little as he moved his fingers though his hair.

Wait…his hands were at his side…

He opened his eyes trying to blink away his blurry vision as those fingers stroked though his hair in a soothing manner.

"Puddin' you were doing so well on staying clean," that voice. If this was an illusion he wasn't sure if he could take it.

"And you destroyed all the nice dishware," the voice continued, "it's going to take me forever to clean all that up." He squeezed his eyes shut trying to will the illusion to go away and stop torturing him.

"Puddin'?" the voice sounded confused as the fingers stopped stroking his hair and the hand rested on his forehead. He took a deep breath begging his mind to stop with this torture. Hands cupped his cheeks and he felt a weight move on top of him, warms lips lightly brushed his.

"I'm not an illusion," Harley whispered understanding what he was thinking, "come on Puddin' open your eyes." Joker finally opened his eyes to see Harley hovering over him, her long hair fell over her shoulders as it created a curtain around their faces. Very reluctantly, Joker moved his hands up her body before his fingers tangled in her hair. This wasn't an illusion; Harley had finally come home to him. He quickly brought her lips back to his and let out a sigh as she wrapped her arms behind his neck while their kiss deepened.

"Don't you ever leave me again you damn woman." He said in a hoarse voice from having a very dry throat. Harley gave a small smile as she laid on side her next to him which also made him turn on his side to face her.

"Ok." She whispered stroking the side of his face with her fingers, letting him wrap his arms around her as he shook a little with the drugs leaving his system; "you can sleep now Puddin', I'm not going anywhere." Joker let out another shaky breath, before closing his eyes and falling asleep while holding her close.

The next day Harley stayed by his side as he went through his withdrawal. This was his first dose in years so she knew that he would only have one day of withdrawal before going back to his normal self. She cooked him soup and helped him drink water when he need it. She wiped off sweat from his face with a cool rag and would stoke his damp hair in a soothing manner; she was babying him and, secretly, he greatly enjoyed it.

When Joker woke the following day, Harley was lying on her back fast asleep. She was wearing a tang top and shorts with no bra on. He lifted himself up before moving to hover over her. He only hovered over her upper body as he moving an arm under her and cupped her cheek with his free hand. Harley took a deep breath as his movements brought her out of sleep. His hand moved down her neck and over her breast and it didn't escape his notice that her breasts were slightly bigger from when he last saw her. This made his mind come back to reality as he took a deep breath and moved his hand lower. His hand froze over her stomach, feeling the small bump that was there now.

"Puddin'?" her quiet voice reached his ears and he looked up at her before moving away.

"I'm going to shower." He muttered before walking into the bathroom and closing the door. Harley watched him as she sat up on her elbows and bit her lip. She gave a shaky breath as she willed the tears away that threatened to fall. She got out of bed slowly before walking out into the kitchen to put on some breakfast. Cooking helped take her mind off things, so she started preparing omelets. Joker emerged from the bedroom when she had finished cooking the two omelets. He was dressed only in black sweat pants with boxer sticking out from underneath; his wet hair was brushed back neatly.

"Breakfast." She muttered not looking up at him. Joker walked up to her then grabbed the plates from her hands before setting them back on the counter. Harley finally looking up at him when he cupped her face and stared intently into her eyes. She gasped when he kissed her passionately and before she could even respond he moved away and sank to his knees. She felt him lift her tang top before holding her waist in his strong hands. Harley gave a quick intake of breath when his lips touched her stomach before resting his forehead there.

"What do I do Harley?" she heard him whisper in an uncertain tone. Her body relaxed as she moved her fingers though his damp hair then stopping behind his head.

"Trust me." She replied stroking his head with one hand as the other stayed in place. Joker breathed and Harley shivered as his warm breath touched her skin. They remained like this for a while, neither speaking; but the silence was a comfortable silence, for once. Harley finally remembered the food and sighed.

"I should warm up the food." She finally said and he moved away from her before standing while keeping his hands on her waist. She let him puller her closer to him before he leaned down and kissed her while she rested her arms on his shoulders.

"No," he purred moving his lips away and she melted in his hold. It's been too long since she's heard that voice; "I want you Harley." Harley gasped then let out a giggle when he picked her up bridal style and walked back into the bedroom. Normally he would toss her onto the bed, so she was shocked and secretly happy when he gently laid her down before moving over her and bringing his lips back to hers. Breakfast was completely forgotten as the two kissed; Joker, like always, overpowered her as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Harley shivered in excitement when he let out a loud groan and it was clear that the two really missed each other.

Joker pulled away before leaning back and moving his hands under her tang top. Harley smiled brightly as she sat up as well and helped him remove her top before laying back down and moving her fingers through her hair making it spread out over the pillow. Joker gave a growl as a response to this before quickly moving back down and attacking her neck making her laugh. She groaned as his hands moved up her body, stopping at her breasts and she moaned as his thumbs stroked over them while he kissed down her neck. He wrapped an arm behind her and squeezed her breast his free hand still held. Suddenly he chuckled against her throat and moved away from her neck to look at her with a bright silver smile.

"Well there is benefit to your pregnancy." He said while kneading her breast.

"You pervert!" she giggled while slapping his shoulder lightly. His smile grew before he unwrapped his arm from behind her and moved his lips down to her breast. She moaned loudly as he paid special attention to her sensitive breasts. His hands moved down to her shorts and she lifted her hips to let him pull them off with her underwear. Harley squirmed beneath him getting impatient as his lips moved over her body. She spread her legs and lifted them up before using her feet to push down his pants and underwear. Joker growled in response as he kicked them off then kissed her harshly. Harley could tell he was losing control so she pulled away from him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Gently Puddin'." She reminded him as he stared down at her with lustful eyes. He wrapped an arm around her again while moving his free hand up her leg.

"Only for you." He replied huskily before slowly pushing into her making them both moan in union. Harley wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him as he set a slow and pleasurable rhythm. On occasion he would start getting rough and Harley would have to calm him down; but she too was craving the rough wild sex they would normally have. For now, though they'll just have to make due.

"That was new." Joker breathed an hour later as Harley laid on her side her his arm acting as a pillow to her while he laid on his back, the sheets draped over them. Harley smiled a little as her fingers stroked over his chest, occasionally tracing his tattoos.

"Was it bad?" she asked and he chuckled turning his head to kiss the top of hers.

"Baby," he replied, "sex with you is never bad." Harley giggled in response as she draped her arm over his stomach, noting that he had lost weight during the two week they were apart.

"Same for you Puddin'." She said kissing his chest before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

 **Author's note:**

So here's a longer chapter. Also I wanted to let my followers know that I'm writing a short Joker/OC. It's a darker story compared to this one with more rated M scenes. I haven't posted it yet because I'm still writing but I will tell you that I've titled it Little Mouse.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well!


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Throughout the next few days the two would spend a lot of time arguing over the stupidest things. Most of the arguments were caused by Harley's mood swings and both were always too stubborn to just give in and stop the argument. They even got into an argument about arguing. Harley had told Joker to just let her win the stupid arguments while Joker told her 'over my dead body.' Harley had threatened that to be arranged when she was became very agitated and Joker had to dodge a knife being thrown at him. She cried a lot too and that always ended up in a fight because Joker just didn't get it and he never learned to just keep walking and leave her alone. He even went and hid her bat from her when she tried to use it on him during one of their fights. Frost had warned him about those hormonal swings; what he didn't consider was that her chemically poisoned mind greatly intensified her mood swings.

Joker was sitting in the private lounge with Harley next to them while Frost was out picking up food for the clown couple. Harley stopped dancing in her cage and she wore loosely fitted dresses to hid her baby bump in case someone saw her; which rarely happed when they were in the lounge. Frost returned with to-go Italian food and set it on the table before leaving them alone. Harley gave Joker his meal before pulling out a salad and large chicken parmesan making Joker raise an eyebrow at her.

"Hungry are we?" he remarked and she looked up at him from taking a bite of chicken and spaghetti.

"Hay I'm eating for three over here." She replied before taking a bite and Joker rolled his eyes. He wrapped an arm around her waist and rested that hand on her stomach.

"Of course." He muttered and watched her eat her meal for a few minutes before speaking again.

"We may need to invest in a treadmill and start you on an exercise plan." He muttered and she glared at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" she snapped and he blinked at her before shrugging.

"Just don't want you getting fat baby." He replied. His intention was meant for her health benefit, but Harley didn't see it that way.

"Well not all of us can be twigs our whole lives!" she snapped before standing up, grabbing her food, and walking back to the pent house. Frost held the door open for her clearly hearing the argument from his spot in the hall.

"A word of advice boss," he said walking into the lounge now knowing he wouldn't be in the middle of another lover's quarrel, "when women are pregnant the last thing you do is imply that they are fat or will become fat." Joker huffed as he slumped into the couch and rested his head on the back while crossing his arms.

"Fucking shoot me. Or maybe the bat is in the mood to punch something." He muttered with a growl before standing up; "you're in charge of the club tonight." Joker ordered before leaving the lounge. When he entered the pent house, Harley was sitting at the counter poking at her food. Her cheek rested against her free hand as it rested on the counter; she was clearly sulking like the child she can sometimes be.

"I meant that you need to stay healthy Harley," Joker said walking up to her and she gave him a sideways glare.

"Then just say it that way!" she snapped before sighing, "and I knew already; you just really piss me off sometimes." Joker wrapped his arms around her from behind, trapping her in the chair.

"I know," he purred, "but admit it Harley; you still love me." Harley sighed and leaned back against him.

"You know I do." She replied wishing he would say the same thing to her, but knowing that wasn't in his nature. Joker released her and she watched as he walked over to the stereo and turned on waltz music before turning back to her.

"We haven't danced in forever," he smiled while holding his arms out, "come on baby let's end the night with a dance." Harley smiled brightly as she hopped off the barstool and walked over to him. She followed his leaned as he spun her around the empty area of the main room, a content smile forming on her lips as she rested her head on his shoulder. She giggled suddenly and looked up at him.

"We're going to be a really strange family." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"That's the understatement of the year Harley," he replied still spinning her around and a smirk formed on his lips, "but yes, yes we will be."

* * *

Harley was now moving into her twelfth week of pregnancy and her mood swings were only getting worse as well as her arguments with Joker. He would sometime just storm out of the penthouse and drive off, leaving her alone for several hours. She found that this was better for the both of them because they were less likely to kill one another and with all the weapons he had in the main area; it would be very easy for both of them to do so. Harley also felt bad for Frost when he would bring them dinner some nights and end up being caught in the middle of their arguments. He even had to break up a fight one night when clown couple pulled guns on one another; a part of him wondered if he should be getting paid more for this new job of intervention.

Ivy also popped in and out of the club to Joker's great annoyance. The only reason why he didn't kill her, was because she proved useful for helping Harley with pregnancy details and other things. She also had access to a female doctor that knew how to keep her mouth shut, so Harley's pregnancy remained a secret. He wouldn't let Ivy into the penthouse though; so Harley would either have to meet her outside or in the private lounge.

Joker decided not to go to the club tonight, he was annoyed with people and just wanted to spend time in his 'toy area' and sharpen his knives. Harley also wanted to just lay around in bed and watch movies because her back had been bothering her the past few days. Ivy had found this strange because back pain didn't start until later in pregnancy; but she shrugged it off when Harley assured her everything was fine.

Joker looked up from sharpening a knife when a loud crash echoed from the kitchen. Harley was no longer standing where she had been, so he quickly stood up and walked over there. She was kneeling on the tiled floor one arm around her stomach as her other hand was placed over her mouth and she coughed violently.

"What is it now Harley?" he sighed kneeling down to her and freezing when she pulled her hand away from her mouth and it was covered in blood. Her body was shaking as she stared down at her hand. Joker stood up again and walked into the bedroom. He grabbed Harley's phone off the side table and clicked on Ivy's number.

"What's up Harls?" Ivy's voice answered immediately.

"It's me." Joker said and heard her huff on the other end.

"Oh," she muttered, "what do you want J?" he hesitated for a second before speaking.

"Harley just coughed up a lot of blood." He said, "is that normal?" there was a long pause on the other line.

"Get her to my doctors now!" Ivy snapped actually making him jump a little and he was grateful she didn't see that, "I'll meet you there." Joker hung up the phone and grabbed one of Harley's jacked before walking back to her.

"Ivy said to meet her at her doctor's office." He said putting her jacket on after wiping the blood off her hand and she shook a little. When she couldn't stand he picked her up and walked out of the pent house telling Frost to keep an eye on the building and club like always.

"Something's wrong Puddin'." Harley whispered as they rode down in the elevator to the garage. Joker looked down at her seeing some blood still on her lips as she gave deep breaths.

"No it's not," he replied trying to calm her, "you're just being difficult; that's what you like to do after all." Harley shook her head as the elevator came to a stop.

"No I just know it." She whispered and he set her in the passenger seat of his car. He was about to close the door, but leaned back in and buckled her up; something they never did. Seat belts were just a burden when you were trying to shoot at Batman or the cops.

"Hang on." He muttered and sped off to the building Ivy gave him directions to. When they arrived at the back alley of the building; Ivy was already there tapping her heel against the pavement as she leaned against her car.

"It's about damn time." She said as Joker got out of his car; he glared at her in response. Joker pulled Harley out of the car, blood now on her top after her coughing fit in the car. Joker followed Ivy into the building not missing her look of pity like she knew something. He tightened his hold on Harley in response to that.

"Alright Harls," Ivy said when they reached the doctor's office, "let's take you in; J you stay here."

"The hell I will." He growled and Ivy glared at him; a look he wasn't aware she could make.

"You will." She hissed, "women only."

"It's alright Puddin'." Harley murmured and Joker reluctantly let her down and watched as the two woman disappeared though the door.

And there he was, the King of Gotham's underworld; most feared criminal ever, sitting in a closed doctor's office flipping absently through a magazine. He wasn't ready anything; he was just keeping himself busy as time slowly went by. After about thirty minutes, Ivy walked out into the abandoned waiting area, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. The female doctor followed her, but left the building without saying anything or even looking at Joker.

"Harley passed out," Ivy said, "she'll come too soon."

"And?" he growled watching Ivy sigh before walking up to him.

"Do you want to tell her or should I?" she asked and he frowned.

"Tell her what?"

"J," Ivy said quietly, "they're gone; both of them." Joker blinked and moved away a little.

"What the hell does that me?" he asked, although already knowing and Ivy looked up at him; her eyes meeting his.

"She had a miscarriage," Ivy replied quietly in care Harley had woken, "now do you want me to tell or will you." Joker's eyes moved to the door and he could faintly see Harley laying on a bed, fast asleep.

"I'm not sentimental." He snapped while looking away from the door and back to Ivy who was shaking her head in disapproval.

"This is Harley J," she scolded, "now I'll ask again…will you be there for her or will it be me?"

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry not a very good chapter, but the next one will be better. :)


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Harley slowly opened her eyes still laying on the hard bed in the doctor's office. She felt fingers moving through her hair and looked up to see Joker sitting on the edge of the bed staring at a wall. She moved to sit up, feeling uncomfortable as she did so; and Joker stopped his movements then looked at her.

"Time to go home." He simply said and she blinked a little.

"What happened?" she whispered; a part of her knew, but she didn't listen to that part. Harley wanted him to tell her that everything was alright; that nothing bad happened. Joker turned his body so he was facing her while she managed to sit up even more. He, hesitantly, placed a hand on her cheek.

"I'm sorry Harley," he said flatly with no emotion, her warm tears stared falling onto his hand.

"Y-You did this," her voice was shaky and tears poured down her eyes; Joker quickly caught her hand when she tried to slap him. He grabbed her other hand as well after removing it from her face.

"Harley," he growled in warning as she sat on her knees and tried to pull her wrist out of his solid hold.

"This is your fault!" she screamed, her voice echoed throughout the room. She continued to try and hit him even as he held her wrists. Her hands weakly hit his upper chest a few times as her hands shook. "You took everything from me! I hate you! You hear me Joker, I hate you!" She collapsed into him, burring her face in his chest. Her tears soaked through his shirt and he wrapped his arms around her after pulling her onto his lap. His neck stung from scratch marks she made with her nails during her struggle.

"Truly Harley," he said then as she sobbed; her hands fisting in his shirt, "I am truly sorry."

Ivy stood outside the door watching the exchange before giving a sigh and walking off. She'll have to tell Joker later to keep an eye on Harley these next few weeks because lord knows what she'll do now.

* * *

The next week Harley rarely spoke as she wondered absently around the penthouse her once bright smile had vanished; some days she didn't even get out of bed. Joker hadn't let her out of his sight simply because Ivy warned him not too. He was having to force Harley to eat; he even had Frost pick up her favorite foods and deserts, but even still she didn't show any enthusiasm.

Joker was unusually careful with her as well. Every time he touched her, his touch was gentle and careful. He didn't threaten her or scold her. Their arguments were non-existent now; the clown couple were completely silent when around each other. It was strange, it felt wrong; all of it. Harley hated it; she internally wanted him to yell at her, threaten to kill her, and hurt her like he usually would. Him being uncharacteristically nice just reminded her of what happened.

"I have to go to the club Harley," Joker said sitting on the edge of the bed by her. She was wrapped up in the sheets, her back facing him. Joker let out a small growl of annoyance when she didn't respond and ran a hand though his hair.

"I'll be back in a few hours." He grumbled before leaving and she hear the front door slam shut; her heart breaking even more.

* * *

Three hours later Joker finished up a meeting with a mob boss and just sat in the lounge watching the people dance; his eyes would occasionally wonder to the empty gold cage. Joker knew he should go back, but damn he didn't know what to do anymore with Harley.

"Where's Harley?" Joker closed his eyes in annoyance at that voice; of course she slipped past his guards.

"Go away Ivy." Joker growled looking at her and she crossed her arms, dressed in her usual poison ivy outfit.

"You didn't leave her alone did you?!" she snapped, "are you stupid? She'll hurt herself."

"She will not," he growled back standing to face her, "she won't do what you're thinking." Ivy opened her mouth to speak, but Frost interrupted them.

"Did you poison his drink Frost?" Joker asked referring to a troublesome gangster in the club. Joker would get rid of these men by having Harley or Frost slip a clear and tasteless poison into their drink and it killed them slowly over the span of a few hours so they were never in the club when they actually died.

"That's why I'm here boss," Frost looked confused, "you haven't seen it around have you?" Joker rolled his head back and groaned in annoyance.

"Of course not!" he snapped, "Harley was the last person who had it." Right as those words left his mouth, his body froze and the room went quiet except for the club music.

"Fuck!" Joker growled pushing Ivy aside and running out of the lounge. He didn't even bother with the elevator as he entered the stair well and ran up to the top floor; Ivy shook her head with a sigh and walked over to the elevator then pushed the up button.

"Harley!" Joker yelled bursting into penthouse, his eyes widened seeing Harley lying motionless on the floor near the kitchen. He ran up to her and sat on the floor pulling her into his arms. Her breaths were shallow and he could hardly make out her pulse. The poison Frost had been looking for was laying on the floor near them and Joker body tensed; he didn't have a cure to that poison.

"Harley wake up," he growled shaking her a little and patting her cheek; the desperation showing on his face and Harley just laid in his arms motionless.

"Hmm, fancy," Ivy's voice echoed in the room and Joker tensed.

"Get out!" he shouted and she raised an eyebrow before walking over to them.

"So did she poison herself?" Ivy asked not sounding very worried and she stopped right in front of Joker and Harley.

"I said get out!" he growled pulling a gun on her as she sat on her knees on the ground. She set her purse down and pulled a syringe out of her purse, not at all phased by Joker's gun pointed at her head.

"Gun down clown," she smirked holding up the syringe, "I am an expert on toxins and my special little remedy here can help her. Oh but it will make her immune to poison so if you ever plan on killing her, then I wouldn't recommend poison." Joker glared not at all amused by her joke; but he did lower his gun and Ivy grabbed one of Harley's arms and pushed the needle in. After she gave Harley the injection she stood up and smirked.

"Well let me know how she's doing tomorrow," she said walking out, "and have her call me so I can lecture her." with that said the door shut and Joker looked down at Harley. He moved his fingers though her hair then let out a relieved breath when she gasped for air; her pulse was becoming stronger when he checked it again. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against her.

"Stupid woman." He muttered before moving away and lifting her up then carrying her into the bedroom.

* * *

When Harley woke it was morning. Her mind was a little fuzzy, but she could still remember Joker holding her. Was Ivy there too? Harley sat up a little and shook her head trying to figure out how she was still alive. When she moved to sit up, an arm around her waist made her stop. She looked over to see Joker lying next to her, his arm tucked under the pillow and his other wrapped securely around her waist. He groaned a little, her movements had brought him out of sleep. Harley watched him sit up a little, looking around the room to see what time it was before his eyes landed on her. Harley bit her lip, waiting for him to yell at her because she tried to kill herself.

"Puddin' I-" she stared to try and apologize, but gave a yelp when he suddenly grabbed her. His body rested on top of hers and his arms wrapped around her waist; his hold painfully tight as his face was buried in her neck.

"You damn, stupid, brainless woman." He said in a slightly shaky tone and Harley swore she could feel him tremble a little.

"If you ever pulled a fucking stunt like that again…" Harley eyes widened when she felt something warm fall onto her skin, "God Harley if you ever do that to me again I'll never forgive you; you hear me?" His breath was shaky and his body trembled again. Harley's eyes filled with tears and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry," she murmured feeling his tears fall onto her neck. She didn't know what else to say; she didn't know what to do because for the first time ever…Joker was crying, in her arms, not caring that she knew. The only thing he cared about was that she was still alive; she didn't leave him.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

A month later things had gone back to normal; well as normal as it could get for the clown couple. Neither Harley or Joker talked about that night. Ivy did have some words for Harley the next day. Harley yelled at her right back; the two friends got into a fight and Joker was provided with an hour of entertainment before he finally broke it up. Grabbing each of the women by their hair and scolding them for destroying his private lounge. Harley pouted; Ivy told Joker if he ever did that again he would pay, then she walked out.

Ivy also continued to make appearances in the club over the month just to annoy Joker. She would sometimes join Harley in the gold cage and the two women instantly got everyone's attention. Why Joker let this continue on, he didn't know; but Harley was happy again. She was crazier than usual, but happy. And after her near death experience; she also became more fearless; some would even believe she was more fearless than Joker.

"What the hell do you want now?" Joker growled when Ivy walked into the lounge and sat by Harley who was playing with her new customer made guns Joker just got her.

"Oh what I can't visit my girlfriend?" Ivy teased while draping an arm around Harley's shoulders.

"Get out." He growled not at all in the mood since Batman had just ruined one of his plans the night before.

"You know Harley," Ivy smirked, "my offer is still open if you're getting sick of him. We could be one hell of a team." Harley looked up then from her gun and smiled at Ivy.

"Thanks Red," she replied sweetly, "but I'm staying with my Puddin'." Joker smirked while leaning back in the couch across from the woman.

"What can I say 'Red'," Joker mocked, "she's addicted to my kisses." Ivy glared at him before smirking.

"Because you never let her experiment," Ivy replied and turned Harley's head to face her before placing her lips on Harley's. Joker raised an eyebrow, watching Harley wrap her arms around Ivy's neck as the two woman engaged in a very passionate kiss.

His Harley Quinn was just full of surprises…

"Now that's an addictive kiss." Ivy smirked at Joker after pulling away and standing; "see you around Harls." With one last wave, Ivy walked out.

"Having fun Harley?" Joker growled and Harley smiled brightly. She stood and moved to straddle him while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I've got eyes only for ya Puddin'." She said before moving her lips to his neck.

"You better," he growled placing his hands on her thighs and pulling her closer; "I don't play fair when it comes to competition." She smiled against his neck.

* * *

"Puddin Look!" Harley skipped into the penthouse with a bright smile on her face. Joker was sitting down inspecting a gun.

"What?" he muttered not looking up and Harley frowned before shoving the newspaper in his face.

"Look!" she smiled and he growled.

"Damnit Harley I can't like this!" he snapped before snatching the paper out of his face and looking down at it.

"And why should I care about a charity auction?" he sighed while she moved behind him and looked over his shoulder.

"huh?" she said, "not that Puddin'; that." She pointed to a smaller ad.

"See Phantom of the Opera is coming back," she smiled.

"It's here every other year Harley." Joker muttered while Harley bounced like a bunny behind him.

"Yes but this one is special," she cheered then pointed back to the paper, "see here; this woman who's the main star. She has an amazing talent; I saw her in Wicked six years ago, she's so amazing! Oh can we go Puddin' please!" Harley put on her biggest puppy dog eyes as she begged.

"No," he muttered suddenly in a very foul mood and Harley frowned.

"Fine," she snapped snatching the paper, "I'll go with Ivy." Joker grabbed her ankle when she tried to walk away.

"You will not." He snapped.

"This actress hasn't been on stage in years," Harley snapped, "I am not missing out on seeing her!"

"Fucking fine!" he snapped, "but just this one time." Harley gave a squeal of happiness and jumped up and down.

"I'm going to go get a dress!" she cheered then ran out. Joker pinched the bridge of his nose before looking back at the paper; a small smile touched his lips as he looked at the all too familiar name in the advertisement.

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry short (and not very good chapter).

Also, I've debated long and hard about this then decided it'll make a longer chapter if my OC from my story Little Mouse made an appearance. We may get to see a jealous Harley J


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

"I'm so excited," Harley bounced in her seat. The two were sitting in a box seat on the right side; curtains were closed around them so no one in the audience could see the clown couple.

"Harley," he muttered, "quiet." Harley pursed her lips together and looked at him. He was dressed in his tuxedo with a tail coat. His cane rested under his hands as he stared at the stage. Harley loved it when he dressed up like this; it was always a turn on for her. Harley's eyes snapped to the stage when the play begun; not noticing Joker tense briefly before relaxing again.

* * *

"Wow she's so amazing!" Harley smiled a few hours later as her and Joker sat in his club lounge; both changed out of their formal cloths. Joker was dressed in his burgundy shirt, black pants, and silver jacket. Harley had been talking for hours after the play; her mind so focused on it that she didn't notice Joker's unusual quietness and the fact that he didn't even yell at her to 'shut up'. Harley was still gushing about the play when Frost walked into the room.

"Boss you have a guest," he said and Joker looked away from the dancing people below the lounge and to Frost.

"I'm not in the mood," he growled while Harley went quiet.

"I don't think you want to turn this person away sir." Frost said after a minute and waved his hand to someone in the hall. Harley blinked in surprise when the woman from the play walked in. Her black hair reached just blow her shoulders and she was pale like her and Joker. Even Harley was a little jealous of her natural beauty. Harley also noticed that she looked a little uncomfortable in this setting, but still kept a polite smile on her face.

"Oh my god!" Harley squealed in excitement, "you're Raven! You're performance tonight was amazing! Oh how do you do it?!" Raven smiled politely while Harley spoke, now standing in front of Raven and shaking her hand in excitement.

"Well thank you," Raven said politely, "I'm happy you enjoyed it." Joker stood slowly then; his eyes never leaving Raven.

"Harley go home," he said and Harley looked at him in confusion.

"Why?" she asked and Joker looked at her with warning in his eyes.

"I said go home." He growled making Harley jump a little; Raven did as well.

"Fine!" Harley snapped and stormed out, Frost followed her closing the door behind them.

Harley didn't go back to the penthouse; instead she pulled out her phone and called Ivy beyond pissed that Joker just dismissed her like that. Ivy picked her up and took her to a quiet bar where only criminals like them go. They sat in a small booth, out of hearing range.

"Hay Red," Harley muttered after a while of being quiet, "You've know Mr. J for a long time."

"I suppose," Ivy shrugged and Harley looked up at her.

"Do you know about an actress named Raven?" Harley asked, "she performs at the Gotham theater. Tonight was her first appearance in years." Ivy leaned back in the booth seat taking a sip of her drink while looking away from Harley.

"Didn't know her personally," Ivy replied, "never met her either; but there were rumors that I've heard."

"Rumors?" Harley asked in confusion and Ivy sighed while looking back at her.

"Well you know before you came along Joker would keep woman as pets for a short time before killing them."

"I knew." Harley replied.

"Raven was his pet," Ivy said, "I believe four or five years ago; you know when J was a lot younger." Ivy chuckled at her own joke.

"But she's alive." Harley pointed out and Ivy raised a brow.

"Yes well that's what the rumors were about." Ivy said cautiously.

"What were they?" Harley asked impatiently. Ivy stared at Harley for a long time before speaking.

"He fell in love with her." Ivy finally answered and Harley froze.

* * *

"You moved your club Mr. J," Raven said quietly with a kind smile, "it looks nice." Joker tilted his head still standing by the couches leaving a lot of space between him and her. He watched her shift uncomfortably.

"Still a shy little mouse huh?" he finally chuckled walking up to her, lightly touching her cheek with the back of his fingers; "I would've thought that you'd get rid of that shyness since you're so popular with the press these days."

"I came here alone Mr. J," she smiled, "do I get some points for that?" Joker chuckled and pulled his hand away.

"Well I suppose I can make you a drink as a reward." He replied and walked over to the small bar while Raven smiled and took a seat.

"Why are you here mouse?" he asked walking back over to her and handed her a drink before sitting next to her.

"It's kind of hard to miss your green hair Mr. J; even in a dark theater," she smiled softly, "and I guess I just wanted to say 'hi' to you."

"And does your husband know you're here?" He smirked leaning closer to her.

"Bruce is out on business," she replied not moving away, "Alfred is watching our daughter while I was working then I told him I was going out with a friend." Joker moved away then.

"Oh you have a kid?" Raven smiled and pulled out a picture from her purse.

"Her name is Sarah," Raven said handing him the photo and he took it with his free hand. it was a picture of Raven sitting on a couch holding a baby with a bright smile on her face; "she's two now."

"Precious," he muttered handing the picture back to her. Raven put it away then looked back at him; "so you're preforming again." Joker stated and Raven smiled.

"Yes," she replied, "It's been years, so I was a little rusty."

"on the contrary mouse, you were flawless as always." He smirked and Raven gave him a smile; then they went quiet.

"Harley is very energetic," Raven spoke after a minute of silence watching Joker finish off his drink.

"That she is." He replied looking at her, "Ace chemicals does that to you." Raven gave a kind smile while looking at him.

"I'm happy you know," she said, "that you found her; truly Mr. J, I am happy for you."

"That would be a first." He muttered looking away from her and she looked back at her green liquid drink. She didn't stiffen or move away when he grabbed her free hand in his; entwining their fingers.

"Harley was pregnant," Joker said after a minute and Raven looked up at him while he stared at the wall.

"Was?" she asked and Joker sighed.

"With twins," he said, "she lost them a month ago with a miscarriage. Then she tried to kill herself a week later." Raven stared at his blank expression before giving his hand a small squeeze.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered and Joker let out a breathy laugh.

"I'm not father material," he chuckled, but Raven could tell it was forced, "it's better this way."

"I don't know Mr. J," Raven smiled trying to lighten the mood, "I think any child of yours would have a very fun childhood; never boring." Joker barked out a laugh and looked back her.

"Harley said that too." He gave her a silver smile then his face turned serious; a mood swing that Raven was all too familiar with.

"Is that rich boy taking care of you mouse?" he asked and she smiled.

"He is Mr. J," she said with a gleam in her eyes, "Bruce protects and takes care of me; I'm truly happy with him."

"Oh what shame," Joker said in a joking tone, "here I was looking forward to killing him." Raven smiled, secretly knowing how hard it would be; after all her husband is Batman.

"She jumped into the chemicals didn't she?" Raven asked looking at him. He tilted his head a little before nodding then rested his head on her shoulder; still holding her hand. He closed his eyes and relaxed while leaning on her.

"I still think about it you know," he said after a minute, "I still wonder what would've happened if I had let you fall into the chemicals. Perhaps you'd still be mine." Raven set down her drink and laid her free hand over his that was still holding her other hand.

"Harley made that choice for herself," Raven said, "that's a choice I never could've made; we both know it Mr. J." Joker smirked and moved away to look at her.

"But still," he purred, "what an exquisite woman you would've become." She didn't move away when he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss.

"Do you love her?" Raven asked when their lips parted. He tilted his head and his expression became blank again while looking away from her.

"Yes," he replied quietly then looked back at her, "she's very special."

"You haven't told her that have you?" she gave a kind smile then stood up, making him reluctantly release her hand.

"No." he replied standing as well and Raven grabbed her purse.

"I need to go or else Sarah will start throwing a fit," Raven said then looked up at Joker. She stood up on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck; he immediately wrapped his arms around her in return.

"Tell her Mr. J," she spoke quietly in his ear, "you'll lose her if you don't." she pulled away then and Joker followed her to the door.

"Raven," he spoke suddenly making her turn to face him; "I won't lose Harley like I lost you." He said seriously and Raven smiled.

"Good." She replied then walked out, leaving Joker alone as Frost walked Raven out.

* * *

Joker walked into the penthouse as soon as Raven had left. Harley was sitting cross legged on their bed; absently watching TV. She was still dressed in her night club dress.

"Frost said you went out with Ivy," Joker said walking up to her and she ignored him. Joker narrowed his eyes in annoyance and snatched the remote then turned off the TV.

"Don't you ignore me," he growled and she looking away while sticking her nose in the air making Joker pinch the bridge of his nose. She was such a child… Suddenly Harley's shoulders dropped and she looked down at her hands.

"That Raven woman," she muttered, "Ivy told me about her." Joker stared down at Harley's sad expression.

"And what did she say?" he asked.

"She told me there were rumors that you fell in love with her." Joker ran a hand through his hair before he sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Raven," he said after a minute, "Raven was different from other women. She was shy, reserved, and she didn't judge. Before I knew it, she had become special to me; or like Ivy said, I fell in love with her." Harley's heart seized in pain when he actually admitted that he fell in love. Joker studied her for a moment before continuing.

"Raven provided me a taste of what it was like to be normal," he continued, "a life I couldn't remember because of Ace Chemicals. When Batman caught me; he 'rescued' her along with that Green Arrow from Star City; and I was sent to Blackgate. After five months I was sent from Blackgate to Arkham and she showed up at Arkham to see me. She was engaged and happy. She never smiled like that when she was with me and I'll admit that hurt… Anyways, Raven was there to thank me for saving her while everyone thought I was using her as a hostage before I drove away." Joker glanced at Harley who was still staring at her hands.

"Before she left me at Arkham," he continued, "I told her that I would leave her alone if she promised me that she was truly happy and she did. Raven told me that I will find someone one day; the silly child wished for that to happen while I just rolled my eyes; then a week later I got assigned a new psychiatrist." Harley glanced up when he leaned forward and cupped her face in his hands.

"I love you Harley," he suddenly said and her heart skipped, "I'm not going to change; but I do truly love you and I'm not going to lose you the way I lost her; you understand?" Tears started streaming down her face and she smiled.

"You mean it Puddin'?" she sobbed and Joker rolled his eyes.

"Don't go getting fucking semimetal on me," he huffed while moving away, "and I'm not saying it again." Harley tackled him in a tight hug making him fall onto his back on the bed. Joker sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Getting over excited Harley." He muttered and she let out a giggle though her tears.

"Sorry," she smiled while sitting up, straddling his waist and wiping her tears; "I look stupid don't I?" Joker smirked, placing his hands on her waist.

"Yes you do," he purred, "my stupid clown girl." He pulled her back down to him and captured her lips in a heated kiss.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Harley was on cloud nine for the next week since Joker had finally told her he loved her. She stared off into space a lot with a dreamy smile and would usually end up getting wacked over the head by Joker who got annoyed because she wasn't listening to him; or because she zoned out when she was supposed to be keeping a look out during a robbery. Even Ivy kept her distance from Harley while the crazy girl was off in her lala love land.

"Puddin!" Harley skipped out into the main area dressed in her red and black leggings and tight vest.

"What?" Joker growled looking over something on a laptop and she skipped up to him. She bent over while placing her hands on her waist, her pigtails hanging over her face as she bent forward.

"I'm going out shopping," she smiled and he glanced up for a moment.

"Just don't get caught Harley;" he muttered, "I'm not in the mood to break you out of prison right now."

"Yes sir," she smiled then grabbed her bat and a gun before skipping out of the penthouse. Joker simply rolled his eyes before returning to his work.

* * *

Harley skipped down the dark empty streets of Gotham holding some shopping bags with new night club outfits she stole. She held her bat in her other hand with a bright smile on her face. After she left the last store she robbed she texted Joker just to let him know she was on her way back. Harley quickly dropped her bags and spun around while grabbing her gun when she heard a noise from behind her. A hand suddenly covered her mouth from behind and she kicked that person before biting their hand.

"Just who the hell do ya think ya are!" Harley snapped at the man who was cussing in pain from her kick and bite. Harley raised her gun to shoot him, but suddenly something hit her head from behind and everything when black.

"Harley," she heard a voice repeating her name in the distance; though the blackness that surrounded her. It was a woman's voice and it sounded a little familiar to her.

* * *

"Harley please wake up," someone patted her cheek softly. Harley groaned at the dull pain in the back of her head before quickly sitting up. The woman's yelp of surprise made her flinch as it worsened her headache.

"Oh thank god you're alright." Harley looked over and blinked a couple time; her vision becoming clear. And there she was sitting next to her; Raven. She was wearing jeans and a long sleeved black shirt with a sweater over it. Her cloths were wrinkled and torn, her hair was a mess, and there were some scratch marks on her hands and knees where her jeans were torn.

"What the hell?" Harley muttered trying to stand up, but stumbled back down and Raven caught her before she could hit her head.

"Please be careful," Raven gasped, "you might have a concussion." Harley looked over at Raven, the first woman Joker fell in love with. The woman that Joker wanted to be alone with and dismissed Harley from the club without a second glance. Harley's heart suddenly pained with jealously and jealous anger consumed her.

"I'm fine." She snapped moving out of Raven's hold and making her jump a little in surprise at Harley's outburst. Harley stood up and supported herself against the wall finally taking a look around the room. It was a small run down room she could tell was in a warehouse by the docks because she could smell the fish. Harley wrinkled her noise at the disgusting smell. She really hated fish…

"Where are we?" she asked more to herself, but Raven still answered.

"Somewhere by the docks," Raven replied quietly while sitting against the wall and crossing her legs; "I-I think I heard some of the men talking to Maroni. At least they mentioned his name."

"That rat bastard!" Harley shouted making Raven jump again. Harley started banging her hand against the door, forgetting about her pain.

"Let me out you bastard!" Harley shouted, "I know you can hear me! Just you wait until Puddin' shows up; he'll kill you slowly you hear!" Raven watched Harley shout at the door while kicking and hitting it.

"Um Harley," Raven said after a minute, "I think you're just hurting yourself." Harley turned and glared at her.

"I understand why I'm here," she snapped her jealously still controlling her, "but why the fuck are you here?"

"I'll answer that question." A voice over a speaker came making Harley and Raven jump.

"Maroni you coward!" Harley shouted at the speaker, "come in here and face me! I dare you!" Raven just watched quietly from her spot on the floor.

"Harley I'm doing you a favor," Maroni spoke over the speaker, "tonight we're going to find out who Joker cares for more. His queen of crime, or his former pet. Good luck you two." Harley and Raven both went quiet when the speaker turned off.

"This is your fault!" Harley snapped turning on Raven and she shook a little, "you're trying to take him from me aren't you? That's why you came to the club a week ago and why you started to preform again. You're trying to break us up."

"I promise you I'm not," Raven replied quietly.

"Then why the hell did you come to OUR club?!" Harley sapped and Raven looked down at her hands.

"I-I don't know," she whispered, "Mr. J did a lot for me you know? I guess I just wanted to let him know that I'm doing well. And I wanted to make sure he was doing well too. I-I also kind of wanted to say 'I told you so' to him." Raven gave a small smile looking back up at Harley.

"I told him he would find someone who would jump into those chemicals and he found you Harley." Harley went quiet watching Raven look back at her hands.

"So you don't love him?" Harley asked and Raven smiled up at her.

"I won't deny that I care for him," Raven admitted, "but no, I don't; I love my husband and my daughter. I'm truly thankful that Joker let me go to be with the man I love." Harley let out a sigh realizing that her jealousy wasn't rational and she was just getting herself worked up like always. After all, Joker had told her that he loves her now.

"We should try and get out of here," Harley muttered walking over to Raven, "come on." Raven stood up and watched Harley walk over to the door. Raven watched her pull a bobby pin from her hair and start picking at the lock.

"Here let me," Raven said when Harley started to get frustrated. Harley gave her a doubtful look, but moved aside anyways while Raven sat on her knees by the door. Harley couldn't hold back her shocked expression when Raven managed to pick the lock in under a minute.

"Mother used to lock me in my room all the time; so I learned how to pick locks when I young."

"Rockin'." Harley smiled and slowly opened the door while Raven stepped behind her. Harley peeked out into the hall confused that no one was around guarding them.

"No guards," Harley muttered, "strange."

"Harley," Raven whispered grabbing her arm when she tried to leave, "this could be a trap." Harley rolled her eyes and looked over her shoulder at Raven.

"No shit," she replied, "of course it's a trap for us." Raven shook her head.

"No I mean a trap for Mr. J," she clarified, "it wouldn't be the first time Maroni has tried to trick him." Harley blinked at her before looking away.

"Well we will just get out of here before that happens." Harley said and started walking out. She let Raven hold onto her arm and walk behind her. Harley wasn't one for saving someone anymore; but she also wasn't going to be responsible for Raven getting killed. Not only did she have a child; but she was special to Joker, even if Harley hated to admit it.

"Wait," Harley whispered when they came to a turn. She pressed Raven against the wall as she looked around the corner.

"Ok let's go," Harley grabbed Raven's hand and they continued walking.

"Harley something isn't right." Raven whispered and right as she said that men appeared from nowhere pointing guns at them. Harley quickly hid Raven behind her back glaring at the men.

"Oops," Harley smiled brightly while holding her hands up, "ya caught us."

"Move it." One of the men snapped as they grabbed the two woman and dug them to an open area in a warehouse. Raven didn't put up much of a fight against the men. Harley on the other hand was kicking and screaming; she even managed to injure a few of their captors. Harley caught Raven when the men shoved her towards Harley.

"How dare you treat a woman like that!" Harley snapped as she held Raven up. Harley recognized the leader of the group as Maroni's right hand man.

"Oh excuse me," he smirked pulling out a gun; "but we need to give Joker a little more motivation to get here quicker." It was then Harley noticed one of the men holding up a phone clearly recording them. Before Harley could react the man shot Raven in her upper leg and she gave out a scream collapsing into Harley's arms.

"Raven!" Harley's eyes went wide as she lowered the injured Raven to the floor.

"Perfect hit." The man smiled and Harley glared up at him; "I recommend you tend to that before she bleeds to death." Harley looked down then noticing how much blood was already escaping Raven's wound.

"Hang on," she whispered before removing her belt and strapping it around Raven's thigh to limit the blood flow to her leg. She removed the sweater Raven was wearing and pressed it onto the wound making Raven cry out. Suddenly an explosion went off close to them and Harley covered Raven's body with hers on instinct. Harley gave a bright smile when Joker's purple sports car came crashing into the warehouse followed by Frost and his other men. Chaos broke out around them as Harley protected Raven who was starting to lose consciousness.

"Hay," Harley patted Raven's cheek a few times making her come to, "You stay awake alright."

"Y-You too," Raven gasped out weakly and Harley blinked. Was this stupid woman actually worried about Harley's head injury right now?

"Harley in the car now!" she heard Joker yell and looked up to see him opening the back door to his car while still shooting his gun. She tied the sweater over Raven's wound before lifting her up by holding one arm over her shoulders and wrapping her other around Raven's waist.

"Come on," she hissed to Raven who whimpered in pain as she limped by Harley's side. Harley laid her in the back seat of Joker's car before hopping in on the floor by Raven and shutting the door. She held Raven down as Joker spun the car around and sped off.

"Harley call Ivy and have her doctor meet us at her office." Joker snapped and Harley took her phone from him. She didn't dare argue with him right now, sensing his very foul mood.

* * *

"Didn't know you two were heroes now," Ivy smirked as Harley and Joker got out of his car. Harley moved to get a barely conscious Raven, but was harshly yanked away by Joker.

"Get out of my way Harley!" he yelled making her jump and quickly move away. Harley stood by Ivy with wide eyes watching Joker carefully lift Raven out of the car and rush into the building, not even glancing back at Harley.

"Harley you should go see the doctor too." Ivy said after about five minutes of unsettling silence.

"I'm fine." Harley snapped feeling that pain in her heart again. Ivy pressed one finger on the back of Harley's head making her hiss in pain.

"Sure you are Harls," Ivy teased trying to lighten the mood. Harley turned to her while rubbing her head in annoyance.

"It's just a small bump," Harley muttered, "I'm fine."

"Bumps don't bleed Harls; so don't make me drag you up there." Ivy threatened, "and I'm not giving you a ride home either." Harley clenched her fists together.

"Fine!" she snapped and stormed into the building. Her heel tapped against the elevator floor as she rode it up to the top floor; the stupid thing was way too slow for her liking. She knew she was acting like a child too; she was hiding her sadness through her anger. But she felt like she deserved to be angry; Joker didn't even acknowledge that she was injured or had been in danger as well. Granted all she had was, probably, a concussion while Raven lost a lot of blood from being shot.

"But I'm still _HIS_ girlfriend." Harley growled out to herself, "I mean sure she's pretty and talented; and she has fucking flawless skin and an amazing figure." Harley looked at herself in the elevator mirror then.

"So do I," Harley whispered to her reflection letting her shoulders drop; "so what does she have that I don't? Why is she so special?" The elevator came to a stop at the top floor and Harley was completely depressed by that point as she walked into the doctor's office. She walked through the empty longue and into the back room. That's when she stopped dead in her tracks.

The doctor had hook Raven up to an IV with blood and she was stitching up Raven's wound; Harley could see the bloodied bullet on a side tray. But that's not what made her stop dead. Joker was sitting on the edge of the small medical bed holding Raven's hand and stroking her hair with his free hand. She could see his face too. He looked so worried and slightly scared as he looked down at the unconscious Raven. Harley held her hands over her chest feeling that sharp pain again; she should've never come up here…

"There you are Harley," the doctor smiled while standing up and removing her gloves after she finished bandaging up Raven's leg. "Raven said you had a head injury, let me take a look." Harley blinked in shock and felt a little annoyed. How is she supposed to hate that woman when she's still looking out for Harley's health even when she's injured worse than her? Harley nodded and took a seat on another table while looking at her hands. Joker didn't even look up at her when the doctor had acknowledged her presence.

The doctor cleaned up the cut on the back of Harley's head and took a quick X-Ray. It revealed that Harley did indeed have a concussion, so the doctor lectured her about restricting her activates for a while and resting; she also told Harley not to sleep for the next ten hours. Harley continued to stare at her hands while the doctor left to go get Raven and Harley pain medication; leaving the three alone in the room. Harley was currently messing with the small pillow from the bed as she sat cross legged on it. Suddenly a figure was standing next to her and she felt warm lips touch the top of her head.

"Thank you Harley," Joker murmured and Harley turned her face away from him. She didn't want him to see the hurt in her eyes right now; she wasn't in the mood for an argument. She winced when his fingers brushed over the wound on her head and he gave a shaky chuckle.

"Now Harley who could've snuck up on you like that?" he purred in a mocking way and she crossed her arms, a pout forming on her face.

"They took me by surprise." She muttered and he chuckled while sitting behind her and wrapping his arms around her from behind. His lips touched her wound and she held back a shiver trying to remind herself that's she's supposed to be mad at him.

"Raven's husband is probably worried about her." Harley said and didn't miss Joker briefly tense. He didn't respond and Harley bit her lip as the atmosphere became awkward.

"Oh she's waking up." Harley heard the doctor say and her heart seized when Joker quickly let her go and hurried back over to Raven. Harley accepted the pain medication from the doctor before she walked out; once again leaving the three alone.

"Mouse?" Harley looked up at Joker's voice watching him sit on the edge of the bed and stroke Raven's hair as she slowly opened her eyes. Harley stood up then and clasped her hands together, reluctantly watching. She actually didn't even understand why she continued to watch the two.

"Hello Mr. J," Harley heard Raven's quiet voice and watched her give a small smile; "Is Harley alright?" Harley's stomach did a flip; god this woman made it so hard for Harley to hate her.

"She's fine," Joker replied and Harley's heart pained again as she watched him give Raven a warm smile; something he's never shown to Harley.

"Oh good." Raven breathed out and Joker chuckled quietly before touching her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Sweet little mouse," he spoke softly, "always so worried for others; and what did I tell you about making me waste my time to track you down?" Harley's breath hitched at those words. Did he really just come for Raven and not her? Maroni had told them they would find out who means more to Joker.

"Old habits die hard I guess," Raven joked weakly clearly exhausted from her ordeal and from the pain medicine flowing through her body. Harley watched Joker stroke a thumb over Raven's cheek as he smiled warmly at her. Harley realized then that Joker didn't love her in the past…He's _still_ in love with Raven. Harley turned around then, not wanting to watch them anymore; especially when Joker moved to kiss Raven's forehead.

"Mr. J," the doctor said walking into the room, "I've called the Wayne family like you asked; they are on their way along with the police." Harley looked up at the ceiling then, willing away her tears as Joker stood up.

"Take care little mouse," Harley heard Joker say, "I promise you won't get involved in this stuff again."

"Thank you Mr. J," Raven replied, "and you too Harley; please take care of each other." Harley walked out then; she couldn't take it anymore. Her heart felt like it had shattered into thousands of pieces and she couldn't even hate anyone for it. She was in love with Joker who claimed to love her; but it was clear now that Joker never stopped loving Raven like he had claimed to.

* * *

Harley sat in the passenger seat of Joker's car staring out the window, not wanting to look at him. When they got back home she walked into the bedroom without a word and Joker followed her growing annoyed that she was ignoring him.

"What is it now Harley?" He sighed also not in the mood for a fight. Harley stopped then in the middle of the bathroom as Joker leaned against the counter.

"What do you think?!" Harley yelled, suddenly turning to face him, "You came for her didn't you; you didn't care about me!" Joker's eyes flashed with anger at her outburst.

"That's not fucking true!" he snapped, "and where the hell is this even coming from?!"

"Don't act like you don't know," Harley snapped, "I watched you in that doctor's office. You didn't even acknowledge me when I walked in and the second she woke up; I was invisible again. You lied to me Joker, you told me you love me; but it's clear now that you're still head over heels for her." Harley fisted her hands at her side no longer able to stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks.

"T-The way you looked and smiled at her," she whispered, "I saw it all. You never stopped loving her did you? So what does that make me? Am I just a distraction to keep your mind off her? Is that what this has been all along?"

"You're making up stories Harley," he snapped, "that's not true." Anger flashed in Harley's eyes and she looked back up at him.

"Don't you fucking lie to me!" she yelled, "you still love her!" Joker turned away from her slamming the bathroom door shut in anger and making her jump in surprise.

"Fine!" he yelled, "you want to know the truth so badly; will that satisfy your fucking doctor's mind?!" he turned back to her and Harley's hands shook a little.

"Yes I love her," he snapped, "I've never stopped loving her. She gave me a purpose; a reason to live, something to protect. She provided me a taste of a normal life; a life I lost. Raven meant everything to me; but she never smiled, not for me." Harley watched as he leaned his back against the bathroom door and sank to the ground. He crossed his legs and stared at his hands that he placed in his lap. She's never seen him look so…broken.

"I could never get her to smile; truly smile," he whispered, "she was always there though; caring for me. Fixing up my injuries and chasing away my nightmares of a forgotten past. She was there; but she wasn't happy. I deluded myself in thinking that she was though. Then I got caught and was sent to Blackgate then to Arkham. I had planned to go after her when I got out; even if she was being protected. I couldn't lose her.

Then she came to see me at Arkham and I can't describe that feeling of happiness when she walked into the room. Thinking that she would wait for me; that she actually wanted to be with me. And then I found out she was engaged. Her eyes sparkled with a happiness I could never give her. I promised her I'd leave her alone if she was truly happy. She told me she was and she left me there, alone. Two days later the guards gave me a newspaper to read and she was on the front page; standing with her fiancé, a bright smile on her face. She looked so happy and I felt like I just died then. It broke me, and I could feel the last of my sanity slipping away with each passing day. Always reading articles about her anticipated wedding; and always seeing pictures of her looking so happy. I became a broken man, or damaged like you had said. And you were right Harley when you called me damaged in our first session; you have no idea how right you were." Harley watched frozen to her spot as Joker ran a hand though his hair not bothering to wipe away the tears that fell from his eyes.

"My intention for you was to just use you to get out of Arkham. You stupid girl; you fell in love with me and I knew it. I used your feelings to my advantage; but then you jumped into those chemicals for me. I was trying to kill you then; but when I walked away I remember that Raven had once told me that one day there will be a woman who would jump for me; who would live for me. That's why I jumped in after you; I wanted to show Raven that she was wrong. That you would leave me too. And then you deprived me of my meds, the one thing that kept me from thinking about her. You had still stayed though, even after I had beaten you here in this room. You, Harley; you begun to heal my damaged heart without even realizing it. I had begun to think about Raven less and less, until she became just a distant memory and I reluctantly let myself fall in love with you." Harley watched him slowly stand and walk over to her before sinking to his knees and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You hold the last of my sanity Harley," he whispered, "Please don't leave me too. Please don't." Harley's eyes filled with fresh tears and she sank to the floor before wrapping him up in her arms. He had finally opened up to her; told her a true story and not some made up one. He let himself cry in front of her and reveal just how broken he truly is.

"I promise I won't." Harley finally said smiling a little as his stiff body relaxed in her hold.

"Thank you Harley; for everything," he said so quietly she just barley heard him. Harley pressed her lips against his green hair as they sat in the middle of their bathroom floor.


End file.
